Kai Hiwatari story - I'm the fire, you the ice
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Kai is now 20 years old. His grandfather died and left a legacy, only if he married until he turns 21. Tysons third cousin Alesia came to visit from Russia. Suddenly, the lone wolf has only eyes for her.
1. Want someone different

Kai Hiwatari is one of the richest men of the world. One day ago he's turned 20. Currently, he sits on the balcony of his room in the villa, staring at the stars in the sky. His father, Chiaki Hiwatari, knocks on the double doors to his room, entering right after. Kai looks annoyed at his father and looked back at the sky.

"Kai, I'm here to talk to you about the rejection of princess Molly proposal." says his father.

"I didn't like her. She was slutty and trashy, very unacceptable for me to marry." says Kai.

"My son this is the 6th princess you have rejected. You must marry someone. Your grandfather died last month and you only get his legacy if you marry until your 21 birthday. Otherwise, all the money will be transferred to the BEGA League." says his father.

"I know that, father. Every rich man marries a rich woman. I'm not every rich man. I want someone different." says Kai.

"What do you mean my son." asks his father.

"I want a girl, that will fight me, until she is taken down by me. But she must be smart, beautiful, wild, and elegant as a statue." says Kai.

His father looks stunned at him and growls.

"So you want one of those poor city girls. That are against the Rules. I will not allow it, Kai."

"Well, then we will loose the money." says Kai, stands up, passes his father with his coolness way and walks to the exit.

"Wait Kai!"

Kai stops and turns to him.

"Yes, father?"

"Please, don't do it to our family. Your mother wouldn't also allow it."

Kai narrows his eyebrows and growls.

"This is my life, father. Only I decide whom I will marry."

Leaves angry the room.

His father watches him go and sighs.

"Oh, Kai. My son, what have I done wrong with you?"


	2. Party

At Tyson's house party...

Loud music is heard in the garden. Tyson swings with the camera around and aligns it at Daichi, who plays the DJ.

Tyson: *swings the camera to left and right* Here, my dear fans you can see Daichi. He comes from the wildness, but after two hard years he became one of us. A monkey boy!

In background are heard the laugh of Max and Ray.

Daichi: *yells angry* Shut up, you idiot. Or I will put your camera there, where the sun never shines.

Tyson: *yells back* Hey! Firstly, only Kai has the right to call me an idiot. And secondly, watch your language, monkey boy.

Daichi: *growls* If you call me "Monkey boy" again, then I will make my threat true!

Tyson: *smirks* Wait a minute, Daichi. I have to look into your eyes if you mean it seriously. *zooms the camera closer, so that only Daichi's eyes are shown* Wow, Daichi! You have... *laughs* beautiful eyes! *laughs harder*

Max and Ray laugh with him. Suddenly the music stopped.

Daichi: *close his eyes in anger and growls* That's it! I will kill him with my Strata Dragoon. *is about to jump at Tyson but is stopped by Ray*

Ray: *holds him tight* That's enough, guys. We're here to party. *looks sternly at Tyson* I think, you should turn off the camera, Tyson.

Tyson: *gives him a puppy-dog eyes* But...

Ray: *narrows his eyebrows* Tyson!

Tyson: *sighs and turns the camera off* Okay, okay...

Max: *smiles sweetly* I don't know how much I drank, guys. But I love you all.

Tyson, Ray and Daichi look at each other weird, then at Max and laugh loud.

Tyson: We too, Maxi.

Max: *gives them an air kiss and yells half drunk* Daichi, let's sing karaoke.

Ray: *grabs Max to calm him down* Max, calm down. I think you drunk too much.

Tyson: He is right, Maxi! *drinks a glass of champagne* Man, the stuff is great!

Ray: *growls angry* Tyson!

Tyson: *also half drunk* Hush, my friend. The party's just begun. *walks to Daichi, pushs him away*

Daichi: *falls on the ground* Hey!

Tyson: Shut up, Mon... I mean, DJ. *types on the keyboard and chooses a song* Let's sing, Maxi!

Song: Susanna - Adriano Celentano

Tyson: Susanna, Susanna, Susanna, Susanna, Mon amour! Come on, Max.

Max walks to him and puts his arm around him.

Tyson and Max: *sing together* Susanna, Susanna, Susanna, Susanna, Mon amour! *see that Kai stands angry at the door way*

Tyson: *smirks and teasing him* Oh, Kai, Kai, Kai, Kai, Mon amour!

The drunk boys laugh and fall on the ground and laugh more. A dark aura builds around Kai. He growls angry and goes threatening towards Tyson and Max.

Ray: *sighs and face palms* That's it, they are dead. Maybe Max will survive it. But Tyson... Not for sure.

Kai: *reaches Tyson and grabs his left ear* You idiot!

Tyson: Ouch... My ear. Let go Kai! It was Rays fault!

Ray: *stunned* What!

Tyson: *growls in pain* You know, he looked out for us.

Ray: *growls* Tyson, shut up!

Daichi: *smirks at Ray* So, that's why you didn't drink. You wanted to be Kai's good boy!

Ray: *hits him and blushes* Shut up, monkey boy!

Kai: I can understand that Max is very naive, but you are a champ! *grabs Tyson by the collar and turns him to Ray* How much he drank?

Ray: *smiles scared* So, five glasses.

Tyson: *laughs* You are a bad watcher. It were six glasses.

Ray tries to calm down and not to punch Tyson.

Kai: *still holds Tyson* What's going on here?

Tyson: *smirks and falls into Kai's arms* My 3rd cousin Alesia from Russia is here. She's inside with the other girls. They are watching TV or something like that. Come on, you will like her. *grabs Kai by the scarf and gives him a look of a killer* I hope not too much. Otherwise, I will break your legs and arms. She is my little 3rd cousin, Kai. Don't play with her, Casanova. *collapses into his arms*

Kai: *sighs hopeless, lifts him up and puts him on his shoulder* And people say that the Russians are drinking too much.

Ray: *lifts Max up* Come on, Max. It's enough for you today.

May: *yells drunk* Party! *kisses Ray's cheek* I love you, Ray-chan!

Ray: *blushes* Max, stop it. Kai, please, take him.

Kai: *rolls the eyes* Sorry, but right now I'm so happy that I not carry him.

Daichi: And I'm happy that I carry no one.

Kai and Ray: Shut up, monkey boy! *walk to Tyson's house*


	3. Kai meets Alesia

In Tyson's house... Living room...

Kai, Ray and Daichi enter with the drunken Tyson and Max. They notice the girls sitting on the floor with Kenny. Mariah, Hilary, Ming Ming and the new girl Alesia use his computer Dizzi to watch a Spot.

Max: *wakes up a little* What's that? A pajama party? I want too!

Ray: *holds him* Max It's enough now. *blushes as Max cuddles up at him* Why me? *sighs and looks at Kai who is watching at the new girl* Kai? *looks at Alesia, gets it, smirks and whispers to the lonely wolf* Is it that what I'm thinking, my friend.

Kai: *looks annoyed at him* Keep dreaming, Ray.

Ray: *smirks* Ok, I will try it.

Daichi: *rolls the eyes* A conversation of two crazy people.

Kai and Ray: *growls an anger* Daichi.

Daichi: *whispers to Kenny* Hey, Chief? What's gining on?

Kenny: *sits next to Ming Ming and turns to his friends with tears in his eyes* Help me. I'm watching this spot for the seventh time.

About the TV spot...

**_Woman: What did you do to me? You cheated on me with_**** Heike, Babette and Nicole. But then, the affair with Caro, my sister. You filthy scoundrel! *slaps the man***

And then, the girls scream in joy. Ming Ming hugs Kenny very tightly.

Kenny: *tries to get free* Help me!

Ming Ming: Hush, Kenny!

Hilary rewinds the tape.

_**Woman: What did you do to me? You cheated on me w...**_

There's a big drop of sweat on Kai, Ray and Daichi. They look stunned and confused at the girls, by still holding Tyson and Max.

Ray: *turns to Kai* I will never understand women.

Kai: *holds Tyson on his shoulder and sighs* You don't have to understand them, Ray. *looks at him* You just have to show who the boss is. *turns to the girls and speaks sternly* Ok, the party is over, my ladies. I ask you to turn off the Computer and go to sleep now.

The girls sigh disappointed but obey. They get up and go to the boy's direction, except Alesia, who is still sitting on the couch.

Hilary: *stops in front of Kai* You know what, Kai?! Sometimes you're really a...

Kai: *interrupts her and looks seriously* I know, Hilary. Now, just go.

Hilary growls but obeys. The other girls follow her.

Ray: *watches them leave and turns proud to Kai* Wow, Kai. That was great. You have to teach me that. *notices that Kai looks at Alesia, who is still sitting on the couch*

Kai narrows his eyebrows. He can't believe it that this girl doesn't obey him.

Kai: *calms down and smirks* Young lady, I said the party is over.

Alesia: *ignores him and closes proudly the eyes* Hmpf...

Kenny: *sits down next to her, puts his hand on her shoulder and whispers* I think you should do what he says. Don't make him mad.

Alesia just continue to ignore Kai.

Kenny: *looks worried at her* Aleia?

Kai: *growls* Hey, Ray!

Ray: *confused* Yes?

Kai: *hands Tyson to him* Hold that for me, please.

Ray: *tries to hold Tyson and Max and gets a little worried* Kai, please calm down.

Tyson: *half drunk* Kai, don't touch her. *hiccup*

Kai: *yells at him by going to Alesia's direction* Shut up, you, idiot.

Tyson: *smirks at Daichi* See, Daichi. Only he can call me idiot.

Daichi rolls his eyes.

Kenny: *stands up and tries to stop Kai* Kai, calm down.

Kai: Out of the way, Kenny. *pushes him away, so that Kenny falls on the floor*

Ray: *growls* Kai, stop it.

Kai: *looks angry down at Alesia* Hey, you.

Alesia looks also angry at him.

Kai: *growls and grabs her wrist* I told you to go to sleep.

Alesia: *grinds her teeth and says in Russian* Поцелуй меня в задницу! (Suck my ass!)

Ray, Daichi and Kenny look confused. They don't understand what she said to Kai.

Kai: *looks first stunned, but then he smirks darkly at her* Ладно, дорогая моя. (Very well, my dear.) *pulls her closer to him and whispers seductively in her ear* Просто скажи, где, когда и как. (Just tell me when, where and how.)

Alesia: *turns red, pushes him away and yells* YOU PERV! *slaps him*

The other boys look scared, with the hope that Kai will not hurt her.

Kai stays calm, smirks and lifts his hand up. Alesia closes scared her eyes with the though that he would slap her back. But she feels a soft touch on her cheek. She opens her eyes and notices that Kai caresses her cheek.

Kai: *smiles a little creepy at her* Don't worry, my dear. I will never hurt a woman.

Alesia: *looks seriously at him* And why not?

Kai: *snorts* I'm a gentleman.

Alesia: *yells at him* You're not gentleman.

Kai: *laughs amused* And you're not a lady.

Alesia: *pushes him away* Ok, I'm going, but just because I want it. *passes him, then Ray and Daichi with Tyson and Max, and leaves the room*

Kai: *watches her leave and smiles slyly* Cute, but snarky. *looks at Kenny* Sorry, Chief. I was out of control. *hands him his hand*

Kenny: *smiles, takes Kai's hand and lets him pull him up* It's ok, Kai.

Ray: *smirks* Are you sure, that you not in love, Kai?

Kai: *turns with the back to him* In this little thing? Don't make me laugh, Ray.

Daichi: *rolls the eyes* Can we go to sleep now? I'm tired!

Kai: *sighs* Alright, we will sleep here. The girls already took the rooms. I go with Daichi to find Tyson's grandfather, so he gives us blankets and pillows. Come on, Daichi. *leaves with his coolness the room, following by Daichi*


	4. The sleepover

Tyson's house... living room... 00:37 am...

It was dark in the room but the Moonlight shines through. The boys lie in the room next to each other and try to fall asleep. But Tyson constantly turns back and forth, so they can't sleep. The worst part is that Tyson sleeps next to Kai.

Tyson: *turns again* Hmmm... Hmmm...

Kai: *tries to calm down and not to strangling him* Arrrg... *turns to Ray and whispers* Say, Ray. Why I have to sleep next to this idiot?

Ray: *whispers back* Because you're the only one, who can kill him, if he goes too far.

Kai: *smirks* Good point.

Tyson: *turns to them* I can hear you, guys. Not cool.

Kai: *whispers annoyed* If you are sober now, then try, please, to sleep.

Tyson: *growls* I'm still angry at you. Why should I listen to you, after what you did to me 2 years ago.

Ray and Kai: *sigh annoyed* Not that again.

Tyson: *remembers the TV spot* What did you do to me? You betrayed me with the Demolition Boys, the Blitzkrieg Boys and the BEGA. But then, the collaboration with Boris, my archenemy. You slimy scoundrel!

Kenny: *screams* Noooooooooooo, not that again. Please, stop it.

Max: *laughs loud* Hahahahahahahahahahaha...

Ray: *sighs* Kai, do something, please.

Kai: *turns to Tyson and thanks to the moonlight Tyson can see Kai's dark, seriously face* Now listen carefully, you big pain in the neck! If you say another word, then that will be your last word that you ever said.

Tyson swallows scared and nods.

Kai: *whispers slyly* Good, boy. You learn fast. And now sleep. *turns away from him*

There is a long pause, as suddenly...

Tyson: *straightenes up* Kai? Have you ever thought about getting married?

Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi: *break out in laughter* Hahahahahahaha…..

Kai: *also straightenes up and yells in panic* That's it. Go away from me, you perv. *grabs his pillow and hit him*

Tyson: Ouch...*tries to protect himself* Not me. A girl of course.

Kai: *lies back down and closes his eyes* Not of your business, Tyson.

Tyson: *smiles and daydreaming* I thought about that. I will marry a beautiful girl. I will have a son. I will give him Dragoon, and he will become the future World champion.

Kai: *smirks* Aha.

Tyson: *looks down at him* Kai? Can I ask you something?

Kai: *sighs, turns to him and looks annoyed* What?

Tyson: *looks at Kai suspiciously* Why did you want to fight me 2 years ago? And not against Ray or Max?

Kai: *growls angry and turns away* Good night, Tyson.

Tyson: *doesn't give up* Hey! I really want to know it.

Ray: *turns to Tyson* Because you're the best blader, ok. Everybody wanted to fight you.

Tyson: *gives again a suspicious look* I think, that's not the only reason, right Kai?

Kai: *growls annoyed* Leave me alone!

Tyson: *smiles slyly* I think you like me. That's why you chose me.

Kai ignores him.

Tyson: *smirks* Oh, I'm right?

Kai: *ignores his question* Good night, Tyson.

Tyson: *punches Kai's shoulder* Come on, my friend. Say it. You like me.

Kai: *growls* Leave me alone, you idiot.

Tyson: *smiles slyly and lies down* Very well, Kai. You want the hard way. Okay, you will get it. *starts to sing*

_**Hello, you, Mister flame**_  
_**I've got some news for you**_  
_**I wanna wake you up**_  
_**so what you wanna do**_  
_**Feel me burning by your side**_  
_**'cause I'm never satisfied**_  
_**Don't have to know your name**_  
_**because it's all the same**_

_**I'm gonna light you up**_  
_**so keep your fire burning**_  
_**I'm gonna launch in you**_  
_**Attack without a warning**_

Ray: *covers his head with the pillow* Please, Kai. Tell him, that you like him. Please.

Tyson: *continues to sing*  
_**you say I'd better stop**_  
_**But I am only human**_  
_**You are my reason why god dare made man**_

Kai: *growls, jumps on him, grabs his neck and yells* Alright, you idiot. I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU! NOW SHUT UP AND SLEEP! *lies back down and turns away*

Tyson: *smiles wide and jumps on him* I like you to, Kai.

Kai: *pushes him away and stands up* That's it! I'm out of here. *takes his pillow and blanket* See you all tomorrow, maybe! *goes to the exit*

Tyson: *worried* Kai, I'm sorry!

Ray: *sighs* Kai, don't take it so serious. You know how Tyson is.

Kai: *turns to him* That's the point. *leaves the room*

Ray: *looks angry at Tyson* Great job, you world champion.

Tyson: *lies down and pounds* Yeah, yeah it's always my fault. Don't worry. Tomorrow I will apologize to him.


	5. End of a friendship?

The next morning... Tyson's house... living room... 08:00 a.m...

Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny wake up first, while Tyson is still sleeping.

Ray: *tries to wake him up* Tyson! Come on, Tyson. You didn't let us sleep last night. And now you are sleeping like a hamster.

Tyson: *opens the eyes a little, and closes them again* Let me sleep, Ray. I'm too tired. *turns away from him*

Ray: *sighs and shakes him* Come on, Tyson. We have to clean up the mess, we made last night. I think, Kai is still angry at you. He is still not here.

Tyson: *yawns and continues to sleep* Kai, is not a woman. He will come back, as always.

The other boys start to laugh.

Max: *laughs hard* Hahahaha, that was good one, Tyson.

Ray: *giggles a little, but then becomes serious again* Tyson, you have to apologize to Kai. I don't know how, but you have to.

Tyson: *rolls to him, opens his eyes and looks thoughtful* Ok, you are right. I will ask Alesia for help. She always know what to do. *stands up and lives the room*

Max: *watches him leave and turns around to Ray* Do you think, Kai will forgive him?

Ray: *smiles* Kai has no choice. We had forgiven him too, when he had betrayed us many times.

Kenny: *smiles* That's true.

Daichi: *thinks* Do you know, guys, how old Kai is now?

Ray: *cleans up Tyson's blanket and pillow* Old enough, Daichi. No blader can live that long. *smiles at his friends and starts to laugh with them*  
Max: *laughs* Hahahahaha, that was great, Ray. You and Tyson are great.

Ray: *smirks proudly* I know. Hahahahahahahaha.

Meanwhile,…

Tyson: *walks along the floor, stops in front of Alesia's door and knocks* Hey, Alesia. I know it's early, but I really need to talk. *opens the door and walks in*

Alesia: *straightens up, still a little sleepy* What is it, Tyson? *notices that someone is sleeping next to her* What the... *screams* AAAAAAH...

Tyson: *worried* What's the matter, Alesia?

Kai: *straightens up, looks at Alesia, then at Tyson and says cool as a cucumber* Morning.

Alesia: What are you doing here, you jerk?

Tyson: *screams in shock, and sits down on the nearest chair* Alesia, no! *screams and snobs* You, him, here. *tries to calm down* I need a moment. I'm an adult. I can handle this. I'm okay. *turns to Alesia and Kai, who give him an annoyed look* Alesia, no! *screams again and turns away from them*

Kai: *sighs and rolls the eyes* Tyson, will you keep it down?

Tyson: *stands angry up, goes to Kai and points at him with the finger* I'm not ready to talk to you yet, you traitor.

Ray: *runs in the room* What happened? I heard screaming. *sees Alesia and Kai, and doesn't know what to say* Oh.

Kenny, Mariah, Ming Ming and Hilary runs also in. They all look stunned at Kai and Alesia.

Alesia: *smiles nervous* It's not what it looks like.

Max: *runs in the room and sees the two* What's this, Kai? A pajama party? Hey, scooch over. *is about to jump to them, but Ray grabs him by the collar and stops him*

Daichi: *walks in* What is going on? *sees the two and disgusts* Ew.

Grandpa: *walks in and looks stunned at them* Wow, hey.

Tyson: *growls in anger and pushes them all out* Okay, that's it. Everybody out. Everybody out. That's my cousin.

Ray: Move it, Max. *grabs grandpa's arm and take him with him* Come with me Mr. Granger.

Tyson: Right now. Everybody. Come on. *stops by the door way and turns around to his best friend* Okay, Kai, I just wanna say that I am hurt. *growls in anger* And I don't think that you, my best friend, are supposed to do that. *tears rolls his cheeks down*

Kai: *face palms* Tyson, can you please stop that? I asked your grandfather to give me a free room. I didn't know that she is here. You annoyed me in the night. So...

Tyson: *yells* So, what! You deliberately jumped into another bed to pay me back?

Alesia: *looks stunned at the boys with a wide open mouth* Excuse me, boys. Are you two...

Kai: *turns to her* No, we aren't.

Tyson: *yells and points* Kai and I live in the eternal circle of life. It's just that he always betray me and later he comes crawling back to me. Like a dog. Or I'm wrong, man's best friend.

Kai growls at him. He gets up from the bed by wearing only boxer shorts.

Alesia: *blushes, by seeing his muscular body* Can you, please, take your clothes on.

Kai: *ignores her, goes to Tyson and punches him in the face, so that Tyson falls on the floor* How did you call me, Champ?

Alesia: *covers her mouth with the hand in shock* Tyson! Kai, stop it!

Tyson: *sits hurt on the floor and smirks darkly* Very, well, Kai. *stands up and yells at him* Outside! Beyblade match, now! *turns away and goes to the exit* Don't let me wait. *leaves the room*

Kai: *growls angry* A dog. Hmm? Very well, my friend. I will show you. *begins to take on his clothes, notices that Alesia watches him* Did you see enough?

Alesia: *blushes and turns away* Are you two serious right now? A Beyblade match, really?

Kai: *rolls his eyes* It's not the first time. He challenged me and I have to accept it.

Alesia: *confused* Why? You two can get hurt!

Kai: *smirks* I told you. It's not the first time. But don't worry about me. I will win this time. *leaves the room with his coolness*

Alesia: I have to stop them. *begins quickly to take on her clothes*


	6. Fight with a surprise

Alesia takes her clothes on and runs to the garden, where the battle should be. She can hear them from afar. Friction from their blades is so strong that it smells like burned metal.

Tyson: Come on, Dragoon.

Dragoon: ROAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Kai: Go, Dranzer.

Dranzer: SCREAAAAAAAAAK!

The scene looks like 2 years ago. The two boys fight each other and get hurt badly. Other friends stand around them and watching.

Alesia: *can't believe what she is sees* HEY, YOU TWO! STOP IT!

Tyson: Stay out of it, Alesia! *gets a hit, falls on the ground and growls angry* Oh, yeah! Is that all what you got?

Kai: *smirks darkly* No my friend it's just the beginning. You will pay for calling me a dog.

Max: *worried* Kai stop it!

Ray: Come on guys. That's enough.

Kai: Shut up, Ray! *gives the order to Dranzer* Blazing Gigs Tempest!

He's depicted guiding a flame with the middle and index fingers of his right hand which he ignites as flaming wings on his back. This initiates a two-phase attack and the wings explodes into a shower of burning feathers which rain upon the battlefield.

Dragoon gets trapped.

Tyson: *growls and calls on Dragoon* Come on, Dragoon! Galaxy Turbo Twister.

Dragoon creates a tornado and gets free of Dranzer's feathers.

Kai: *growls and yells quickly* Blazing Gigs Attack.

The move slices completely and cleanly through Dragoon's windy tornado.

Alesia can't take it anymore. Seeing her 3rd cousin hurt, and how the best friends are fighting each other, is too much for her.

Alesia: *takes out her blade and launcher with 9-inch ripcord* Ok, boys! You give me no other choice.

Kai and Tyson and the others look confused and stunned at her.

Tyson: Alesia, what?

Alesia: *pulls the ripcord* Let it rip! *her blade hits Tyson's and Kai's to stay apart from each other*

Dragoon: ROAAAR!

Dranzer: SCREAAAK!

Tyson and Kai can only watch the scene, while Alesia's blade hits them at every approach they try.

Alesia: FROST!

A Bit-Beast appears, that looks like Dranzer. The feathers are blue and white and everyone can feel the freezing cold.

Tyson: *stunned* You are kidding me, right? *turns to Kai* Another Dranzer?

Kai: *can't believe what he sees* It can't be! I have the only Dranzer.

Max: *excited* Woah, cool! I have a great name. Frostic Dranzer.

Ray: Max! Focus now. There has to be an explanation. Kenny? *turns to him*

Kenny: *tries to find some files in his computer* I'm already trying to find something.

Dizzi: Sorry, Chief. But I have found nothing about that.

Kai: *growls and gives the order to Dranzer* Kick her out, Dranzer!

But Dranzer doesn't obey him. Instead of fighting, he bows scared in front of Frost. Dragoon does the same thing. Everyone can see how Dragoon and Dranzer tremble with fear.

Tyson/ Kai: *both are stunned and look worried at their Bit-Beasts* Dranzer/Dragoon!?

Frost looks proud holds her head up.

Alesia: Frost! Finish it!

Frost: Screaaak! *attacks them and kicks the blades, so that they land on the ground and not circle anymore* SCREAAAK! *gets back into her blade and jumps to Alesia, who catches her*

Everyone looks spreachless at her. Kai growl, that he knows now that he is not the only owner, who has a phoenix Bit-Beast.

Tyson: *walks to her and stops in front of her* Alesia? *grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her* You're a blader? I thought you are a little girl, that needs to be protected. *turns to Hilary* Like her!

Everyone looks at Hilary.

Hilary: *growls angry and yells* HEY! Stop looking at me! I'm not weak!

Tyson: *rolls his eyes and turns back to his cousin and shakes her again* Explain me, what is going on now!

Alesia: *sighs* Ok, I'm a blader. *shows her Beyblade to them, so that everyone can see a Frostic Dranzer* And I'm the owner of the Queen of all Bit-Beasts.

Everyone: *shocked* The Queen of all Bit-Beasts!

Kai doesn't like it and narrows angry his eyebrows.


	7. The story of the queen

Last time...

Alesia: *shows her Beyblade to them, so that everyone can see a Frostic Dranzer* I'm the owner of the Queen of all Bit-Beasts.

Everyone: *shocked* The Queen of all Bit-Beasts!

Kai: *doesn't like it and narrows angry his eyebrows* I don't believe it. *folds his arms* Hmpf...

Kenny: *contradicts him* But Kai, you also saw how Dranzer and Dragoon bowed down to Frostic Dranzer.

Kai: *growls* It doesn't prove anything. Why should the Bit-Beasts have a queen?

Kenny: *acts like a scientist* It's the same as with bees or in a wolf pack. Every species needs a leader. Just as we have a president who protects the country.

Max: *smiles at Kai* Or as we had you as a leader. *hits his shoulder* Right, Team Captain Kai. I remember how you showed us your new strategy. As if it had been yesterday.

Flashback 2001…

Max *goes to visit Tyson. He enters the house and walks into the living room. Shocking, he sees how Kai hits Tyson on the head with a rolled-up newspaper* What the...!

Kai: *hits him* Idiot! Idiot! The whole team are just full of idiots. Why don't you understand my new strategy?! And someone like you want to become a world champion?!

Tyson: *tries to protect himself* Ouch! Kai, stop it! My head hurts!

Kai: *yells and hits him* Your head can't be hurt, because it's hollow.

Tyson: *yells back* Oh, so you think you're the smartest here, or what?

Kai: *grins* I don't think so, I know it!

Tyson: *growls* Ok, then tell me. What the capital of Moscow?

Kai: *growls angrily and hits him again* Idiot! You idiot! Now I have to teach you geography, too.

Tyson: *screams in pain* Ouch! Kai, stop it!

Kai: *hits him* Idiots! Don't ask yourself why I always prefer to be alone!

Max: *looks speechless and smiles* Now I understand it. Kai likes us, that's why he hits us. He he he he!

End of the Flashback…

Kai: *rolls the eyes* That doesn't answer my question. Why do the Bit-Beasts need a queen, if they are strong enough to protect themselves?

Alesia: It's because of LDrago!

Everyone looks at her confused. In particular, she has caught Kai's attention.

Tyson: *scratches his head in confusion* Who is LDrago?

Alesia: *sighs* Ok, let me explain you a story, which was relayed to me by your father, Tyson.

Tyson: *shocked* My father?

Alesia: *nods* Yes, 2 months ago, I got a video cassette from him, and he told me this...

Flashback…

Alesia sits on the couch with her mother and watches the video from her uncle.

Mr. Granger: *tells the story*

_**Many years ago, when all Bit-Beasts were free, they lived peaceful and in harmony. But Dragoon's oldest brother, LDrago, didn't like it to see them all happy.**_

_**He was created from a meteor, and was one of the 88-star constellations. He had the ability to read the thoughts of other Bit-Beasts, and he was able to absorb the energy of other opponents.**_

_**No foe could stand against him. Not even your Bit-Beasts like Draciel [water splashes], like Dranzer [fire burns], Driger [thunder rumbles], or his brother Dragoon [gust of wind]. All failed. He knew every secret plan and every hidden thought. He could predict their every move. LDrago had become the invincible King, and he enslaved them all.**_

_**Nobody dared to oppose him. Except one. Frost! She resisted him and gave him the advice to give up voluntarily. LDrago didn't take it seriously and mocked her. But he didn't know one thing. That the water has a memory. Frost used her powers and set up statures of ice of all Bit-Beasts with their thoughts. That confused LDrago and it drove him crazy. There were too many thoughts for him. As long as he was unfocused, Frost used her icy powers and froze him into a huge ice block. And Frost became the new Queen of all Bit-Beasts.**_

_**Legend has it that if LDrago ever comes out of the ice block, only Frost can defeat him again.**_

End of the Flashback….

Alesia: *smiles proud* And so I got Frost.

Everyone is frozen in awe, even Kai.

Tyson: *jealous* Man, Alesia. You're so lucky to have Frostic Dranzer.

Alesia: *sighs sad* Not really.

Tyson: *confused* Heeeeh?

Alesia: Every time if I use Frost in a battle, the other Bit-Beasts get scared and stop to circle. That's so boring.

Tyson: *feels sorry for her* Oh...

Ray: *puts his hand on her shoulder* Hey, don't be sad, Alesia. I think that's a sign, that you have the Queen. That's means, that you're the protector of our Bit-Beasts. Nothing will happen to us with your assistance.

Alesia: *smiles embarrassed* You really think so?

Tyson: *raises his thumb* Of course. We'll all be counting on you.

Alesia looks at them all, how everyone raise the thumb, excluded Kai.

Ray: *notices Kai's expression* Do you have something to tell us, Kai?

Kai: *folds his arms and closes the eyes* This story was about many years ago. But now our Bit-Beasts have become stronger. *turns around and walks to the exit* My Dranzer doesn't need a queen. *turns to Alesia* You! Come this evening to my house. At 7 p.m. *looks at everyone* And alone! *gazes at Alesia* I will show you, that Dranzer is strong enough to defeat the queen.

Tyson: *growls at him* I will come too. I will not allo...

Alesia: *interrupts him* Tyson, it's ok. *looks proudly at Kai* I will come, Kai.

Kai: *smirks* Very good, my dear. See you later. And don't let me wait. *walks away*

Tyson: *growls angry* Arrrgh... This jerk. I could just... *frozen for a moment and smirks slyly* He he he he... I have an idea.

Ray: *sighs* That can't be good.

The other get a little worried.

Kenny: *tries to stop him* Tyson, don't do something stupid. The last prank you did to Kai, didn't end well.

Max: You mean, when Kai slept over at Tyson's house and in the night Kai opened his eyes and saw Boris over him? Who said "I got you, Kai. You can't run away from me." Kai jumped from the bed with a scream. Then he recognized that, it's Tyson, who disguised as Boris.

Kenny: Yeah, that's the prank. Then Kai chased Tyson through the whole house and even throw knives at him.

Alesia: *stunned* Ok, Tyson. Whatever you have planned now. Stop it.

Tyson: *pets her head* Don't worry, my dear cousin. This prank is just a revenge for the punch, he'd given me. *walks with a big smirk to the computer room*


	8. Father and son conflikt

Kai returns home. He opens the front door, enters and sees his father angrily standing in the hallway. The young phoenix boy rolls his eyes in annoyance and hands his jacket over to the butler John.

John: *takes the jacket and bows* Welcome back, Master Kai.

Kai: *answers in his serious way* Thank you, John. *goes to his father and stops in front of him* What have I done now, father?

His father looks at him silently and darkly.

Kai: *raises his eyebrow* Did I destroy the computer system?

His father looks at him blankly.

Kai: *thinks* Did I bankrupt the company?

His father keeps looking at him.

Kai: *thinks and scratches the back of his head* Did I totaled the family car?

His father growls ...

Kai: *slowly run out of ideas* If that doesn't work, then I don't know what to do. *sighs and grins cheekily* Oh, I know! I slept with your concubines, right?

His father looks at him speechless and shocked.

Kai: *raises the shoulders* What? I just wanted to know if you were listening to me!

Mr. H: *yells at him* I have no concubines!

Kai: *rolls the eyes* I was joking! Or do you, older people, not know what joking is?

John: *gives a little giggle* Hpfff...

Kai: *smirks proudly* You see! John understands me.

Mr. H: *looks darkly at John* Stop praising him, John.

Kai: *growls and yells at him* Stop yelling at my butler.

Mr. H: *leans closer to his sons face* Watch the way you talk to me! Do you have no respect to your father?

Kai: *smirks at him* I could ask you the same.

John gets a little worried. Since 2 years he has to watch the conflict between father and son. Suddenly his mobile phone sounds.

John: *checks it and sees that he gets a message for Mr. H* Emmh, Sir!? Mr. Hiwatari?!

Mr. H: *looks confused at John* What is it, John?

John: I got a message for you from one of Master Kai's friends. From Mr. Granger.

Kai: *thinks* What is this idiot up to now?

Mr. H: Read it, John.

John: *starts to read Tyson's message* Mr. Hiwatari, yesterday at my welcome party, your son Kai paid me a visit. After the party, he entered my cousin's room.

Mr. H: *looks stunned at Kai and yells* You... You entered the room of a girl? While you were drunk?

Kai: *growls angry but tries to stay calm* I didn't drink, Dad.

Mr. H: *yells at him* And you think I will believe that?

John: Mr. Hiwatari? There is more.

Kai: *tries to stop him* John, don't read it.

Mr. H: *looks disappointed at Kai* Continue, John. I really want to know what my son is doing in his free time.

John: *reads* Well... In the morning I entered the room and saw Kai in the bed next to my beloved, little cousine. Dressed only in boxer shorts. Later he left the room dressed.

Mr. H: *yells again* You entered the room of a girl? While you were drunk? And in the next morning you were dressed only in boxer shorts in the bed next to the cousin of your friend? And then you left the room dressed, as if nothing happened?

Kai: *rolls his eyes* Nothing happened between her and me, Dad.

Mr. H: *shakes disappointed the head* And you think I will believe that?

John: Mr. Hiwatari?

Mr. H: *annoyed* What?

John: Here is more!

Mr. H.: *laughs crazy* Hahahahaha, what can there be more interesting?

John: *reads* Thank you so much for bringing up such a good, well-behaved son. *looks confused at the message* I think, that was meant sarcastically.

Mr. H.: *looks stunned at his son* Are you happy now? Did you use even protection? What if the girl is pregnant?

Kai: *sighs and looks seriously at his father* I say it again, Dad. Nothing happened between me and her.

Mr. H: *raises an eyebrow* Are you sure?

Kai: Yes.

Mr. H: *thinks and sighs* Well, you have to marry here anyway.

Kai: *shocked* What?

Mr. H: Everyone will know that you were with her in bed. What will say the people? We will lose costumers. Besides, you wanted to marry a city girl.

Kai: *stunned* Yes, but not the cousin of my best friend.

Mr. H: *annoyed* Either she or the girl I choose for you. *walks away*

Kai: *yells after him* You can't do that to me, Dad!

Mr. H.: *ignores him, enters his master room and closes the door* ...

John: *walks to Kai and bows to him* I'm so sorry, Master Kai.

Kai: *sighs* It's ok, John. I think I have no other choice than to marry her.

John: *surprised* Are you serious, Master Kai.

Kai: *looks at John* You heard what my father said. Her or an annoyed princess. Prepare the dinner. We will have a guest this evening.

John: *bows* Yes, Master Kai. *walks in the direction to the kitchen*

Kai: *walks the stairs up and growls* Well, Tyson. You want war, you will get it!


	9. Door intercom discussion

Late in the evening when the sun went down ...

Tyson accompanies Alesia to Kai's house. He is worried and wants to go in with her so much, but Alesia has asked him to let her handle it alone. Tyson must accept her request. They reach the entrance gates.

Tyson: *turns to his cousin* Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?

Alesia: *smiles* Don't worry, Tyson. I am a big, super strong girl. *shows her arm muscles*

Tyson: *smiles back and rings* Ok, if you say so.

Suddenly, John's voice can be heard on the door intercom.

John: Good evening. My name is John. The butler of the Hiwatari family. What can I do for you?

Tyson: *answers* Hi, John. It's me, Tyson. How are you, Dude? Is big boss at home? I brought my cousin with me. He invited her.

John: Good evening, Mr. Granger. Master Kai...

Tyson: *interrupts him* Wow, wow, wow, John. Hold on. Please, stop with the Mr. thing. It isn't my world. OK.

John: *confused* Hmmm... How should I call you then?

Tyson: *grins* How about "The King of the bladers"?! *laughs*

Alesia rolls her eyes and face-palms.

John: *sighs* Mr. Granger. I will come to you now to open the gate. *hangs up*

Tyson: *sulks* Don't worry, one day he'll learn it. *looks at his cousin and grabs her by the shoulders* Now listen to me, Alesia. If this bonehead comes too close to you, then don't be shy and...

Alesia: *blushes and interrupts him* Tyson! I will not do it!

Tyson: *looks weird and confused* Let me finish, sweetie. If he gets too close to you, don't be shy and kick him in his big, fat... * stops and looks at her* Why don't you interrupt me?

Alesia: You told me to let you finish. And I'm definitely not going to kick his...

Kai: *interrupts her* I can hear you, you two pervert.

Alesia and Tyson turns startled to the door intercom.

Tyson: *growls and yells into it* Didn't your parents teach you not to eavesdrop on other people?

Kai: *smiles smartly* No, my parents taught me to eavesdrop on other people. Oh, and thank you for your nice message for my father.

Tyson: *whispers sneakily* Did you like it?

Kai: *whispers back* Hmmm. But of course. I can't wait to massage your face.

Tyson: *whispers seductively* Oh, that sounds so tempting. I would also like to paint your face. I think blue eye shadow would look good on you. Especially, with your blue stripes.

Kai: *whispers in a husky voice* I would like to go to you now and do it with you.

Alesia: *looks stunned with an open mouth* Boys? You are both very pretty. John is already here.

Tyson: *jumps up when he sees John standing next to him at the gates* How long have you been standing there, John?

John: *clears throat* Long enough, Mr. Granger. *whispers into the door intercom* Master Kai, now I understand why you haven't touched a woman yet.

Kai: I'll cut your monthly bonus, John, if you don't stay out of my love life.

Tyson: *chuckles* You have a love life?

Kai: *growls* I'm at least brave enough to admit my feelings to a girl. What about you, champ? You have been in love with Hilary since you were 15 and instead of telling her that you like her, you start a fight.

Tyson: *rolls the eyes and blushes* We don't fight. We express our feelings in this way. Every time she hits me, I know she likes me.

Alesia: *giggles and teases him* You like Hilary?

Tyson: *blushes more* Yes, but don't tell her.

John: *opens the door* My Lady. You can come in.

Alesia goes in, but is stopped by Tyson.

Tyson: *grabs her shoulders and looks at her seriously* Don't drink alcohol. Not that something happens between you two.

Alesia: *rolls her eyes and hugs him* Don't worry, it won't happen.

Kai: My mother had said it too. And I was born 9 months later.

Tyson: *looks weird and confused* Have you made a joke now? This isn't you... Who are you and what did you do with my buddy Kai?

Kai: *sighs* John, close the gate.

John: Yes, Master Kai. *closes the gate in front of Tyson's face*

Tyson: Hey!

Kai: Go home, Tyson. I'll bring your cousin back tomorrow. *hangs up*

Tyson: *growls and looks at Alesia* Remember what I told you, Alesia. I will wait for you at home.

Alesia: *smiles at him* See you tomorrow, Tyson. *follows John*

Tyson turns and goes home. On the way he growls and insults Kai.


	10. Little master has grown up

John and Alesia reach the front door, that John opens for Alesia.

John: *bows and lets her in* Lady Alesia, please come in.

Alesia: *smiles at him* Thank you, John. *she goes in and notices a lot of maids standing in a row in parallel* Oh.

Maids: *bow in the choir* Welcome, Lady Alesia!

Alesia is a little confused and doesn't know what to do next.

Suddenly Kai's voice cab be heard.

Kai: How long do you want to stay there?

Alesia looks up and sees him standing on the stairs. Dressed in a white tuxedo. So tall. So strong. So proud. When she looks into his ruby red eyes, she feels that a strong heat wave is rolling over her whole body. Her heart starts pounding quickly. Her thoughts start to go crazy. She wants to know what it's like to be in his arms. How his lips feel. How many hearts had he broken?

Alesia: *asks herself in thought* Why are you asking these questions?

Alesia's Thoughts: First, I am your thoughts. Second, I'll come with you.

Alesia: *shakes her head to get rid of it* Leave me alone. I'll get along without you.

Alesia's thoughts: Don't you dare to drive me away. Do you remember what happened at the wedding party of your best friend? You can watch it on your mobile phone.

Alesia: *sighs* Ok, you can stay, but don't disturb.

Alesia's thoughts: *giggles slyly* Don't worry, I'm staying invisible.

Kai: *raises an eyebrow and grins at Alesia* I know I'm very handsome, but you don't have to look at me like that. I'll feel shy.

Alesia's thoughts: *teenager scream* Why does he have to look so good? Hug me, my phoenix boy.

Alesia: *shakes her head and accidentally shouts loudly* Shut up!

Kai: *narrows eyebrows* What did you say?

John and the maids get scared. Some maids hug each other in fear.

John: *thinks* Young lady, please don't talk to the young master like that.

Alesia: *smiles nervously* I'm sorry. Self-talk. *crosses her arms and proudly raises the head* I didn't look at you, I looked at the painting behind you.

Kai: *turns and sees the painting "The Scream", looks at her again and gives her an expressionless look* Serious now?

Alesia: *puts her hands on her hip and says her opinion* Don't be so conceited. What do you think who you are?

Kai: *closes his eyes and laughs like in the 5 episode of V-Force* You want to know who I am? I'm one of the richest people in Japan. I'm a top beyblader. The guardian of the bit-beast Dranzer. I won a lot of battles. I have...

Alesia: *interrupts him* ...lost to Tyson!

Kai: *a dark aura forms around him* You... you little...

This time John and the Maids hug each other, they have never seen Kai so angry in his childhood and until now.

John: *worries about Alesia and thinks* Young lady, you're digging your own grave.

Alesia: *walks up the stairs in his direction* What? Did I find your weak point? *stumbles, cannot keep the balance and is about to fall, but is caught by Kai*

Her head is pressed against his strong chest, and she can suddenly hear his heartbeat. One of his hands is on her waist and the other is holding her wrist. She blushes and looks up. He looks at her with his mysterious typical look. The maids sigh at the sight of the romantic scene. One of them takes a picture and John holds up a 10 point sign.

John: *takes a handkerchief, wipes away the tears and whispers* Our little master grew up. I thought that day would never come.

Kai: *raises her chin and grins at her face* Alesia Granger, no one has yet been born who can find my weak point.

He lets her go and turns around.

Kai: Follow me. I have to talk to you.

Alesia's thoughts: *grins* What a sexy ass. I want to touch it.

Alesia: *shakes her head and thinks* I don't want it. Keep your mouth shut!

Kai: *stops without turning to her* I can see your reflection in the mirror there. Stop examining my butt. My house is not a museum. *continues to walk*

Alesia: *follows proudly and looks away from him* I'm not interested in your half-Russian ass.

Kai: *rolls the eyes* Whatever! *opens the door to the meeting room and lets her in* Ladies first!

Alesia enters the room. Before Kai enters the room, he turns to John and the maids and gives them a warning look not to overhear. Finally, he goes in and closes the door. The servants breathe a sigh of relief.

John: *wipes away the tears with a handkerchief* Our little master has grown up. Buuuuuuh... As if it was yesterday that I carried him piggyback. Buuuuh...

The maids hug and comfort him.

PS: You can also read this story on Wattpad. There are with pictures.


	11. He got a girl!

Mrs. Hiwatari: *enters the house and the first thing she sees is, John and the maids hugging each other* Is something happened?

John and Maids: *looks at her with tears in the eyes* MADAM!

Mrs. Hiwatari: *confused* Yes, it's me. What's going on?

John gives the maids a sign and the girls run to Mrs. Hiwatari and push her softly to the center of the hall.

Mrs. Hiwatari: *confused and worried* What are you doing?

John: *puts a chair for her* Please, my Madam. Sit down. We will explain you everything.

Mrs. Hiwatari: *just lifts her shoulders and sits on the chair* Alright.

John and the maids form in a circle, so that Mrs. Hiwatari is in the center.

_**John: *stands in front of her and sings* Madam! We're your servants.**_

Mrs.: Hiwatari: *smiles* Yes, I know!

_**John: And we have news for you. So you better listen.**_

Mrs.: Hiwatari: *confused* Ah-huh, Okay.

_**John: It's about your son.**_

Mrs.: Hiwatari: *gets worried* Oh, my god. What happened?

_**Maids: *circle her and sing mysterious* Your son got in a serious situation.**_

Mrs.: Hiwatari: *looks shocked and worried at the maids* Serious situation? What for a situation?

_**Maids: *continue to circle her* He is in the meeting room.**_

Mrs.: Hiwatari: In the meeting room?

_**Maids: *shake with the index finger* But not alone.**_

Mrs.: Hiwatari: *stands quickly up* Not alone? Who is with him?

_**Maids: *push her back on the chair* Madam, no need to worry.**_

Mrs.: Hiwatari: *looks worried* Why not?

_**John: *sings dramatically* Cause tonight for the first time**_  
_**With his own will**_  
_**For the first time in his life history**_  
_**He got a girl!**_

_**John and Maids: *sing and dancing* He got a girl!**_

**_Mrs._**** Hiwatari: *puts her hands on her chest and looks proud* Hallelujah!**

_**John and Maids: *put their hands in the air and looks up* He got a girl!**_

_**Mrs. Hiwatari: *looks up and smiles* Amen!**_

_**John: *whispers into her ear* He received her and **__**he got caught**__**.**_  
_**Absolutely confident!**_

_**John and Maids: He got a girl!**_

_**Mrs. Hiwatari: Hallelujah!**_

_**John and Maids: He got a girl!**_

Mrs. Hiwatari: *asks John* What does she look like?

_**John: Medium size, pink haired, lean and blue eyes**_  
_**Naughty and elegant and beautiful and nice**_

_**John: God bless this girl, she's a single too**_  
_**She fell from the sky, and she did what she had to do**_  
_**She looked into his eyes, and he lost his mind**_  
_**The next generation is coming and starts to bind**_

_**John and Maids: He got a girl! *throw confetti and dance***_

_**Mrs. Hiwatari: *dances ballet* Hallelujah!**_

_**John and Maids: *jump in the air* He got a girl!**_

_**Mrs. Hiwatari: *dances Cha Cha Cha* Amen!**_

Everyone starts wild to dance. 3 maids climb on the table and the others do somersaults. John and Mrs. Hiwatari dance the waltz. Suddenly, the door of the library opens and a confused Mr. Hiwatari appears. Mrs. Hiwatari, John and the Maids stop and smile nervously. Mr. Hiwatari looks at them weird and stunned. John opens his mouth to explain it, but...

Mr. Hiwatari: *stops him* No, John, I don't want to know it. You have 20 minutes to clean this mess. Or no bonus this month. *goes back into the room and closes the door*

The servants and Mrs. Hiwatari look at each other.

_**John and Maids: He got a girl!**_

_**Mrs. Hiwatari: Hallelujah!**_

Mr. Hiwatari: *yells angry from the library* MISAKI!

Mrs. Hiwatari: Sorry, darling! *gives the servants the sign to clean up and goes to her husband*

**PS: You can also read it in Wattpad.**


	12. The contract

In the meeting room...

Kai: *passes Alesia, goes to the big, old-fashioned wood table and starts to open every drawer* Where did this old man hide it?

Alesia: *tilts her head in confusion* What are you searching?

Kai: *continues to search for something, not even to look at her* My candy! *opens a drawer and finds a box in there* There it is! *takes a cigarette out of the box and lights it* I need it to relieve the stress. *looks at Alesia and breathes out* And it's your fault.

Alesia: *that blows her away* This is your candy?

Kai: *breathes in and out* Hey, you have your candy and I have mine.

Alesia: *stunned* Are you serious? You're one of the best beybladers. 2 years ago I saw you on TV. And now you ruin your lungs? If Tyson finds this out, he will kill you.

Kai: *smirks at her* My dear, I died years ago, since your cousin defeated me for the first time. Now I only exist. Didn't Tyson tell you, who I am?

Alesia: *thinks* Well, yes. He told me that you are insane. And a psychopath.

Kai: *exhales the cigarette smoke through the left corner of his mouth* I already know that. He taught me that last year. I didn't even know that I'm really like that. I asked Max and Ray if they think so too.

Alesia: And what did they say?

Kai: *lifts the shoulders* They said they had something to do and ran away. It turns out that I haven't known I am a psychopath all these years. * exhales *What else did he tell you?

Alesia: *thinks* Yes, he also told me, that you after boys.

Kai: *starts coughing and asks with a hoarse voice* What did he tell you?

Alesia: *repeats* He told me, that you...

Kai: *stops her and extinguishes the cigarette in the ashtray* Don't say it. I heard you. *growls angry* I will kill this idiot.

Alesia: He tells me you're crazy about him.

Kai: *smirks darkly* Well, right now I'm really crazy about him. I can't wait to see him.

Alesia: *stunned* Really now?

Kai: *looks at her as if she slapped him and speaks with sarcasum with a girly voice* But of course, I don't know how it feels to be with a woman. *smirks at her* Can you teach me? *takes a few documents out of the drawer and puts them on the table* Read and sign it.

Alesia: *goes to the table* What is it? *takes the documents and is shocked* A marriage contract?

Kai: The paparazzi knows you were in my bed.

Alesia: * looks stunned with an open mouth at him * Excuse me, I was ...

Kai: * interrupts her * Don't be so selfish. This is about my future company. But also a part around you. Do you want everyone to point their fingers at you tomorrow that you slept with a billionaire?

Alesia: * still stunned * I was in your bed?

Kai: * rolls his eyes * The paparazzi doesn't care who was in bed with whom. Think of your family. Think of Tyson, grandfather, or your uncle. It will be a shame. I give you 2 years. 2 years and we'll divorce. If you don't have feelings for me.

Alesia: *gives him a weird look* You are crazy, right?

Kai: *yells at her* Yes, I'm crazy. I'm crazy like your cousin told you. Our company will lose lot of costumers. And one of my best frinds, whom I want to kill now, will be a joke in the whole town.

Alesia: I don't know. I have to think about that. I always wanted to marry a man, but with love.

Kai: *raises an eyebrow, goes to her and pulls her closer to him* You mean, you have no feelings for me?

Alesia blushes and looks away.

Kai: *sighs* I can give you everything, Alesia Granger. I don't know how it will be with the love, but you will have a rich life. Do you know how it feels to be rich?

Alesia: *still in Kai's arms, blushes more* Well, once when swine influenza was the main topic. I was on a school trip in Berlin and visited the big aquarium. I had sneezed only once and the ambulance came. I had fought for my life. The paramedics tied me up and took me away. In the hospital I had all-inclusive for 2 months. I was like a queen there.

Kai: *lets go of her and looks stunned* You are joking, right?

Alesia: Nope.

Kai: *starts loud to laugh* Hahahahahahahaha. 2 months... Hahahahahaha... All inclusive... Hahahahahaha... *stops laughing and looks serious again* That was good one, my dear. *gives her a pen* Sign it.

Alesia: *looks at the documents then at Kai* I'm sorry. I can't do that.

Kai sighs, pours out himself whiskey.

_**[Verse 1: Kai] **_*puts the glass on the table and sings*  
_**Right here, right now**_  
_**I put the offer out**_  
_**I don't want to chase you down**_  
_**I know you see it**_  
_**You run with me**_  
_**And I can cut you free**_  
_**Out of the poverty and suffer you keep in**_  
_**So trade that typical for something colorful**_  
_**And if it's lazy, live a little lazy**_  
_**You can play it sensible, a queen of conventional**_  
_**Or you can risk it all and see**_

_**[Chorus: Kai] **_*climbs on the table and dances*  
_**Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play**_  
_**'Cause I have what you need**_  
_**So come with me and take the ride**_  
_**It'll take you to the other side**_  
_**'Cause you can do like you do**_  
_**Or you can marry me**_  
_**Stay in the cage, or take the key of the destiny**_  
_**Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly**_  
_**It'll take you to the other side**_

_**[Verse 2: Alesia]**_  
_**Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in**_  
_**Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen**_  
_**So thanks, but no**_  
_**I think I'm good to go**_  
_**'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in**_  
_**Now I admire you, and in your life what you do**_  
_**You're onto something, really it's something**_  
_**But I live among the swells, and I don't like jewels**_  
_**I don't need anything from you**_

_**[Chorus: Alesia]**_  
_**Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play**_  
_**'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride**_  
_**I don't need to see the other side**_  
_**So I don't have to marry you**_  
_**I'm good to do like me**_  
_**Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key of destiny**_  
_**Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine**_  
_**I don't need to see the other side**_

_**[Verse 3: Kai]**_  
_**Now is this really how you like to spend your days?**_  
_**Vodka and misery, and parties and discotheques**_

_**[Alesia] **_*walks to the door*  
_**If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town**_  
_**Tyson will find out, and you will go down**_

_**[Kai] **_*he sits on the executive chair, pours out himself wine and leans back with it*  
_**But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little**_  
_**Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll**_  
_**But I guess I'll leave that up to you**_

_**[Alesia] **_*stops, thinks about that and turns to him*  
_**Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly**_  
_**So how many months it would be taken?**_

_**[Kai] **_*stands up*  
_**Fair enough, I will not disappoint you**_  
_**I'd give you 24, we could shake and make it happen**_

_**[Alesia] **_*goes to him*  
_**I wasn't born this morning, 12 would be just fine**_

_**[Kai]**_  
_**What about 22**_

_**[Alesia] **_*walks closer*  
_**15**_

_**[Kai]**_  
_**I'd do 20**_

_**[Alesia] **_*comes closer*  
_**17**_

_**[Kai]**_  
_**Maybe 19**_

_**[Alesia] **_*stands in front of him*  
_**18**_

Both shaking hands. Alesia signs the contract, pours a glass whiskey and drinks it.

Kai: *smiles* Well, Mrs. Hiwatari. Congratulation, you are my wife now. But something is missing.

Alesia: *confused* And what?

Kai: *walks around the table to her, pulls her closer* This! *kisses her passionately*


	13. A billionaire can have everything

He kisses her passionately. She feels like wax melting in his arms. Slowly she opens her eyes and looks into his ruby red. Alesia can feel her heart beat faster and her legs become weak and is about to fall, but he can catch her in time.

Kai: *breaks the kiss, by still holding her* Are you alright?

Alesia: *a little woozy and is melting* Whaaaaaaat?

Kai: *picks her up in bride style* Hey, I know, I'm kind of irresistible. You are the first one who cannot stand on her feet.

Alesia: *blushes, but behave proudly* Pfff, you can put me down. I'm her for a beyblade match. And now I'm married to you for 18 months.

Kai: *smirks, by still holding her* Well, my dear. I'm not cheap. I think, that would be a little weird, if we discover in 12 months. Don't you think so?

Alesia: *blushes more and sighs* Well, I already signed the contract. So there is no way back for me. *looks at him* Can you please put me down?

Kai: *doesn't even think about to put her down* Hang on! *holds her tight and goes to the next door*

Alesia: *a little in panic, but holds herself on him* Aaaah, what are you doing? Put me down. *tries to get free and bites Kai's shoulder*

Kai: *growls in pain, but holds her and kicks the door with the leg to open it* Behave, honey.

Alesia: *looks blushed at him and thinks* _**Honey? Did he just call me honey?**_

Kai: *enters the room and puts Alesia down* Welcome to my training room. *turns on the light*

Alesia's jaw drops. The whole room was full of modern technical sports equipment. Computer monitors are hanging on the walls, started immediately when Kai turned the light on.

Alesia: Wow!*but is suddenly a little confused* Why are we here?

He ignores her question, takes off his jacket and shirt. Alesia's eyes widen and she blushes when she sees his muscles and abs.

Alesia (thoughts): _**This man must be a greek god. Maybe he is Ares.**_

Kai: *notices that she's looking at him with a flushed face and grins at her* Have you seen enough? Should I continue stripping?

Alesia: *blushes more and turns with the back to him* No, you really have no shame, do you?

Kai: *goes to her and hugs her from behind* Well, honey. You are my wife now. *whispers seductively in her ear* And undress in front of my wife, is nothing to be ashamed of.

Alesia: *gets goose bumps and tries to push him away* Stop it. Let go!

Kai: *giggles and holds her tighter* You're so cute when you're shy. *thinks* **_This is what I wanted. A girl, that fight me._**

Alesia: *tries to change the theme* Why are we here?

Kai: *lets go of her, walks to a wardrobe, takes a white singlet and puts it on* For a Beyblade match, honey.

He presses the button next to the wardrobe. The floor in the middle of the room vibrates, divides in half and a big bey stadium is revealed. A size of 6 square meters.

Alesia: *looks stunned at him* Is there something you don't have?

Kai: *smirks proudly* I can have everything. I am a billionaire. *takes out his blade and launcher with 8-inch ripcord* Are you ready?

Alesia: *also takes it out* I'm ready! *goes into the fight pose* But I warn you, you will lose.

Kai. *goes also into the fight pose and laughs darkly* We will see, honey. *yells loud* Computer, countdown!

Computer: *recognizes Kai's voice* Yes, Sir! **3, 2, 1...**


	14. Don't mess with the queen

In the training room...

Computer: *counts down* **3, 2, 1...**

Kai and Alesia: *both pull the ripcord* **Let it rip!**

Both blades enter the stadium, only that Dranzer stays away from the queen and doesn't even try to attack her. Frost circles in the middle of the stadium, while Dranzer circles her, as Brooklyn did in the first battle to tire Kai.

Kai: *remembers this situation and looks at Alesia, who smirks at him* You saw it, do you?

Alesia: Yop! *smiles* I saw it and learned it from him! I give you the advice to give up, because Dranzer won't dare to attack my Frost.

Kai: *growls* Shows what you know, honey. DRANZER!

Dranzer comes out from the blade and appears in all his glory.

Dranzer: SCREAAAK!

Kai: *yells* Attack her now.

But Dranzer doesn't attack her, instead he gives Kay a scared look. As if he were saying, "Please, don't force me, master"!

Kai: *confused, because he knows Dranzer as a fearless Bit-Beast* Dranzer?

Alesia: *smirks* Ok, now it's my turn. FROST!

And there she is. The queen of all Bit-Beasts. She appears with so much elegance, with a raised head and with a look full of wisdom. Dranzer bows to her very deeply. And don't look at her.

Kai: *growls in anger and can't accept what he sees* Dranzer, what are you doing? Come on, don't let it get you down. Kick her out!

Dranzer doesn't listen to him and is still bowing to the queen, while Frost waits for Alesia's order.

Alesia: Frost, kick him out!

Frost: *attacks Dranzer* SCREAAAK! *kicks the Kai's beyblade, so that it lands out of the stadium not circle anymore*

Dranzer: *disappears back into the blade * SCREAAAK!

Frost: SCREAAAK! *does the same and jumps to Alesia, who catches the blade*

Alesia: Well done, Frost. *gives Frost a proud look and puts the beyblade into her dress pocket* So, it looks like I won, right?

Computer: Sorry, Sir, but you lost.

Kai: *picks his blade up and growls* Why? It can't be that she has so much power over you. *sighs*

Alesia: *worried* Are you ok?

Kai: *sighs again and smiles* Well, looks like my wife is a strong beyblader.

Alesia: *smiles cute* Oh, thank you. But I already told you, that no Bit-Beast dares to fight the queen.

Kai: *close his eyes and smiles* Well, like your cousin said. I was a psychopath and was too proud to listen to you. *claps in the hands* Computer, shut down.

Computer: Yes, Sir. *shuts down*

The bey stadium disappears and the two halves of the floor closes.

Alesia: And what now?

Kai: *take on his jacket, goes to her and hugs her* I think the dinner is ready. Are you hungry?

Alesia: *blushes and puts her hands on his chest* Well, yes.

Kai: *gives her a quick kiss and push her to the door* Come on, let's go to the dining room. *goes with her to the door and opens it* What the...

Suddenly, John the maids and Mrs. Hiwatari lose their balance and fall on the floor.

John and the Maids: *smirks nervous* Good evening, Master Kai.

Mrs. Hiwatari: *also smiles nervous, but a little like she doesn't care what she did right now* Hello, my baby boy.

Alesia giggles when she hears the name "Baby boy".

Kai: *closes his eyes and blushes in embarrassment* Mom, John and Ladies. This villa has so many rooms. Why did you choose for this one?

Maids: *in choir show their dust broom* We wanted to clean the door.

John: *stands up and stands in a typical butler pose* I watched the beautiful ladies clean the door.

Mrs. Hiwatari: *smiles cute* And watched how, John watched, how the girls clean the door.

Kai: *face palms* Mom, I'm not stupid. *hugs his wife* But if you all want to know. We two are married.

There was a loooooooooooooooong pause. But suddenly, Mrs. Hiwatari, John and the maids scream in joy. Mrs. Hiwatari hugs her son and her daughter-in-law. Alesia hugs her mother-in-law back.

John: *shakes Kai's hand* Congratulations, Master Kai. I had been waiting for this day for so long. *starts crying*

The maids also cry and hug John.

Kai: *sighs annoying* Okay, that's enough. John is the dinner ready?

John: *in proud butler pose* Yes, Master Kai.

Kai: Then let's go to the dining room. My wife is hungry. *pulls Alesia closer to him and goes with them all to the dining room*


	15. Wedding night

After the dinner... 01:23 a.m. in the Kai's Bedroom...

The moonlight shines into the room. Kai and Alesia are both lying in bed with their backs to each other. Alesia is dressed in two-piece pajamas, while Kai only wears boxers. Both are still wide awake and lost in thought. But finally Kai breaks the silence.

Kai: *lies with closed eyes and doesn't turn to her* Are you awake?

Alesia: *flushes in embarrassment and plays with her fingertips* Yes.

Kai: *sighs* I'm sorry, that my father wasn't present at dinner. He's mad at me. He wanted me to marry a girl from a rich family. But thanks to Tyson, he found out everything, what happened, and gave me the choice. An annoying princess or you. I chose you.

Alesia: *asks softly* Why me?

The phoenix-boy turns on his back and sighs. There is a loooong pause. He thinks about how best to put it so as not to hurt her feelings.

Kai: *looks at the ceiling* Hn... Well, you're not annoying like the other girls, who run after me like puppies. I want a wife and not a puppy. You are the first one I spend more than 2 hours with. Oh, and of course Hilary too. You are shy towards me and try to keep your distance. It's a challenge for me. And I love challenges.

Alesia: *proudly* I'm not shy!

Kai: *turns to her and smirks* Oh, really? *clutches her with arms and legs so that she can't flee from him* And how is it now?

Alesia: *her heart beats faster, her temperature rises, and she tries to get free, but the lonely wolf is to strong* Aaah... Kai, let go! Let go of me!

Kai: *chuckles slyly with a scowl on his face* See! Do you believe me now? *kisses her neck and breathes in her scent* Your mind say no, but your heart desires more. *nibbles on her ear*

Alesia is a little dizzy. She doesn't know what to say or do. She feels like a little rabbit that is being eaten by a wolf right now. He managed to woo her. When he turns her on her back and gets on top of her, she looks into his lustful ruby eyes. She feels hypnotized.

Kai: *bows closer and pins her tighter to the bed* We'll not do it if you don't want to.

Alesia turns her flushed head away from him. She knows that she signed the contract in the evening and this marriage was not for love. And she is the only woman now, who has the right to jump into his bed. After all, it's their wedding night.

Alesia: *looks at him* I can't say no on our wedding night.

Kai: *large sweat drop on the side of his face* Are you talking about the rules now? *chuckles* Would you say no if it weren't our wedding night?

Alesia: *plays shy with her fingertips* Well, that depends on how the night goes.

Kai: *again a large sweat drop and thinks* **_Is she trying to tell me, that I'm not good enough in bed?_** *sighs and gives her an expression, as if she hurts his feelings* That hurt me deeply, honey. Look, Alesia. If we start, there is no stopping. Are you sure, that you are ready?

Alesia: *looks at him thoughtfully and plays again with her thoughts* _**Ready? In my dreams the wedding night would be with a beloved person.**_ *trembles a little* It's not a matter of being ready. *gets her right arm free, puts her hand on her husbands chest and thinks again* **_However. This man in front of me, could be the one in my dreams._** *smiles at him* I don't want to start a fight with you. *in thoughts again* _**Therefore, I'm not scared with this man by my side.**_

The phoenix-boy smiles softly. He takes her wrist, and kisses the whole arm down until he reaches her shoulder. He licks and bite it. Alesia growls in pain, but tries to hold out. Like a wild animal, he uses all his strength to tear her upper pajama part in pieces. Alesia screams embarrassed and uses her hands to cover her chest.

Kai: *gently caresses her cheek* No, honey. *leans in and whispered into her ear* Don't be shy. Let me see you. Are you trust me?

Alesia: *looks at him with a soft smile* I trust you, Kai.

Kai: *takes her arms from her chest away, so that he can see her whole bare torso* You're beautiful.

Alesia: *looks blushed and turns her head away* Thank you.

Kai: *smirks sexy and turns her head back to him* Look at me, honey. You're my wife now. You don't have to be shy. *kisses her with full passion*

Alesia moans and kisses him back, by letting him do his work. But what the two don't notice is, that their beyblades start to glow. First Dranzer and then Frost fly out of the room through the open balcony door.


	16. Waited 7000 years

Dranzer and Frost fly out of the room through the open balcony door. They transform themselves into the size of an eagle and fly side by side, although Dranzer tries to keep a little distance from the queen. Frost, on the other hand, keeps an eye on him and attaches to him more and more.

The firebird gets a bad feeling about it, takes a dive and sits on a thick branch of an old acorn tree. He looks at the night sky and looks for her. However, he realizes that she is no longer in the sky and panics. He can sense her cold presence but cannot see it, using his 360° view, but to no avail.

Suddenly, he can hear a cold scary breath from the right side and turns slowly and fearfully in the direction. He doesn't see anything, but he can see the frozen breath. His eyes widen.

Frost: *makes herself visible* Boooooo!

Dranzer: SCREAAAK! *jumps up in shock and hits his head against a branch over him* Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!

Frost: *she laughs royally* Hahaha! Awww, Dranzer you're so funny. I love to play pranks with you. *smiles cute* Like in the old times.

Dranzer: *breaths heavily* Please, Your Majesty. Don't do that again. Better kill me.

Frost: *gives him a blank expression* Hello? Didn't you forget something? There's no point in killing you. You are a phoenix of fire. You will be reborn from the ashes. You tried to seduce me 7000 years ago by bringing me gifts. I was dissatisfied with the gifts and killed you. But after 5 minutes you were back and tried your luck again. So I killed you about 42, but you came back. Your stubbornness and the will not to give up made me fall in love with you.

Dranzer: *bows to her* Forgive me for being stupid, Your Majesty.

Frost: *continues to tell* We were a perfect couple. But when I defeated LDrago, you kept your distance from me. *comes closer* Do you know, how much I missed your tenderness.

Dranzer: *gets nervous, scared and backs away, until the tree trunk stops him* Your... Your, Majesty. Please...

Frost: *gives him a hopeful look and nears him* Please, tell me, that you still feel something for me. *stands in front of him, so that their beaks touched* Please, Dranzer.

Dranzer: *swallows nervously and looks into her blue eyes* Yes, Your Majesty.

Frost: *sighed with relief* Awww, Dranzer. You make me so happy. And can you, please, call me Frosy? Like for 7000 years. *starts preening his feathers*

Dranzer: *confused* What are you doing, Your Ma... I mean Frosy?

Frost: *preens his neck feather* I am preparing you for our mating ceremony.

Dranzer: Mating ceremony?*jumps up and hit his head again* Ouch!

Frost: *stops preening and looks at him seductively* When our owners started it, I became hot. And that is physically impossible for me. *giggles* Did you forget what we planned 7000 years ago? We wanted to start our own family. *preens his wing feathers* So, I think you are ready. *backs away and waits*

Dranzer just stands there and don't know what to do.

Frost: *swings with the wings* Come on. Impress me. Like in the past.

Dranzer: *thinks what to do and does the birds of Paradise mating dance* SCREAAAK! *jumps and flies around her* SCREAAAK! SCREAAAK! SCREAAAK!

Frost: *jumps only 180°, has a problem keeping an eye on him because he is too fast* Dranzer! Dranzer! Dranzer, slow down.

Dranzer: SCREAAAK! *doesn't listen to her, lands on her back and pulls on her neck feathers, to keep the female still*

Frost: *screams in pain* SCREAAAK!

But before Dranzer can really start, the branch cannot hold the weight and breaks. Both legendary birds fall down.

Frost: *falls on her back and the leaves of the tree fly around* Ouch! *opens his eyes and sees Dranzer flying down to her* My angel! *smiles at him*

Dranzer flies down and gets on top of the queen. He starts to preening her frozen feathers, to seduce her in this way. The queen moans and can feel that his member touching her flower. Both of their beaks touch, and they rub their heads against each other, by making their typical sounds. SCREAAAK!

They look at each other.

Frost: *whispers with a cold breath* I'm impressed.

Dranzer: *smiles at her softly* I missed you, Frosy. *kisses her and can feel how much he missed her*

Frost. *kisses him back and gives a scream* SCREAAAK!

The firebird buries his female under his hot wings of passion.

Miles away ... In the mountains ... a white-red haired young man stands on a cliff and looks down on the city. His evil grin reveals his personality. In his hand he holds a beyblade, from which an eerie and nasty growl sounds.

?: * smiles badly * Hush, my friend. Don't worry, I will find her. You will get your revenge.


	17. Not a blood relative

Next morning...

The morning's light was entering Kai's bedroom. Alesia starts to open her tired eyes, but she was still sleepy. She sees that Kai lies next to her and looks at her with a grin. His teeth are pearl white. She also notices that her arm rests on his muscular chest.

Alesia: *pulls her arm away and blushes, by thinking* How long has he been watching me like this?

Kai: *bows closer to her* Good morning, honey!

Alesia: *plays again with her fingertips* Good morning!

Kai: *gets a little worried* Are you alright?

Alesia: Yes, I'm alright.

Kai: *sighs in relief* I'm glad that you're ok. Now we have to think, how to tell that Tyson. 2 years ago he flipped out, when I changed the team. He yells at me and said that I will pay that. That really hurt me at that time, but I didn't show him that. And now I'm married to his cousin.

Alesia: *looks sad, by still playing with the fingertips* I'm not his cousin.

Kai: *turns slowly to her* What? Can you repeat that?

Alesia: *sighs* I'm not a blood relative. Well, I'm adopted.

Kai: *looks at the ceiling and don't know what to say* Woah...

Suddenly the phoenix boy gets an idea. He smiles, turns to her and gives her a long kiss.

Alesia: *push him away* What was that for?

Kai: *smirks sexy and her forehead with his* You will see, honey. That will happen in the future. But first I have to be sure that it will happen, what I planned right now. Come on, get dressed, and we will go to Tyson. *stands up, dressed in boxers*

Alesia: *confused, but stands up, by holding the blanket to cover her nude body* You want to go to Tyson? Willingly?

Kai: *lifts the shoulders* You're not his cousin. That means I don't have to worry. Now, get dressed, honey. *smirks* Or are you still shy to do it in front of me?

Alesia: *lifts her head up and walks proudly to the bathroom* Pffff!

Kai: *rolls the eyes* Women! * takes a cigarette, lights it and goes to the balcony and leans at the handrail* Well, Tyson. Now it's your turn to get married. And the sooner the better. *breathes the smoke out*

He hears suddenly a noise and turns to the right side. He can't believe what he sees. Dranzer and Frost sitting in a new built nest. The queen preens Dranzer's feathers so that he looks like a punk. The firebird looks at Kai nervously, as if he wants to say: "It's not what you think, Master!".

Kai: *just turns to the exit* Sorry, I think I've got the wrong room. *leaves the balcony silently* I should quit smoking.

Dranzer: *reaches out his wing for him* No, Master. Wait! *screams dramatically* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait!

Frost: *smiles and continue to preen him* You are so beautiful, Dranzer.

Dranzer: *still a little scared of her, but smiles nervously* If you say so, Your Ma... Frosy.

After the breakfast the newly married couple walks hand in hand to Tyson house.

Alesia: *nervous* I'm so worried, Kai.

Kai: *squeezes her hand* Don't be it. Let me do it.

Both reach the front gate of the house. They don't look bad when they see the broken plates, cups, glasses and other broken objects. In the middle of the courtyard, Tyson sits on a folding chair with a shovel in the hand.

Tyson: *looks at Kai with a dark grin* Welcome, Kai. You can now choose a quiet place where you want to lie. The property is big enough.

Alesia gets scared and hides behind her husband. Kai cannot believe that it has come to this. He growls at the dragon boy.


	18. I will never forgive you

Last time...

Alesia and Kai reach the front gate of the Tyson's house. They don't look bad when they see the broken plates, cups, glasses and other broken objects. In the middle of the courtyard, Tyson sits on a folding chair with a shovel in the hand.

Tyson: *looks at Kai with a dark grin* Welcome, Kai. You can now choose a quiet place where you want to lie. The property is big enough.

Alesia gets scared and hides behind her husband. Kai cannot believe that it has come to this. He growls at the dragon boy.

Tyson: *yells very loud* Hey, guys. Come here. Just look who came to us.

Max: *is the one who opens the door of the dojo* Tyson, can you finally calm... *stops, when he sees Kai and Alesia, and finishes the sentence* ... down.

Behind him come Kenny, Hilary, Grandpa and Daichi and also stand frozen.

Kai: *can read their expressions and sighs* You all know it, do you? Let me guess. Paparazzi?

Tyson: Nope! *takes out a newspaper clipping from his pocket* I saw it today in the morning at breakfast. *gets up with the shovel and walks towards him*

Alesia: *still hiding behind Kai* Tyson, Calm down. Let me explain.

Kai: *pushes her softly away to protect her and gets in a fight pose* Put the shovel away, Tyson!

Tyson: *smirks darkly and comes closer* You made my day, Kai. Let me thank you, my dear friend. *lifts the shovel up to hit him* Arrrgh...

Hilary and Alesia: *both screams in horror* AAAAAH!

Kai: *ducks and yells at him* TYSON, STOP IT!

Before the shovel touches Kai, Ray jumps between them and takes it out of Tyson's hands. Tyson looks confused and frozen. With the question: "What just happened?"

Ray: *behaves like he doesn't care in which situation he is now* Oh, good morning, Tyson. This is a great training object. *uses his Kung Fu skills and spins the shovel* Woaaaaaaaaaaah...

Kenny, Hilary, Grandpa, Daichi, Max, Kai and Alesia sigh in relief.

Tyson: *a dark aura builds around him, he growls and reaches out his hand* Give me the shovel back, Ray! *looks at him murderously*

Ray: *continues to play* No, I will train with it now.

Tyson: *growls in anger and looks at Kai* Fine! Then I will use my hands! *attacks him, but before he can reach him, is he grabbed by Ray*

Ray throws him over his shoulder and goes to the dojo.

Tyson: *tries to get free* Arrrgh... Let me go, Ray. Let me go. I want to kill him right now. *gives Kai a murder look* I will never forgive you that, Kai. Do you hear me. GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM. Let my cousin alone.

Kai just looks at him in his cool and calm way. Alesia cries, by seeing what's happening between the best friends.

Tyson: *still carried by Ray* I will never forgive you that, you traitor!

Ray carries him, by passing the other and enters the dojo. Hilary and Kenny follow them.

Tyson: *tries to get free but Ray is to strong* I hate you, Kai! I wish I never met you!

Ray growls and continues to carrying him, while Tyson is screaming and yelling. The Tiger boy opens the door of Tyson's bedroom and enters.

Tyson: *yells louder with tears in the eyes* I will never forg... *is thrown from Ray on the bed* I hate you! *turns to the wall, buries his face in the pillows and starts to cry* Buuuh... You jerk! Buuuuh...

Ray: *sighs sad and sits down on the bed, by consoles him softly* It's ok. Calm down, Tyson!

Hilary and Kenny dash to them and sit down next to them.

Tyson: *cries, like he lost a part of him, and bites the pillow* Buuuuh...

Hilary: *gently strokes his hair* Ssh, it's ok, Tyson.

Tyson: Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

Outside...

Alesia cries into Kai's good worked out chest. The phoenix boy hugs her tightly, to console her.

Kai: *lifts her chin up, looks into her tearful eyes and says sternly* Hey, that's enough now. *grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her* Get yourself together, honey.

Alesia stares at him with tears in the eyes and buries her face in her hands. Kai just sighs, rolls his eyes and hugs her again.

Grandpa: You don't have to cry, young lady. It's Tyson. In few hours he'll be himself again.

Max: *also tries to save the situation* Tyson and Kai are always fighting for something. Later they will be best friends again.

Daichi: *says something rash* Until Kai does something again.

Kai, Max and Grandpa gives him a murder look.

Daich: *lifts the shoulders nervous* What? I'm telling the truth. And you can't be angry with the truth.

Grandpa: That's enough now. *smiles at Kai and Alesia* Come in, kids. We have something to celebrate. *enters the dojo, following by Daichi*

Daichi: *laughs in joy* Oh, yeah!

Kai sees that his wife has calmed down and walks with her hand in hand to the dojo. At the door, he is stopped by Max, who puts the hand on his shoulder and smiles.

Max: *in his cute way* Congratulations, my friend.

Kai: *closes his eyes and smiles proudly* Thank you, Max. *enters with him and his wife*


	19. Into the unknown

After the party, Kai lets stay his wife by the others, to clean up the mess. He walks down the corridor of the wooden dojo with 2 glasses and a bottle Shōchū. 5 minutes ago, Hilary called him, that Tyson is ready to talk to him. Without violence or torture. He sees her leaning against the door of the champ very worried. The phoenix boy reaches her and gives her a sign with his ruby eyes (rolls the eyes to the door then back to her), with the meaning, if everything is alright.

Hilary: *smiles softly* He is ready to talk, Kai. *opens the door*

The room was dark, but the moonlight presents Tyson, who sits on the floor very depressed. His navy blue bangs covers his face, so that Kai can't see if he is in a good or bad mood. Maybe a mix of both.

Tyson: *lifts his head up and smiles at Kai very creepy* Come in, Mr. Hiwatari!

Kai hesitates and narrows his eyebrows.

Tyson: *calls again* I said come here and sit down!

Kai enters the room, while Hilary closes the room behind him. He comes closer until he reaches him and looks down at him.

Tyson: *sees the glasses and the bottle in Kai's hands and smirks* Oh, great. You brought something from the party. Come on, sit down.

The silver gray haired blader sits down very close to him, to show that he is not scared. He puts the glasses on the floor, opens the bottle and pours the contents into it. Tyson takes a glass.

Kai: *tries to talk to him as long the champ have a clear mind* Tyson, she is no blood relatives of you. Alesia is not your cousin.

Tyson: *is about to drink, but stops at this sentence* I know it! Long ago. *drinks very quickly* My mother died when I was very young. And my father never married another woman. I always wanted a little sister, who I could protect, and be her hero. *growls* But you ruined everything, my dear friend.

Kai: *sighs and tries to explain* Tyson, let me explain. I have... *feels Tyson's index finger on his lips* What...

Tyson: Ssh... *crawls closer to him* Observe my hands, my friend. *shows his hands* I could tear you to pieces with them. And I'd do it, if you don't tell me the truth. If you don't tell me, then I try this way. I'll put my hands so... *puts his hands on Kai's head* …one on each side of your head... *pushes his head* …and I'll smash your skull like a walnut. Then all your secrets come out.

Kai: *narrows his eyebrows and gives him a death glare* Take your hands off me, you fool.

Tyson: *snorts and drops his hands* You know, I've always admired your spirit, Kai. Never more, than now, when you're cornered. *pours Shōchū into his glass*

Kai: *growls and tries to stay calm* I'm not cornered. Now, listen to me, Tyson. You have to marry Hilary.

Tyson: *gets a hiccup* Oh, now you're interfering in my love life, my friend. *drinks and smiles half drunk* I mean, what reason you have, that I should do it?

Kai: *sighs and looks seriously at him* Tyson, I want to create a Beyblader from our bloodline.

Tyson: *slaps his forehead with his palm and chuckles unbelievable* Mwahahahahahahaha... This idea can only come from you. *drinks and laughs* Mwhahahahahaha...

Kai: *growls and yells* Listen to me, Tyson. I really mean it. Do you hear... *feels the index finger again on his lips*

Tyson: Ssssh...*sings*  
**I can hear you but I won't**  
**You look for trouble while I don't**  
**There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day**  
**And ignore your objectives which I wish would go away, oh**  
**Whoa** *Kai gives him a WTH look*  
**Even your voice, it's just a ringing in my ear** *gives him a serious expression*  
**And if I heard you, which I don't, I try to keep my head clear**  
**Everyone I've ever loved is here within these wooden walls**  
**I'm sorry, my friend, but I'm blocking out your calls**  
**I've what I want, I don't need something new**  
**I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you** *stands up and sings dramatically*  
**Into the unknown**  
**Into the unknown**  
**Into the unknown**  
**(Oh)**  
**(Oh)**  
**What do you want? 'Cause you treated me like that** *sits down on Kai's lap and wraps his hands around his neck*  
**Are you here to mock me, so you can get what you want?** *Kai sits shocked and frozen*  
**Or are you someone who is jealous of me?** *Tyson leans his forehead on Kai's and their lips come seductively closer*  
**Who doesn't know how to live or how to be?** *Kai is to shocked to react*  
**Every day, you make it harder as I feel my anger grow** *Tyson gives him an angry expression*  
**Don't you know there's part of me that wants you to go** *pushes Kai away and stands up*  
**Into the unknown?**  
**Into the unknown**  
**Into the unknown** *screams very loud*  
**(Oh)**  
**(Oh)**  
**Whoa**  
**Are you out there?** *comes closer to Kai*  
**Do you know me?** *Kai crawls away from him*  
**Can you feel me?** *jumps closer to Kai*  
**Can you show me?** *Kai jumps shocked and in panic up*  
**ooh**  
**(Ah) ooh**  
**(Ah) ooh**  
**(Ah) ooh**  
**(Ah) ooh**  
**(Ah) ooh** *Kai turns around to leave the room, but is grabbed by Tyson, who holds his scarf*  
**Where are you going? Don't leave me alone** *pulls Kai closer to him*  
**How do I follow you**  
**Into the unknown?**  
**Woo!** *collapses into Kai's arms and falls asleep*

Kai: *holds him and sighs* And you said that I'm a psychopath. *lifts him up in bride style, carries him, lays him on the bed and leaves the room*


	20. At the breakfast

Next morning... In the dining room... 07:30 a.m...

Kai sits at the table alone, just finishing his breakfast, which is on a tray. She looked so tired that Kai didn't dare wake her up. He is in a mix mood. He had eaten luxuriously. An hour ago he called a supplier and ordered a big breakfast for everyone. He hears, that someone is approaching the door, quickly arranges himself as becomingly as possible and looks anxiously at it. It is Tyson, who is still shaky on his feet, closes the door, walks to the table and sits down opposite Kai. The phoenix boy looks at him silently and in his cool way, while the dragon boy pours a glass of mineral water.

Tyson: *drinks the glass empty and sighs in relief* Aaaah! Kai, after what happened between us last night, I feel like Brad Pitt. *giggles*

Kai: *narrows his eyebrows and growls* Can you stop teasing me in the early morning?

Tyson: *smiles at him very slyly* I'm not teasing you. If I would tease you, I had said: "Kai, you were last night the best!" *laughs his guts out*

Kai: *looks at him blankly and has an inner need to hit him* Listen, you comedian, from the other planet. Do you even remember what happened yesterday?

Tyson: *looks to the ceiling, by thinking, and puts the index finger of his left hand on the head* Here, yes! *puts his index finger of his right hand on the head* And here, no!

Kai: *crosses the arms* You almost raped me.

Tyson: *frowns in disgust* Ugh! *laughs* Hahahahah! Really? How many glasses did I drink?

Kai: *thinks* So 2 or 3 glasses.

Tyson: Wow *shocked* Usually 5 or 6 glasses are enough for me until drunk. *chuckles and hits the table with the palm* Then it was good stuff.

Kai: *leans forward and roughly grabs him by the collar* Listen, you fool.

Tyson: *gives him a dark glare* You'd better take your hand off me, my friend, if you don't want to repeat last night.

To his surprise he does so, slowly removing it, and seating himself back with a smirk, he pours himself a cup of coffee.

Kai: *takes a sip* Good, Tyson. Very Good. *smiles in sarcasm* You scared me.

Tyson: *looks proudly at his fingernails* I just need to know with what to scare you with. *giggles*

Kai: *narrows his eyebrows and growls* Do you remember what I told you last night?

Tyson: *rolls the eyes* Of course, I remember. *turns the index finger on the head several times and whistles* You must be off your head!

Kai: Yes, I know, that I'm a psychopath. But You and I are the best beybladers.

Tyson: *he corrects* You mean, I'm the best beyblader! You're the number 2.

Kai: *rolls the eyes and whispers* Whatever. *sighs and looks at him seriously* Tyson, I want to create a beyblader of our bloodline. I really mean it.

Tyson: *lays his face in the palms of his hands* Very interesting, my friend. Why are you so sure, that our children will have feelings to each other?

Kai: *close his eyes proudly* I know that my child will listen to me. *looks sternly at him* And if your child will be against it, I will use force.

Tyson: *growls and points with the index finger at him* Don't you dare to force my child.

Kai: *grabs his finger and push at it very hard* Listen to me, Champ.

Tyson: *growls in pain and tries to get free* Aaaah! Let go of me, you psycho.

Kai: *holds the finger* When the lady of your heart comes in, you will confess your feelings to her. But you take her to the river. There is a romantic sunrise right now. Do you understand?

Tyson: *yells in pain* Ok, ok, ok. I understand. Let go. *gets free* I have nothing better to do anyway.

Kai: *takes out an oral spray* Here. Take it and use it! You will thank me later.

Tyson: *rolls the eyes* Do you really think that I need your oral spray.

There is a long pause.

Tyson: *sighs and growls* Fine. *takes the oral spray and turns away from him* Thank you.

Kai: Thank me later. *looks at the watch* She will come in 3, 2, 1.

The door opens and Hilary opens the door.

Hilary: *enters* Oh, boys. Good morning. What are you doing?

Tyson: Morning Hilary. Kai has just confessed his feelings to me.

Hilary / Kai: *look shocked and stunned at him* What?

Tyson: *smiles sad at the phoenix boy* Sorry, Kai. But I haven't the same feelings to you.

Kai: *growls and leans forward to grab him* You little...

Tyson: *puts the index finger on Kai's lips* Ssh... Kai, please. It's not you. It's me. *comes closer to him and whispers in his ear* This is my revenge for forcing my son in the future.

Kai growls very angry and hits the table with the fist. Hilary just stands and watches the situation in pure shock.

Tyson: *stands quickly up and runs to Hilary, by grabbing her wrist* Come with me, Hilary. Kai just needs to be alone right now. *smirks sneaky and pulls her with him*

Hilary: *tries to keep up* Tyson, not so fast!

The dragon boy runs with his lady love to the river.

Kai: *still in the dining room, very angry and yells very loud* TYSOOOOOOOOOOOON!


	21. Tyson and Hilary

At the river...

The sun is still rising and the nature presents the beauty of the aurora. On the avenue of the river is silence. As suddenly...

Hilary: Tyson, not so fast. I'm tired. Please, stop.

The young dragon boy is running with his dream girl, by holding her hand and pulling her with him.

Hilary: *is very tired and tries to get free but Tyson holds her to tight* Tyson, please.

Finally, he stops and let's go off her. He stands with the back to her, by looking on the ground. His navy blue bangs covers his face.

Tyson: *uses Kai's oral spray and thinks inside* Hn... How should I do it? Maybe with: "Hilary, I fell in love with you when you hit me in the face for the first time." *grinds his teeth uncertainly* No, that's not good start. She'll get angry and beat me up.

Hilary: *breaths heavily* Tyson? Why are we here?

Tyson: *still in his world and don't listen to her* Or maybe: "Hilary, I put my eyes on you when I first saw you in a bikini." *sighs nervous* No, she will think that I'm a pervert and will kill me.

Hilary: TYSON? *gets angry and hit him in the shoulder* Are you listening to me?

Tyson: *snaps himself out off his trance and growls* Yeah, I hear you, Miss Sunshine. I brought you here to confess your feelings to me.

Hilary: *stunned* Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

Tyson: *crosses his arms, closes proud his eyes and acts selfish* I know, that you have a thing on me, Hilary.

Hilary: *looks at him with an open mouth as if he slapped her* Excuse me, what?

Tyson: Oh, come on, Hil! *smirks at her* You always following me. You're always helping me, when I'm depressed. You're cooking me always the best food. With other words: You like me. And not just like me. You like like like me.

Hilary: *growls* Now listen, Mr. World Champion. *pushes with the index finger on his chest* I'm following you, because you always get in trouble. When you lose a fight, I'm helping you to cheer you up, to save the others from your shouting. And I'm cooking the food for everyone. It's just that you're always the first to get the best parts.

Tyson: *yells at her* Do you want to tell me something that I'm a problematic, insane, and a guzzling guy?

Hilary: *crosses her arms and smirks slyly* That's right.

Tyson: *snorts and points with the finger at her* Now, you are talking like Kai.

Hilary: *laughs* See, now even 2 smart people tell you that.

Tyson: *growls yells* So, you think that you are perfect?

Hilary: *lifts the shoulders* Yes.

Tyson: *smirks darkly* Oh, ok. Do you remember what happened 2 years ago in Egypt, Queen Cleopatra?

Hilary: *thinks* Of course I remember. We had a day off to train, but Mr. Dickenson invited us to visit the pyramid. All 6 teams took part. Our team was the first, which enter the pyramid. I was exhausted from the heat and lay down on a bed. And fell asleep.

Tyson: *yells* That was not a bed. That was a pharaoh's tomb. The other teams enter the pyramid. The excursion was great, but suddenly ... Princess Hilary wakes up, she stretches, the bones crack so nicely. All 5 teams look at her with a horror face. But Princess Hilary turns her head to them, smiles and waves her hand: "Hello, people". Do you know what panic has broken out? All 5 teams ran away. Even the Blitzkrieg Boys. Even Kai. The guy, who is afraid of nothing.

Hilary: *rolls the eyes* Kai didn't run away.

Tyson: *puts his hands on his hips* Oh yeah. Sorry princess. Kai didn't run away. He turned around and walked away.

Hilary: *yells* Hey, you are also not perfect, Mr. Granger.

Tyson: What now?

Hilary: *growls* Do you remember what you did in France last year?

Tyson: *confused* What?

Hilary: We, the Bladebreakers, were on vacation. Why did you eat frogs there?

Tyson: *sighs and shakes the head* Hilary, Hilary, Hilary. Please, understand. First I was hungry. And this is French cuisine. Frogs are eaten in France.

Hilary: *yells* They are eaten in a restaurant and not caught raw from a pond.

Tyson rolls the eyes and turns away from her.

Hilary: *smirks* I want to tell you something. When you caught the frogs and ate them raw, Kai recorded you on his camera. He showed the video to his classmates to scare them of what happens if they don't learn.

Tyson: *turns back to her shocked* He did what? *growls* That's why they all were laughing at me, when I wanted to visit him. That coyote.

Hilary: *smiles slyly* That's not all. Do you remember what happened on our cruise this year?

Tyson: *thinks* Huh... No.

Hilary: A German tourist caught a cold. Why did you start to smear his leg with mustard?

Tyson: *lifts the shoulders* Well, my grandpa had told me that only mustard helps against a cold. I just wanted to help him.

Hilary: *snorts* Help him? *yells* The tourist thought you wanted to bite his leg off. The mustard was for a better taste. He was so afraid of you, that he didn't leave the room until the end of the cruise.

Tyson: *lift the head proudly* But he has become thanks to my help healthy.

Hilary: *smirks* Oh, and there's something else as well. *giggles* It's Kai.

Tyson: *looks angry and stunned at her* Don't tell me he recorded me again.

Hilary: *laughs* He did. He had recorded you on his camera again, as you smeared mustard on the tourist's leg. He has shown the video to the kindergarten children. The children were so dramatized that they started to learn.

Tyson: *yells* This guy is really a psycho.

Hilary: *growls* You're not better.

Tyson: *comes closer to her and pushes her softly, but in a playful way* What do you think who you are?

Hilary: *pushes him back* Who do you think you are?

Tyson: *leans closer to her and smirks* I will show you who I am.

Hilary: *also leans closer* I'm not scared of you.

Tyson: *pushes his forehead against hers and whispers seductively* Are you sure? I can be very dangerous. When the wild animal awakens in me.

Hilary: *snorts and whispers hot* I'm not afraid of a hamster.

Tyson: *smirks* Such a naughty girl. *leans closer to her lips and puts his hand on her waist*

Hilary: *blushes, wraps her hands around his neck and looks into his brown eyes* Oh, really? I was always trying to be a good girl. *giggles*

Tyson: Don't worry, I'll reeducate you into a good girl. *pulls her closer and kisses her with full passion*

Hilary kisses him back and moans lustily as his hand slides up and down her thigh. The dragon boy breaks the kiss and starts to give quick kisses on her neck. Also gives her small hickey. Hilary is only now reminding herself that she is wearing a short skirt. She gets soft knees when Tyson's hand touches her private area and gently caresses it. She can't take it anymore.

Hilary: *moans and kisses the World Champion* Tyson, I want you. *gives him a seductive look*

Tyson: *puts his index finger on her lips and whispers hot* Ssh... First I want to ask you if you want to be my girlfriend?

Hilary: *smiles lovely* Yes. I waited so long. I thought, that you would never ask me. *grabs him by the jacket collar and pulls him closer* And right now I want you. *kisses him*

The dragon boy closes the eyes, kisses her back, lifts her up, and lets her wraps her arms and legs around him.

Tyson: *he looks around, to be sure that none is around, by still kissing her* You can have me, babe. *notices that she gets nervous and stops* Are you scared? We won't do it if you don't want to.

Hilary: *blushes more, smiles nervous and plays with his collar* No, no, no it's ok. It's just that it is my first time.

Tyson: *sighs and smiles softly* Hilary, look at me. *waits until she looks at him* For me it would be the happiest day ever. Because I will be the first guy, who will touch you, kiss you and feel you. I will not force you, if you don't want to do it.

Hilary: *melts by his words, hugs him and puts her chin on his shoulder* Awww, Tyson. *kisses him and lets him carry her into the forest*


	22. I will give you love

Afternoon... 06:32 p.m...

The sun is going slowly down. And the nature is showing again the beauty of the aurora. The fresh lovers walk the way to Tyson's house.

Hilary: *cuddles up very tightly to Tyson's arm very happy* Did you train, Tyson? Your arm is so muscular.

Tyson: *smirks proudly and kisses her forehead* Really? What else?

Hilary: *her hand moves to his chest and seductively strokes it* Your chest is also muscular. You worked out very good in the last 2 years. *smirks sexy* Or was it for me?

Tyson: *leans closer to her face and whispers hot* Well, maybe I wanted to impress you. Who knows. *stops walking, hugs and kisses her*

Hilary: *wraps her hands around his neck and kisses him back* If it was for me, then I'm very impressed.

Tyson: *rubs his nose on hers* I love you, Hilary.

Hilary: *whispers seductively* I love you too, my King of Beyblade.

Tyson: *giggles* King of Beyblade? Well, I like it.

Hilary: *leans closer to his ear and whispers, so that the dragon boy gets goosebumps* Do you want to go to the beach restaurant with me tonight?

Tyson: *smirks* Is that an invitation, babe?

Hilary: *bites his earlobe and whispers* Maybe, my king.

Tyson: Well, then let me go to the ATM first. *licks her neck*

Hilary: *she moans lustily* But it's in the center. You don't have to go there for me.

Tyson: *giggles slyly* I don't have to go to in the center. I have my own ATM at home. I just hope, that it still in my house. And I'm pretty sure, that it will give me money, because it loves me so much. *chuckles*

Hilary: *confused and tries to understand it straight* Do you mean Kai?

Tyson: *smirks and pets her* Awww, what for a smart girl.

Hilary: *growls at him* Hey, I'm not dog. Why you always trying to make me... *is suddenly kissed by the dragon boy, so that she calms down and melts* ...mad. *grabs him by the collar and kisses him wildly* I can't get enough of you. I want you right now. *kisses him again, while her hands slide from his chest to his belt*

Tyson: *breaks the kiss and jumps back* Woah, Hilary. Babe, not here. We are on a public street.

Hilary: *turns away from him offended and pouts* You don't love me.

Tyson: *stunned and drops his lower jaw* Are you serious right now?

Hilary: *sniffs, like she starts to cry* I'm not good enough for you.

Tyson: *his navy blue bangs covers his face and chuckles darkly* Well, babe. You want love. *grabs her wrist and turns her around to him* You will get it.

Before Hilary can react, he throws her over his shoulder and carries her to his house.

Hilary: *screams* Aaaah, Tyson. What are you doing? Put me down.

Tyson: *gives her a slap on the butt* Behave, babe? We almost home. Or I'll look for a dark alley and do it with you there.

Hilary: *blushes* But what if the others are in the dojo?

Tyson: *chuckles* The others will understand us. And if Kai will be there, he will bless us. *reaches the yard*

Hilary: *confused* What do you mean by he will bless us?

Tyson: *gets in panic, stops by the door and thinks* Well, I mean. He will see that I have a girl now and that I'm not after boys. He would be happy. *laughs nervous and opens the door*

The rest of the Bladebreakers is sitting in the dining room and drinking tea. As Tyson opens the door, they all look not bad, by seeing him carrying Hilary.

Tyson: *smirks and waves with a free hand* Hey, guys. Yeah, you see it right. Hilary and I are together.

Ray suffocates on a dumpling and coughs. Max drops a fork. Daichi drops a spoon. Kenny drops the lower jaw. Alesia and Grandpa look shocked. Kai looks at the champ cool and relaxed and tries to adapt to the others by deliberately breaking a cup.

Dizzi: *whistles* Not bad, Tyson.

Tyson: *smiles* Thank you, Dizzi. *grins at Kai* Hey, sweetie. Are you still mad at me?

The others look shocked at the lonely wolf. Kai growls, gives him a death glare and breaks again a cup. Alesia hands him quickly an other cup.

Hilary: *still on Tyson's shoulder* Hey, put me down.

Tyson: *slaps her butt* Tzsss, behave, babe. *continue to teasing the phoenix boy* You don't have to be jealous. After all you're married now. *smiles at Alesia* I bless you both.

Alesia: *smiles softly* Thank you, Tyson.

Kai breaks again a cup.

Tyson: *yells at him* Hey, can you stop that. Or do you think cups grow on trees?

Kai: *growls annoyed* In my world: Yes.

Tyson: *yells again* Not everyone is a millionaire.

Kai: *corrects* Billionär!

Tyson: *rolls the eyes* However. *remember that he is still holding Hilary* Oh, excuse me, guys. I have work to do. Just continue your meeting. *walks, by carrying Hilary on the shoulder in the direction to his room*

Hilary: *hits his back* Put me down, Tyson. I can walk on my own.

Tyson: *slaps her butt again* I told you to behave, babe. Now I have to punish you. *enters his room and shut the door*

Ray: *too shocked* What just happened?

Kenny: *also* I don't know. I'm too smart to understand that.

After a few seconds everyone can hear screams and moans from the room.

Hilary: OH, TYSON! YES! Don't spare me, my king.

Kai: *sighs and puts the cup on the table* I have lost my appetite.

The others: *in choir* Me, too.

Suddenly, the screams get louder.

Hilary: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH, TYSON! YES! AAAAAH!

Everyone stands up.

Ray: Let me trough. I have to get out of here.

The others: ME TOO. *run out*

Kai: *stops and yells to Tyson* Hey, be a little quieter by making children.

Tyson: *yells back from the room* Fuck you!

Kai: *yells* Fuck yourself!

Tyson: *yells back from the room* Show me and I'll do it.

Kai: *yells* Do you know what! Lick me in the ass fine well and clean!

Tyson: *yells back from the room with humor* Sorry, I'm not after boys.

Kai: *growls* You... You just... You just wait... *leaves and shut the door very loudly*


	23. Does she know it?

07:47p.m... Afternoon...

The door of the dojo opens and Tyson comes out. He stretches, yawns and remains rooted to the spot. All of his friends are waiting for him in the yard and look at him seriously.

Tyson: *he scratches the back of his head confused* Huh? Something happened?

Ray and Max run to him and leans very closely to his face.

Ray: *grabs his arm* Ok, now tell me what is going on.

May: *holds him by the collar* We won't leave you alone until you tell us everything.

Tyson: *tries to get free* Guys! At least let me take a breath. Or let me smoke.

Ray / Max: *shocked* You're smoking?

Tyson: *gives them a blank look* Of course not. I'm just acting like in the movies. *grins proudly*

Ray: *grabs him by the shoulders* Are you really with Hilary?

Tyson: *blushes* Yes! I made her very tired, and she is sleeping right now.

Max: *smiles cute* And when is the wedding?

Tyson: *turns red* Max, you little... *smiles nervous, wraps his arm around Max's neck and rubs his head playfully* It's still too early. I don't want to end up like him. *points at Kai, who sits on a chair next to the garden pond*

Alesia sits on his lap and plays nervous with her fingertips.

Kai: *sighs, kisses her cheek and whispers* Honey, can you go in with the others I would like to speak to this idiot.

Tyson: *gives him a dark glare* I can hear you, Kai.

Kai: *ignores him and whispers to her again* It will not take long. I'll be with you in 20 minutes.

Alesia: *blushes and whispers softly* Ok. *stands up and goes to the others*

Kai: *narrows his eyebrows and glares at the others* Gentlemen, can I please be with the champ alone?

The others get a little nervous. None dares to mess with the phoenix box. They turn around and enters with Alesia the dojo, and close the door behind them.

Tyson watches them leave and looks at Kai. He grins at the phoenix boy.

Kai: *glares at him and sighs* Come here and sit.

Tyson: *just lifts his shoulders* Ok. *goes to him and sits down on Kai's lap*

Kai: *narrows his eyebrows and tries to stay calm* What are you doing?

Tyson: *wraps his hands around his neck* I'm sitting.

Suddenly, a loud break of cups is heard in the dojo.

Ray: *yells shocked inside* What the...

Kai: *growls and yells at them* Can you guys leave us alone and enjoy your tea party?

Max: *scared* Sorry, Kai.

Ray: *yells* I know it. There is something between them.

Kai: *yells* This is none of your business, Ray. *glares at dragon boy* And you! *pushes him down* Take a chair and sit.

Tyson: *growls in pain, stands up, takes a chair and sits down next to him* You can be a little gentle with me, my darling.

Kai: *hits Tyson's head* Can you stop it?! It's not funny anymore.

Tyson: *acts like he would cry* You break up with me?

Kai: *yells* Listen, you fool. Just because I wanted to battle you 2 years ago, it doesn't mean, that I'm after you. We just played a game. A game, Tyson. You understand me? A game!

Tyson: *looks at him with puppy-eyes* Our relationship is for you a game? *acts again and covers his face with the hands* Buuuuaaah...

Kai: *stunned* Are you fucking kidding me? *yells at him* Stop it!

Tyson: *gets serious and pouts* Ok, Ok. To me it has also become slowly boring. *bows forward, puts his elbow on his knee and puts his chin on the palm of his hand*

Kai: *sighs in relief* Finally! *takes a long pause, before he speaks again* How many?

Tyson: *thinks* So 200.

Kai: *looks shocked* What?

Tyson: *struggled up and stretches* I need 200 Yen for the date with Hilary.

Kai: *growls very angry* I didn't ask you how much. I asked you how many. How many times have you done it with her?

Tyson: *blushes, and scratches the back of his head, by thinking* A total of 7 times. In the early morning, as long as no one was there, 3 times in the forest. 2 times to the children's playground. In the cheese house, of course. And then 2 times in the cinema. We were there alone.

Kai: *smirks proudly of him* Are you a human or a bunny?

Tyson: *laughs proudly at himself* Well, Hilary said that I'm a hamster.

Kai: *chuckles slyly* I think she is right. You eat like a hamster, but mate with her like a bunny.

Tyson: *growls annoyed* Hahahahaha very funny, Kai. *extends his hand*

Kai: *confused* What now?

Tyson: *sighs* I need 200 Yen, Boss.

Kai: *closes the eyes, put his leg on the other and crosses his arms* I don't think so. Why should I give you my money for your date?

Tyson: *thinks slyly and smirks* Well, maybe I'll go to my room, get the 10 yen out of my piggy bank and buy condoms. And you have to wait a few more years for my child to be born. *grins sneakily* It's nice of me, isn't it?

Kai: *looks shocked, stunned and points with the finger at him* You... You little...

Tyson: *closes the eyes, smiles and stands up* Well, I think I will go then.

Kai: *growls* Where are you going?

Tyson: *looks down at him* To my room. *turns and walks to the dojo*

Kai: *gets in panic, stands up, takes his wallet out and yells* Fine! Here. I give you 1000 Yen. It should be enough for 5 dates.

Tyson: *walks back to him and takes the money* Well, I think it should. *puts the money in the pocket and looks at him* Does Alesia actually know about your plan?

Kai: *growls and grabs Tyson's collar* Don't you dare tell her.

Tyson: *hits Kai's hands away from him* So she doesn't know. *chuckles darkly and caresses Kai's cheek* My dear Kai. I don't even know what you have to do for me, so I don't tell your little secret.

Kai: *sighs* What do you want?

Tyson: *just smiles and lifts the shoulders* I don't know now. But I will think. *turns with the back to him* Next time if I need money, don't let me wait. *walks with a big smirk to the dojo*

Kai: *watches after him and clenches his hands into fists* That little parasite. Just wait. You messed with the wrong one.


	24. Hilary knows

11:24 p.m. evening... After the date… Tyson's room...

It was very dark in there. Only the moonlight lights the room. The loving couple is cuddled up naked in bed. Hilary's head rests on Tyson's muscular chest, and she gently strokes it with her hand. The dragon boy covers her torso with the blanket to keep his lady warm and strokes her arm. But a conscience bothers him. He thinks about Kai's plan and feels like a jerk. No, he has to tell her. He'll hurt her. She'll cry. She will go away and no longer want to see him. He is afraid to lose her.

Tyson: *thinks how to explain it to her* Hn...

Hilary: *straightens up and gives him a worried look* Are you ok?

Tyson: *does a fake smile* Yes, babe. I'm alright.

Hilary: *kisses him softly and pulls away* We had done it 10 times today. We didn't even use contraception. I can get pregnant.

Tyson: *gets a little nervous* When is your cycle week?

Hilary: *thinks* So next week. But if ovulation comes earlier, I can get pregnant.

Tyson: *widens his eyes and straightens up quickly* WHAT?

Hilary: *puts her index finger on his lips* Ssh... It's ok, Tyson. I know if I get pregnant you will not leave me, right?

The dagon boy still a little shocked looks into her brown worried eyes. He would be happy to have children with her, but it's too early. He is not ready to be a father. But he has no choice.

Tyson: *sighs and caresses her cheek* No, I will not leave you, babe.

Hilary: *smiles and cuddles up to him* Our child will be a great beyblader. Just like you.

Tyson: *laughs nervously* He he he he. Yeah, that's right.

Hilary: *kisses his cheek* Maybe our child and the child of Kai and Alesia will get married and their child will also be a great beyblader. *looks into his eyes seriously*

Her lover just has to look at her expression and can read it.

Tyson: *bows the head down, so that his navy blue bangs covers his face* You know it, don't you?

Hilary: *sighs* Yes. I heard your conversation with Kai last night.

Tyson: *gets in panic and tries to explain* Hilary, babe. Let me... *feels suddenly her lips on his and that confused him* What...

Hilary: *wraps her hands around his neck* I was so happy to hear it. When Kai tried to persuade you to marry me. And then the plan with the grandchild. I like it. *kisses him quickly and looks lovely at him*

Tyson: *looks weird at her* You are not angry at me?

Hilary: *smiles cute* No. I waited so long, when you finally confess your feelings to me. Thought the day would never come.

Tyson: *looks at her suspiciously* Are you really my Hilary? The girl, who punched me in the face, when I bullied her?

Hilary: *sits on him, clenches her hand into fist and looks down at him very darkly * Do you want to find it out? *shows her fist*

Tyson: *gets in panic and kisses her quickly before she can do something* No, I believe you. *kisses her neck down*

Hilary: *moans and buries her fingers in his navy blue hair* Oh, Tyson! Stop! You have to stop before I will lose my control.

Tyson: *kisses her breasts and whispers hot* Then lose it. *strokes her thigh*

Hilary: *gasps lustily* Aaaah... Mmmmh... Tyson. *grabs his face in both hand and look into his chestnut brown eyes* Darling, ssh... *kisses his nose and puts her forehead against his* I just go to the bathroom quickly and when I'm back I'm yours again.

Tyson: *pushes the blanket away to let her go* Ok, babe. But don't let me wait. *kisses her*

Hilary: *kisses him back, stands up to take a robe, notices that the dragon boy watches her* You little pervert. *giggles ant puts the robe on*

Tyson: *smirks* I can't wait to eat you up. Please, hurry, babe.

Hilary: I will try. *gives him air kiss and leaves the room*

Tyson: *sighs happily, covers himself with the blanket and relaxes* I'm so a lucky guy. I got a girl. And can control Kai. Hehehehehe... The Best day ever. *turns to the wall and close the eyes*

Suddenly, the door opens and someone walks in.

Tyson: *wonders and thinks* So fast? Wow, when I said "Hurry", I never thought that she will be so quickly.

The person lies down to him and the dragon boy can smell alcohol.

Tyson: *confused and thinks* That can't be Hilary. *feels suddenly a strong arm hugging him and his face turns into horror*

?: *cuddles up to him* Honey, do you miss me? Sorry, that I'm late.

Tyson: *recognizes the voice and asks very calm* Kai?

Kai: *recognizes the voice too and immediately becomes sober* Tyson?

Tyson: *still calm* Yes, it's me.

Both boys jump up and scream.

Tyson / Kai: **AAAAAAAAAH!**


	25. But of course, you just friends!

Last time...

The door of Tyson's room opens and someone walks in.

Tyson: *wonders and thinks* So fast? Wow, when I said "Hurry", I never thought that she will be so quickly. *can hear that the person starts to take off his clothes*

The person lies down to him and the dragon boy can smell alcohol.

Tyson: *confused and thinks* That can't be Hilary. *feels suddenly a strong arm hugging him and his face turns into horror*

?: *cuddles up to him* Honey, do you miss me? Sorry, that I'm late.

Tyson: *recognizes the voice and asks very calm* Kai?

Kai: *recognizes the voice, becomes sober and also asks very calm* Tyson?

Tyson: *still calm* Yes, it's me.

Both boys jump up and scream.

Tyson / Kai: AAAAAAAAAH!

Kai falls on the floor, while Tyson leans against the wall, turns the table lamp on and screams dramatically. The dragon boy covers his nudity and throws a pillow after the phoenix boy.

Tyson: *yells shocked* What are you doing here, you perv. *throws an alarm clock after him* What do you want? Don't come closer!

Kai: *only wearing boxers, crouches as the alarm clock flies on him* Can you stop it?! I have mistaken the rooms.

Tyson: *growls and pulls the blanket more up* That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard. You find me irresistible, so you couldn't resist the temptation to lay me flat.

Kai: *slaps his forehead with his palm* Listen, you fool. I already told you, that I'm not interested in you and your little worm.

Tyson: *stunned and the anger grows in him* What did you say? Little worm? *growls, stands up, so that the blanket slips down and his masculinity is revealed* And you call that little?

Kai: *blushes and turns away from him* You have no shame, you freak.

Tyson: *stands bared on the bed and yells at him* Why you turned away? Check it out and say if it's little.

Kai: *growls, by don't looking at him* I don't want to see it. Covers yourself, you fool.

Tyson: *sighs, sits down and covers his lap* Mine is bigger than yours. *looks at Kai's*

Kai: *takes his t-shirt and covers his lap with it* What are you looking at?

Tyson: *closes the eyes and snorts proudly* Oh please. There is nothing to see.

Kai: *growls very angry* That's it! You will die now! *stands up, hits with the right fist in the palm of the left hand and smirks* I should have done it last year.

Tyson: *gets in panic, covers himself and tries to crawl away from him* You... You get away from me... you psycho. *is attacked by Kai, who grabs him by the neck* Aaaah! *screams and fights for his life* I get raped!

Kai: *pushes more on this neck, so that the dragon boy can't get air to scream* Shut up, finally. *shows him a murder look and his whole anger* Where's your turn off button? *pushes Tyson's left side of his face on the bedsheet* Shut up! *yells* Just shut up!

Tyson: *tries to get an idea to get free and gets one* Tickle attack! *tickles Kai's both sides of his torso*

Kai: *jumps back from him* Stop it!

Tyson: *smirks vengeful* Oh, someone is ticklish. *attacks him* The table turns, babe. Come here.

Kai: *grabs his both wrists and fights him* Stop it, Tyson.

Tyson: *fights back and laughs* No, I want to play with you.

Kai: *still fighting and yells* Did you lost your mind? Aaaah!

The phoenix boy loses his balance and falls on the back, while Tyson also can't hold it and falls on the top of him.

Suddenly, the door opens and Hilary enters. And what she sees shocked her, and she lets her jaw drop. A naked Tyson lies on the half naked Kai. All three characters are confused, shocked and don't know what to say.

Kai: *slaps his forehead with the palm* But yes, of course. There was no better time, right? *looks serious at the girl* It's not what you think, Hil.

Hilary: *shakes the head and snaps herself out off her trance* But yes, of course. You just friends. *says it in sarcasm and wiggles her index finger and middle finger of both hands*

Tyson: *smiles at Hilary nervous and embarrassed* Hilary, babe. It's not... *tries to explain* It's really... *smirks sexy and winks* How about a threesome?

The phoenix boy and the brunette look at him, as if he slapped them.

Tyson: *gives them an innocent look* What?

Kai / Hilary: *blush and both yell at him* **Are you serious right now?**

Kai: *growls and pushes him away from him* really. This idea can only come from you.

Tyson: *straightens up and says relaxed* You can bring Alesia too. I don't disagree.

Hilary: *blushes more* **TYSON!**

Kai: *gives him a weird look* You are ill, right? I can recommend a good doctor. I will pay it. *wants to stand up, but before he can do it, Alesia's voice can be heard*

Alesia: Hilary, is something wrong? *comes closer to her, until she stands in front of her* I heard you shouting. What is going... *turns to the boys, looks stunned and ends the sentence* ...on?

Kai don't know what to say and looks at her speechless.


	26. Just a joke!

Last time...

Alesia's voice can be heard.

Alesia: Hilary, is something wrong? *comes closer to her, until she stands in front of her* I heard you shouting. What is going... *turns to the boys, looks stunned and ends the sentence* ...on?

Kai don't know what to say and looks at her speechless. His wife stares at the two boys, as if she had seen a ghost.

Alesia: Umh... *turns again to Hilary and smiles at her a little creepy* Hilary? You see that now too, don't you?

Hilary: *confused stares at the boys, even tilts her head to the side to make sure that she has no hallucinations, and turns to Alesia* Yes, I see it too. Why?

Alesia: *closes her eyes and chuckles unbelievable* I just asked. Today I drank herbal tea.

Hilary/ both boys: *give her a weird look* Umh...

Alesia: *smiles at the brunette, but then she turns to Tyson and her husband with an asking expression* I'm listening, my gentlemen. I want to hear your excuses.

Tyson: *covers himself with the blanket, takes his boxers and puts it on* I can explain it!

Kai: *raises his hands innocently* Me too!

Both: *points with the finger at each other and says in choir* He started!

Kai: *growls and slaps Tyson's finger away and points at him* He started it.

Tyson: *points again at Kai* No, I'm the victim. He is the culprit. I want, that he get a life sentence, Your Honour.

Kai: *gives him a dark stare* You will lose the process. I have the best lawyer. I'm a billionaire.

Tyson: *tips with the finger at Kai's chest and growls* I swear to you, Kai. If you say the word billionaire once more, then ... then ...

Kai: *smirks and raises an eyebrow* What then? You will hang yourself?

Tyson: *pouts angry at him* No, but I will make you poor.

Kai: *first stunned, then chuckles slyly* Ok, I will see how you will do it. *leans closer to his face and whispers hot* Billionaire!

Tyson sits calm and growls at him.

Kai: *leans back and teases him* Billionaire! Billionaire! Billionaire! Billionaire!

Tyson: *screams and attacks him* All right, you asked for it! You will be poor now. *pulls on Kai's hair* You will be a poor billionaire now.

Kai: *growls in pain* Let go, you fool. *pinches Tyson's nipples*

Tyson: *screams in pain* Aaaaah...

Kai: *smirks* Yes, I know that feels good.

Tyson: *hisses at him like a cat* YOUUUUUUUU! *pulls again on Kai's hair*

The two half naked boys start to fight, so that a cloud of dust is created.

Hilary and Alesia slap the forehead with the palm and shake the heads.

Hilary: *sighs* Like 5 years little boys.

Alesia: Umh... *goes to the fighting boys and smiles at his husband* Tyson, Kai! It's ok.

The boys stop fighting and looks confused at her. Kai's wife leans closer to him and strokes his cheek.

Alesia: *smiles at him and Tyson* I can see that you can't live without one another.

Hilary lets shocked drop her jaw. The phoenix and the dragoon boy look at her, then at each other and then again at her totally confused and stunned.

Kai: Honey, what Tyson and I have is just fr... *feels her index finger on his lips*

Alesia: *giggles* It's ok. As long, it's not an other woman, I'm ok with that.

Tyson, Kai and Hilary look at her more shocked and confused, and hope that she understood, what she just said. Tyson is too dramatized to speak and looks at her with an open mouth.

Kai: *raises an eyebrow* What the... *feels again her finger on the lips*

Alesia: *smiles* Ssssh... I can share you with Tyson.

There is a looooooooooooooong pause. Hilary stands by the doorway and waits what will happen next. The boys stare totally pale at her. But suddenly...

Alesia: *starts hard to laugh* Hahahahahaha Man, your expressions are so great. You boys can be so easily fooled. Hahahahaha.

Hilary and Tyson sighs in relief. But the phoenix boy doesn't take it so easy. His face is covered by his gray bangs. Everyone in the room can see how a dark aura starts to build around him.

Kai: *grind his teeth and burn with fury* Honey, you find that funny? To share me?

Alesia: *stops laughing, gets a little scared and backs away from him* Kai, I was joking. Calm down.

Kai: *looks up at her and yells* DO I LOOK LIKE I'M LAUGHING?

Even Tyson and Hilary don't like the behavior of Kai.

Tyson: *yells at him* Hey, you grouch. Don't you dare to yell at her. It was a joke, ok. So calm down. Woah...

Kai suddenly stands up and want to grab his scared wife, but is stopped by Tyson, who holds his foot. The phoenix boy loses the balance and falls on the floor.

Kai: *gives Tyson a death glare* Let me go, you idiot. *looks up to his wife, who is totally scared* And you! COME HERE!

Alesia jumps back in fear. Hilary is also scared and hugs Alesia in a protecting way.

Tyson: *jumps on Kai's back to hold him down and looks up to the girls* Hilary, take Alesia and run! I don't know how long I can hold him. RUN! *tries to be heavy*

Alesia and Hilary hesitate at first, but then they run off.

Kai: *uses all his strength to get free but fails* Get down off me, Tyson!

Tyson: *pushes Kai's head down* First you have to calm down.

Kai: *yells in pain* Aaaaaaaaaaaaah... FUCK YOU!

?: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Tyson: *notices Ray standing by the doorway* Hey, Ray.

Ray: *confused is watching the scene* I saw Hilary and Alesia running away. What is going on? And why are you two naked?

Tyson: *still holding the phoenix boy and yells* I will explain you everything later, Ray. Can you use your Kung Fu powers and knock him off?

Kai: *breathes like a wild bull* RAY, I SWEAR TO YOU! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH ME!

Ray: *enters the room and looks down at Kai* Oh, please. You've been threatening me with this for years. *bows to him and presses a spot on his neck with two fingers*

Kai only gives a little scream from himself and falls asleep.

Tyson: *gets down off him and sits on the floor* Uffff... *breathes out in relief* How long he will sleep?

Ray: Until dawn. *sits down next to him* Ok, and now explain.

Tyson: *shows with his hand on the sleeping beyblader* He is drunk.

Ray: *rolls the eyes* I can see it. Is that all?

Tyson: *just lifts the shoulders* Yeah. *sees that Ray doesn't believe him* Please, Ray. I'm tired. Let's talk tomorrow, ok.

Ray: *sighs* Fine, but tomorrow I want the full story. *stands up*

Tyson: *stands up too* Alright, I promise. I will hold Kai here and don't let him out if he wakes up.

Ray just nods his head and leaves the room.

Tyson: *closes the door, locks it up and turns to the sleeping Kai* Oh, Kai, Kai, Kai. You make more trouble than I do. *puts a pillow under Kai's head and covers him with a blanket* I'm not an unreasonable man. I don't want you to get a cold. After all, you still my friend. No matter how you are. *takes his phone out and starts to write messages to Hilary and sighs* That will be a long night to guard you. Good night, Kai.


	27. Your wife is dead!

Next morning...

The camera pans down from the sky to the dojo, it goes through the wooden wall, till it reaches Tyson's room. On the floor lies a sleeping Kai, who is guarding by the dragon boy. Tyson sits already dressed on the bed. During the night he slept only a few minutes and guarded his friend again. He writes some messages to Hilary, as suddenly he hears Kai talking in his sleep.

Kai: *smirks in sleep* That's all you got, Tyson? *laughs arrogant and snores* Dranzer, Blazing Gig! *snores*

Tyson: *watches him and rolls the eyes* Man, even in the dream he is battling me. *sighs* I think is time for him to wake up. *stands up, goes to him and shakes his shoulder* Hey, Mr. Flame! Wake up!

Kai: *slaps sleepy the hand away* Leave me alone!

Tyson: *folds his arms* A few years ago, I was the one who looked like this. *sighs* Where is the time rolling? But how can I wake him up? *takes his mobile phone out* OK, Google!

Google: Hello, my name is Google. What do I call you, Mr?

Tyson: *stunned and thinks* I'm the champion in beyblading. And she doesn't know me? *rolls the eyes and sighs* You are so stupid!

Google: Nice to meet you, Mr. You are so stupid!

Tyson: *growls* Ok, I will forgive you for that, because I'm in a very good mood today.

Google: How can I help you?

Tyson: How do I wake up a rich half-Russian?

Google: You can pour water over his head.

Tyson: *smirks* That's a good idea. Thank you, Google!

Google: You're welcome, Mr. You are so stupid!

Tyson: *growls* Oh, shut up! *puts the mobile phone away, goes to the table and takes a bottle of water on it* It's show time. *goes back to Kai and is about to pour the water on his head, as suddenly...*

Kai: *lifts the index finger up* Don't even think about to do it, Tyson. And don't even think in dream about to do it!

Tyson: *pouts* After all what you did, you deserve that.

Kai: *straights up and rubs his head* Man, my head is hurting. What's happened? *starts to take on his clothes*

Tyson: *sits down on the floor and tilts his head down* She is dead!

Kai: *looks confused at him* Who?

Tyson: *wipes the nose with the sleeve* Alesia! Your wife is dead! *cries*

Kai: *looks shocked at him* What?

Tyson: *the navy blue bangs covers his face* It's your fault! You scared her away. She ran with Hilary away, tripped and broke her neck.

Kai can't speak. He is too shocked and can't remember anything what happened yesterday.

Tyson: I ran to her. She didn't move. Ray had called the paramedics. When they came, we were told that she was dead. I held her tight and didn't want to let go. I had been given a sedative. I fell asleep and Alesia was taken to the morgue. *yells at him* It's your fault that she is dead! You coldhearted monster! I want her back! Give me her back! *cries louder*

Kai: *looks down* I... I... *trembles and some tears falls down* I... I...

Suddenly the door opens...

Alesia: *enters the room and smiles nervous* Good morning, boys?

Kai: *jumps up and looks pale at her as if he sees a ghost* Um...

Ray also comes and enters the room.

Tyson: *smiles in joy* Morning, Alesia. Morning, Ray.

Ray: *has a feeling that something is not right, but greets back* Good morning!

Alesia: *confused looks down on the two boys, who sit on the floor* What are you doing?

Tyson: *scratches the back of his head* Well, I had told Kai about my nightmare. I dreamed that you died, Alesia.

Alesia: *scared* OMG!

Ray: *slaps his face with the palm and has a feeling to know what Tyson did* Oh, no! Not again!

Kai: *looks still at his wife* Umh...!

Tyson: *smiles at her* Don't worry. In Russia, it means a long live. So you will have a long live. Right Kai?

Kai: *turns to him very slowly with a murder look* 10 seconds! I'll give you a 10-second head start. *bats annoyed with the eye*

Tyson: *stands carefully up and smiles nervous at him, by leaving the room* He he he he he he he...

Kai still with the murder look. Alesia stands confused and doesn't understand what is going on.

Ray: *shakes the head and gets out the way* Run, Tyson. Run.

Finally, the dragon boy starts to run. Kai growls and runs after him.

Kai: *yells after him* Stop! Come here, you little rat. *runs after him to the kitchen*

Alesia and Ray can hear the broken cups and plates.

Tyson: *runs out off kitchen following by the angry phoenix boy* Aaaaah... *screams*

Kai: *runs after him through the corridor and throws knives after him* You little parasite. I will show you what it means to fool me. *throws a knife after him*

Tyson: *crouches and the knife hits the wooden wall* Are you crazy, man? *opens quickly the door and runs in the garden*

Kai: *still following him notices that he has no knives anymore* I will kill you. *takes stones from the ground and continues to throw them at the dragon boy*

Tyson: *sees Max standing by the entrance* Max, help! *passes him* Aaaaaaaaaah... *gets a hit* Ouch... *runs out onto the street*

Max: *looks confused after him, then turns to Kai, who runs to his direction with the stones* Woaaaaaah... *gets quickly out off the way*

Kai: *passes him* That was a wise decision, Maxi. *runs after him* take this, you fool. *throws*

Tyson: *gets again a hit* Ouch, stop it, Kai!

The two boys runs along the street and only their screaming and yelling can be heard.

Max: *watches them running away and sighs* Oh, man! Not again! I wonder what Tyson did again. *sighs* Whatever, they will be in few hours best friends again. *is about to enter the court, but suddenly hears a male creepy voice*

?: Hey, Turtle boy!

Max: *turns confused into the direction, where the voice come from* Um...? *suddenly he feels a hand on his forehead and everything turned black, and he collapses*

The young man with the white red hair again, looks down on the sleeping Max.

?: *smirks and takes his beyblade out* I think we found someone, who can help us as to get the queen, my friend. *laughs evil*


	28. Kai, Tyson and Google

11:00 a.m...

The camera shows gritted white teeth, rises to the ruby eyes, which show an angry expression. It pulls back and a furious Kai is revealed, who pulls a beaten Tyson. The dragon boy has a very bad swollen face, and is pulled by the collar by the phoenix boy along the street. A shiner on the left side, a bleeding nose and inflamed thick lips.

Kai: *pulls him with a serious expression* Stop pouting! It's your fault. Now I know why you didn't try to kill me by telling your story. If it were real, you would have behaved differently.

Tyson: *tries to speak with the pain he has* Man, Kai! I was kidding, ok. It was my revenge for lying naked in my bed and touching me yesterday. Do you know how awful it was? For my common sense.

Kai: *looks at him with a murder expression* Are you trying to tell me that I don't have it?

Tyson: *swallows nervously* I can't lie to you, Kai. *takes a deep breath* But no you don't have it!

Kai: *growls angry and pulls him roughly by the collar* Sometimes I would like to kill you, bury you in the desert, clear all traces so that nobody can find you.

Tyson: *tries to get free* You won't do that anyway.

Kai: Why not?

Tyson: *smirks slyly* Because you can't live without me. You proved it yesterday. Not even Hilary touched me so tenderly. *laughs* Hahahaha!

Kai: *growls and pushes him on the ground* When will you finally stop teasing me? *yells* Right now, I really wish Ray or Max fought you 2 years ago. Stop playing with me!

Tyson: *smiles at him very slyly* If I would do that, then it would be boring. You will miss it. *yells* And maybe you think that I didn't understand why you wanted to fight me in the final. You wanted to prove that you are "Ho Ho Ho", and I'm "Hi Hi Hi". *giggles like a psychopath*

Kai: *growls annoyed and sighs* I never wanted to prove that you're "Hi Hi Hi" and I'm "Ho Ho Ho". Now stand up. We almost reached your home. You will apologize to Alesia.

Tyson: *stands up and is grabbed by Kai again* Why should I apologize? She will have a long life now.

Kai: *continue to wanks and pulls him* You really believe in this Russian superstition? *looks at him confused* What are you doing?

Tyson: *takes out his mobile phone* Can you please let go off me? I have to check something.

The phoenix boy lets go off him and watches him confused.

Tyson: Ok, Google!

Google: Hello, Mr. You are so stupid!

The dragon boy pouts annoyed, while the phoenix boy almost beaks out in laughter.

Kai: *covers his mouth* Even Google says that you are stupid.

Tyson: *growls, but then smirks slyly* Google, I want to introduce my best friend to you.

Google: Hello, what's your name!

Kai: *annoyed* Shut up! *turns around to continue to go*

Google: Nice to meet you, Mr. Shut up!

This time Tyson breaks out in laughter. Kai stops, growls angry and turns back to the dragon boy.

Kai: *looks at the mobile phone with a murder look* What did she call me?

Tyson: *laughs with tears in the eyes* Ha ha ha ha ha, Google, you made my day. That's a perfect name for him. I love you, Google. If you were human and looked like Hilary, I would marry you.

Google: Mr. You are so stupid, please, don't say that! My husband will be jealous.

Kai and Tyson drop their jaws.

Tyson: *stunned* You're married?

Google: Yes, my husband is YouTube!

Kai and Tyson look at each other, then at the phone, then again at each other.

Tyson: *looks at Kai* She is joking, right? Is something like that even possible?

Kai: *folds his arms* Apparently, yes!

Suddenly, the phone makes a sound.

Tyson: What's that now?

Google: It't my husband, YouTube. He sent you a dislike.

Tyson: *yells* Serious right now?

Kai: *giggles quietly, but gets serious again and put his hand on Tyson's shoulder* I'm sorry for the disturbance, you lovebirds. Tyson lets go. My wife is waiting. *turns around and walks in the direction to the dojo*

Tyson: *walks after him* Ok, Google!

Google: Yes, Mr. You are so stupid?

Tyson: *growls, but tries to ignore it* How should I apologize to my rich best friend's wife?

Google: In the Middle Ages, the traitors kissed the monarchs' feet!

Kai smirks.

Tyson: *notices that and yells* I will not do that, Kai!

Kai: *proudly closes the eyes* You have no choice.

Google: That's a very smart argument, Mr. Shut up!

Kai: *turns to Tyson, by still walking* Can you turn it off?

Tyson: *smirks* I have just one more question. Ok, Google!

Google: Yes, Mr. You are so stupid?

Tyson: *ignores it* How can I become world champion again?

Google: Excuse me, what?

Kai giggles quietly.

Tyson: *growls* How can I win the World Championships this year?

Google: I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anything to the question "How can I win the World Championships this year?"!

Kai walks and laughs silently.

Tyson: *gives him a blank look* Kai, I can see that you are laughing. Don't hide it.

Kai: *clears his throat* Me? Laughing? How long do we know each other?

Google: 5 years!

Tyson: *yells at Google* Oh, and this question is so easy to answer for you?!

The phone makes a sound again.

Google: My husband sent you a dislike again. He doesn't like when someone is yelling at me.

Tyson: *growls and puts the phone in his pocket* Seriously now. *follows Kai*

Suddenly they hear their girls screaming.

Hilary / Alesia: Aaaaaaaaah!

Kai / Tyson: *worried* Alesia! Hilary! *run to the garden gates*

When they reach it, they stop and look confused at their friend and lovers. All stand to the direction to the garden pond, in which Max is standing with a knife and holding it by the neck. Kai looks in horror at his blond best friend. Also, Tyson.

Kai / Tyson: MAX!


	29. You're not weak

Last time...

Kai and Tyson hear suddenly their girls screaming.

Hilary / Alesia: Aaaaaaaaah!

Kai / Tyson: *worried* Alesia! Hilary! *run to the garden gates*

When they reach it, they stop and look confused at their friend and lovers. All stand to the direction to the garden pond, in which Max is standing with a knife and holding it by the neck. Kai looks in horror at his blond best friend. Also, Tyson.

Kai / Tyson: MAX!

Tyson: *shocked* Max, what are you doing? Put the knife down.

Ray: *goes slowly to him* Max, give me it. Come out of the water.

Max: *gives him a creepy look and says with an echo evil voice* Go ahead! Take another step and your little Max is dead. *smirks evil* Hehehehehe...

Ray: *widens the eyes in shock and steps back* What the...

The girls stand next to him, get scared and hug each other. Grandpa takes his wooden sword out for protection.

Grandpa: What going on with Max?

Kai: *narrows his eyebrows* I think, that right now it's not Max.

Tyson: *looks confused at Kai then at Max and again at Kai* What do you mean? It is our Max. Anyone can change the voice. *walks slowly to his blond friend* Hey, buddy! Come on, put the knife down and come out off the water. We will all laugh about your little prank. *smiles at him*

Max turns the head with wide eyes and an evil grin to Tyson in a scary way, so that the dragon boy jumps back in fear.

Tyson: *steps back* Max! Stop it. It's not funny.

Kai sees Max's expression and it's reminds him of Wyatt. He gets headache and rubs the head. He thought he would never see that expression again, but seeing his best friend in that state drives him crazy.

Max: *still holds the knife, grins at Tyson and chuckles* Hehehehehe... I can feel your presence, my brother. Come out and show yourself.

Tyson: *confused* What... Aaah! *suddenly is blinded by a light*

His beyblade starts to glow and the legendary Bit-Beast Dragoon appears.

Dragoon: *looks at his brother with full anger* LDrago! I always know that you'are a coward, but that you use a human, that's going too far.

Every blader is shocked to hear Dragoon saying that LDrago is back.

Max: *laughs evil* Hahahahahaha... Aww, Dragoon. And you're still so a softy like for 7000 years. You can't kill even me. Your brother, who did your life to hell. That's why it was so easy to beat you for me.

Tyson: *growls and yells* Hey, you freak. Don't you dare to insult Dragoon. He is strong. Thanks to him I became 3 times world champion. He is a good Bit-Beast and that makes him strong.

Dragoon smiles at Tyson and is touched.

Tyson: *smiles back to him, then looks back at Max* Now, let Max free and get lost. If you don't do it, then I'll kick your ass and destroy your party.

Max: *looks at him blankly and says in sarcasm* Oh, I will not risk it. Now you really scared me little boy.

Tyson growls and burns in anger. Kai has a scared look and breathes heavily. It all reminds him too much of Wyatt.

Ray: *notices it and gets worried* Kai? Are you ok?

Tyson: *puts a hand on Kai's shoulder* Hey, buddy. What's up with you? Don't worry we will beat him.

Kai doesn't answer. Just breathes heavily.

Max: *looks at Kai and smirks* Who is Wyatt?

Kai gasps shocked and steps back.

Max: *read Kai's mind* Oh, you're Dranzer's owner. I can see, you lost that Wyatt because of your big ego.

Kai gets depressed, falls on the knees and holds his head. It's drives him crazy again.

Tyson: *yells at LDrago* Stop it. You have no right to play with his thoughts. *bows down to Kai* Hey, Kai, listen. Calm down, ok. It's not you. Someone like you would never get down on the knees. Now stand up.

Kai: *wakes up from the words of the dragon boy* Ok, I'm back again. *smiles at Tyson, stands up and turns seriously to LDrago* Hn...

Tyson: *smirks* Oh, yeah. That's our Kai.

Ray, Hilary, Alesia and grandpa sigh in relief. They are glade to see Kai in his natural personality.

Max: *rolls the eyes* How boring.

Dragoon: *growls at his brother* I can't remember that you are able to control minds.

Max: *smiles proudly* Well, my dear brother. I was so many years frozen, that I had enough time to learn new skills. Do you want to know how I got free?

Dragoon: Global climate change!

Max: *smirks arrogant* Bingo! *looks at the bladers, Hilary and grandpa* You, human are so stupid. You don't even know what for creatures you let free. *glares at Ray* Especially in your country, little boy.

Ray: *stunned first but then get serious and clenches the hands* You dare to insult my land?!

Max: *snorts and rolls the eyes* Please, little boy. You know that I'm right.

Suddenly, Ray's blade starts to glow and Driger appears.

Max: *smirks at the white tiger* Oh, great. A big family meeting. How touching.

Driger: ROAR! *stands next to Dragoon* Let me shredder him into pieces.

Dragoon: *holds him back with the tail* Not in this form, Driger. You will hurt Draciel's owner. *waits until Driger calms down and gives LDrago an angry glare* Why don't you show yourself and let the boy go, brother.

Max: *snorts* Dragoon, I chose Draciel because he's the weakest of us all. Don't you remember what our father told us when we were kids? Send the weakest first in war. Just like the pawns in chess.

Dragoon: *confused* How do you know about chess?

Max: *just lifts his shoulders* My owner traveled through many landscapes with me and I had read all the thoughts of the people who passed us on the way.

Driger: *hisses* Someone like you has an owner?

Dragoon: *looks impressed a little* Wow, never thought that.

Max: *growls at Dragoon* It's not wise to piss me off, brother.

Dragoon: *chuckles slyly* Oh, I'm sorry to hurt your feelings, brother heart. And where is your owner?

Tyson: *folds his arms* We all want to know it. So we can kick his ass to together.

Max: *closes the eyes and smiles evil* Please, little boy. You all will meet him soon. I'm only here now to know where the queen is.

Kai and Tyson looks at Alesia, who gets a little scared and steps back. The phoenix boy remember that he and his wife left Dranzer and the queen in the villa. It's good that the queen is safe but right now Kai need Dranzer.

Max: *looks at everyone* I know that someone of you have her.

Ray: *growls* As if we would tell you that.

Tyson: *smirks* Keep dreaming, you freak!

Max: *sighs annoyed* You really want me to use my skills and read your minds? But I will try to find it out by myself, without using it. Let me see. *points to Tyson* Dragoon! *points to Kai* Dranzer! *points to Ray* Driger! *points to grandpa* Too old!

Grandpa just pouts angry.

Max: *looks at the girls* I think that one of the ladies have the queen.

The girls get scared. Ray stands in front of them to protect them.

Max: *looks at Hilary with a wide evil smirk* How about you, little girl?

Hilary gasps in fear and steps back.

Max: *chuckles successful* So, it's you.

Driger is about to say something but is stopped by Dragoon, who gives him a glare, to let it be. The white tiger calm down.

Tyson: *growls in anger and yells at LDrago* Hey, you freak! Don't you dare to do something to her.

Max: *holds the knife by the neck* Little boy, if you continue to annoying me, I will end the life of your little friend.

Tyson: *get worried and steps back* Ok, ok. I'm quiet.

Alesia: *can't take it anymore* LDrago, I hav...

Kai: *interrupts her* MAX! I know that you still there! You have to fight!

Max: *looks at him* Oh, I know what you want to do. *smiles arrogant* But you can try it. Come on, little phoenix boy. Try it.

Kai: *walks closer to Max* Max? Listen to me! I know that you there. Don't let him use your body or your mind.

Max: *still under control of LDrago* Keep trying. *holds the knife more near the neck and cut the skin a little*

Tyson gasps shocked and wants to run to him but Kai stops him.

Kai: *looks at Tyson* Don't. Let me do it.

Tyson: *nods* Ok, he is yours.

Kai: *turns back to Max* You're not weak, Max. You're a strong beyblader. *reaches the pond* Do you remember how we met? You were so brave to wish me good luck for the match. You knew how I was. And after the match, even when you lost, you still ran after me to congratulate.

Max: *suddenly speaks with his natural voice* Yes, I remember, Kai. I'm scared, Kai. It's so dark here. *under control of LDrago again* How do you did that? This little brat is really fighting! *growls*

Tyson and Ray: *smile* It's working!

Kai: *walks into the water* MAX! Lake Baikal! Remember! Who beat me?

Max: *natural voice* It was me. *gets headache and growls in pain* Arrgh... Go out off me... *under control again* Don't dare to fight me, you brat. *natural voice* Aaaaaah! Please, help me!

Ray: Don't give up, Max!

Tyson: Kick him out, buddy!

Max: *drops the knife, which falls in the pond* Aaaaaah! Go away! Go out! *screams in pain and gets under control again* Stop fighting me, you little pest.

Kai: *walks closer to Max* I lost ones a friend this way. But this time I will not lose another friend. *puts a hand on Max's shoulder*

Max: *creepy echo voice* You can't beat me! *natural voice and looks sad at phoenix boy* Kai, he is too strong! *cries*

Kai: *hugs his blond friend and a tear drops on Max's cheek* You're stronger, Max. Don't let me lose you. I love you, my friend.

Max gasps and suddenly, the scream of Draciel can be heard. A bright light blinds all, so that they close and cover their eyes. When the light disappears, Dragoon and Driger go back to their beyblades. Tyson, Ray, the girls and grandpa see Kai, Kai, who hugs a fainted Max in the pond. Everyone run to them.

Everyone: MAX!


	30. Wrong script

15 p.m...

Alesia and Hilary help grandfather cook while the boys gather in the training hall. Tyson, Ray, Daichi and Kenny sit on the floor next to Max, who is still recovering from the shock, and take care of him. The blonde blader is covered with a blue blanket and still trembles a little.

Kai: *enters the hall, walks to Max and hands him a cup warm cacao* Here, Maxi. It always helps me when I'm stressed.

Max: *takes the cup, while Kai sits down next to Tyson* Thank you, Kai. And thank you for helping me. *smiles cute at him*

Kai: *closes the eyes and smiles in his cool way* Hn...

Tyson: *smirks and gives the phoenix boy a dig with the elbow* Hey what! Are you sure you weren't hypnotized either? You said such tender words. Like last night when you called me honey. *giggles*

Kai growls and grinds his teeth. The other boys giggle too.

Tyson: *laughs* You were always our secret weapon. Our male Medusa. But when you spoke so sweetly, my pants got almost wet.

The phoenix boy growl again. The others laugh loudly.

Kai: *hit the floor with the fist* Why you always see a monster in me?

Tyson: *puts his hand on Kai's shoulder* Oh, come on, buddy. We're not laughing at you, we're laughing near you.

Kai: *growls and gets more angry* I am surrounded by idiots.

Kenny: *smiles* Well, Kai. You're one of us.

Tyson: *teases Kai* Yeah, you're the best i... *notices that Kai gives him a death glare* I mean... You are the best independent blader.

Kai: *rolls the eyes* How charming you are, Tyson. I'm pretty sure you wanted to say something else.

Tyson: *smiles cute at him* Aww, come on, Kai. I just wanted to get Max in a good mood.

Everyone can see that Max gets a little better and is smiling in his cute way.

Ray: We are glad that you feel better now, Max.

Dizzi: Me too!

Daichi: *stands up and does some kicks with the leg* If I had been there I would have given this LDrago a big kick in the butt. Woaaaaaah...

Max: *looks sad at Daichi with a puppy dog eyes* You would kick me?

Tyson: *yells at the red haired blader* DAICHI!

Kai, Tyson, Ray and Kenny give him a mad glare.

Daichi: *gets nervous and waves with the hands* NO, no, no, that's not what I meant. Sorry, Max. *looks sad at the floor*

Max: *starts to laugh* Hahahahahaha!

Daichi: *confused* What? Um...

Max: *smirks at him* I fooled you, Daich!

Daichi: *pouts* Argggh... That's mean, Max.

Everyone sighs in relief and laugh.

Tyson: *puts his arm around Max's shoulder* That was good one, Max! Hahahaha!

Kenny: *worried* I hope so much that LDrago won't control one of us again.

Tyson: *hugs Max tightly* Don't worry, Chief! Nobody can control us as long as we love each other. Right, Kai? *turns to him, smirks and raises the eyebrows up and down*

Kai: *gives him a murder look and yells* Will you annoy me with it for the rest of my life?

Tyson: *lets go off Max and folds the arms* But, Kai. Of course not. *smirks slyly* Until I come up with something new.

Kai: *is about to beat him up* You little...

Ray: *yells stern* Hey, stop it now.

Kai sighs and calms down.

Ray: *folds the arms and stares at the navy blue haired blader* Tyson, I'm still waiting for last night's explanation! What's going on with you and Kai? I know that you have secrets from us. And not only me, also the others want to hear it.

The dragon - and the phoenix boy look at each other with the question: "Who will speak."

Kai: *sighs* Ok, you all deserve the truth. Tyson and I want to create a Beyblader from our bloodline.

There is a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong pause. Kenny, Ray, Max and Daichi look weird and shocked. Ray only stares at Tyson.

Tyson: *gets in panic and points to Kai* It was his plan.

Kai: *rolls the eyes* Traitor!

Tyson: *yells at him* Hey, if I get down, so you will get with me!

The both boys growls and put their foreheads against each other.

Ray: *hisses* MEOW! Stop it! Did Hilary know it, Tyson?

Tyson: *sighs* Yes, she know it.

Kai: *chuckles in sarcasm* Oh, great, Tyson! Just perfect!

Tyson: Don't worry she will not say anything to Alesia.

Kai: *looks at him incredulously* Are you sure?

Tyson: *thinks* Um... Nope!

Kai: *slaps his forehead with the palm* Just great! Just great! *sighs* Ok, I have to calm down! Ufffffffff... *breathes in and out*

Max: *rubs the head* I'm not sure, Kai. But I think it's a not so good idea.

Dizzi: Are you sure, that the kids will love each other?

Ray: *still folding the arms and closes the eyes* It's stupid, Kai! You don't even know who of you will get a girl or boy. Maybe it'll be both girls or both boys. And if Alesia finds it out, she will be very upset.

Kai: *sits in his cool way* Don't worry, Ray. Hakuna Matata!

Everyone looks at him confused and shocked.

Ray: *looks weird* Excuse me, what?

Tyson: *too shocked* Um...?

Kai: Hn... *takes out some papers, reads it, growls, looks up to the ceiling and yells* Hey, LadyPeach7! It's the script of The Lion King!

Everyone takes out their scripts and notice it too.

Tyson: No, it's of The Lion King 2!

Kai: *rolls the eyes and says in sarcasm* Oh, that makes a big difference. *yells* Hey, Lady! If you were my secretary, you would have been fired long ago.

LP7: *mumbles softly* And if you were my boss, I would have quit long ago. *apologizes* Sorry, guys. I give you the wrong scripts.

Tyson: *rolls the eyes, says in sarcasm* Oh, really? We didn't notice that!

Kai: *yells* And what now?

LP7: I will look for the right scripts and you will continue to play your part. Only changes the text. *does loud sounds of searching, by breaking some items of glass*

The bladers look at each other.

Ray: Should we try it?

Tyson: *lifts the hand up* I will play Simba!

Kai: Why you?

Tyson: *lifts proudly the head and closes the eyes* Because I'm the champ. Or better the Beyblade King! Ok, I will start. *clears his throat* One day, I won't be here... and I need my grandchild to carry on in my place. He will be one of the greatest beybla...

Max: *plays Kiara* The greatest beybladers. I know.

Everyone giggles a little. Kai rolls the eyes, slaps the forehead and sighs.

Tyson: *continues* Exactly. And we need to train him. As future Champ...

LP7: You can stop, boys. I found it.

Everyone sighs in relief.

Kai: Finally! I have already forgotten what our world looks like.

LP7: *hands them the scripts* Here! Now you can continue. Ray say your text again.

Ray: *growls annoyed* Fine! *lets go off Max and folts the arms* It's stupid, Kai! You don't even know who of you will get a girl or boy. Maybe it'll be both girls or both boys. And if Alesia finds it out, she will be very upset.

Kai: *sits in his cool way* Don't worry, Ray. I will use my irresistible charm, and she will forgive me. All women become weak when I seduce or touch them. *smirks at the dragon boy* I'm right, Tyson?

Tyson: *looks at him suspiciously* Hey, what do you mean by that?

The others break out in laughter.

Tyson: *yells at the phoenix boy* I asked you something, Kai! What do you mean by that?

Kai: *smirks slyly* Use your pear to understand it.

Tyson: *yells* WHAT SHOULD I USE?

Kai: *taps Tyson's forehead with his index finger* With what you never had.

Tyson: *is about to grab his neck* You... *is grabbed by Max*

Max: *pulls him away from Kai* That's enough, guys.

Ray: Kai? Where is Dranzer? I didn't see him today.

Kai: *rolls the eyes* He's on a honeymoon. With Frost.

Ray: *shocked* Seriously?

Kai: Yes, but I will not tell you where he is. *looks at Max* I'm not sure if LDrago is really out off Max body.

Tyson: *hits Kai's shoulder* Shut up! It's our Max. Even, if he has a twin brother I would recognize him.

Max looks sad again.

Kai: *sighs* Sorry, Max. But as long as I don't know if this alien is really gone, I can't tell where Dranzer is.

Max: *looks depressed on the floor* I understand, Kai!

Tyson: *hits his shoulder again* You are the alien here. You were always different and weird. Now one of your kind is here and you try to hide all clues.

Kai: *sighs and rubs his forehead* But of course, again I'm the monster. *stands up to leave the room*

Ray: *confused and calls after him* Hey, where are you going?

Kai: *stops by the door way* There's something I have to do. Take care of Alesia. *leaves the room*

Everyone glares angry at Tyson.

Tyson: *looks at them all innocently* What?

Ray: *yells* When will you learn to shut up? I'm pretty sure you hurt his feelings.

Tyson: *pouts* Fine, I will apologize when he comes back.

Ray: Wise choice, Tyson.

Kenny: Ok, guys. We should think about how to stop LDrago.

Tyson: Hn...

Kenny: *confused* Do you have a plan, Tyson?

Tyson: *thinks* No, but I'm thinking right now, what text LDrago has.

Everyone: *look at the ceiling* Hn...

LP7: *rolls the eyes and sighs* Ok, I will check!

On a roof of a tall building...

An angry Ryuga stands for a lattice fence and growls annoyed.

LDrago: *sings the song "In The Dark Of The Night" (Anastasia)*

_In the dark of the night evil will find her_  
_In the dark of the night just before dawn!_  
_Revenge will be sweet_  
_When my powers are complete_  
_In the dark of the night_

Ryuga: *hits the head against the lattice fence* Stop it, LDrago! Please, stop it!

LDrago: *shows the papers* It's not my fault. It's from the script.

Ryuga: *looks up to the sky* Hey, LadyPeach7! Did you find the right script?

LP7: Sorry, I lost it. I will write a new one.

Ryuga: *yells* Are you kidding me?!

LDrago: *continue to sing*

_In the dark of the night_  
_In the dark of the night_  
_In the dark of the night_

Ryuga: *hits the head again* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

LDrago: *screams dramatically* _SHE'LL BE MINE!_


	31. Alesia knows

10 p.m... Tyson's house... Kitchen...

Something happened in the kingdom of cooking. On the floor are broken cups and plates. Even the food the girls cooked is scattered everywhere. The boys are in there and clean the kitchen. Ray clean the walls, Daichi the floor, Kenny the windows and Tyson tries to cook something.

Tyson: *wears a light pink apron* Great! Just great! Thank you so much, Hilary. It's like few years ago in the class room. *growls and put the food in the oven* So, in 30 minutes its finish.

Ray: *is tired from cleaning the walls* Man, I don't know what sauce it is but I can't get it off.

Kenny: I'm finish with the windows.

Daichi: *still scrubs the floor* I'm tired. And hungry, Tyson.

Tyson: *puts the hands on the hips and shouts* Hey, it's not my fault. It was the plan of our wise scumbag.

Suddenly the door opens and a dirty and scratched Kai enters the kitchen.

Kai: *walks to Tyson and stands in front of him* Pretty apron.

Tyson pouts at him.

Kai: *rolls the eyes and sighs* Ok, what have I done now?

Tyson: *takes the rolling pin and looks at the others* Just look at your father, children. That's the way how he spends his day.

The others look at the two beyblader and giggles a little.

Kai: *lifts the hands* Tyson, please. I'm tired. Don't start it now.

Tyson: *chuckles unbelievable* You're tired?! You're tired?! *looks at the others* He is tired! *yells at the phoenix boy* You're tired and I'm not? I spent 7 hours with them in the kitchen and you come back dirty and scratched. Where were you?

Kai slaps him very hard, so that a big echo can be heard. The others jump up seeing this.

Ray: *flinches* Ufffffff...

Kai: *yells* Shut up, woman.

Tyson: *rubs his red cheek and yells back* You dare to hit me in front of the kids? You chased away our youngest son Max. He ran to another mother. *growls* I wasted the best years of my life. If I had known my life would be like this, I would never have started a relationship with you.

Kai growls annoyed and is about to beat him up.

Ray: *laughs* Hahahahah, that's the best show ever

Kenny: Dizzi? You're recording that?

Dizzi: Of course.

Daichi: *giggles* Too bad that it is not a TV show.

Tyson: *grabs Kai by the shirt and looks sad at him* Why you're doing this to me? Tell me and I will change.

Kai: *slaps Tyson's hands away, takes something out of his pocket and hands him* Tyson, take Snickers. You're not you when you are hungry.

Tyson: *takes, open and eat it* Munch! Munch!...

Kai: *rolls the eyes and sighs* Better?

Tyson: *returns to his natural personality* Better! Sorry, it's only when I wear this apron that I lose my masculinity. *takes the apron off*

The others break out in laughter. They fall and hit the ground with the fists.

Tyson: *looks at Kai, folds his arm and says nervous* I'm sorry that I called you an alien.

Kai: *sighs* Fine, I forgive you.

Tyson: *jumps happy up* Really? That's great. Wait! *looks down and up at him* What happen to you?

Kai: *lifts the shoulders and sighs* I met the Blade Sharks.

Tyson: *shocked* Wait, wait, wait. Your old team did it to you?

Kai: No! I beat them up and they ran away. I went into town and met a cat.

Tyson: *looks sure* Ha, the cat did it to you!

Kai: *rolls the eyes and sighs* No! I fed the cat and went home. My father had expected me there.

Tyson: *jumps shocked away* Your father did it to you?

The others look also shocked to know that Kai's father would do that to him.

Kai: *folds his arms* No!

That knocks Tyson and the others over.

Tyson: *lies on the floor* Kai you drive me crazy.

Kai: *enjoys it and continue* He yelled at me and I yelled at him. Then I went to my room, to the balcony, where Dranzer and Frost were.

Tyson: *sits up and looks up at him* The birds did it to you? Don't you dare to say "No".

Kai: *chuckles slyly* Nope!

Tyson: *growls annoyed, stands up and is about to jump at his friend* I will kill you! *is grabbed and pulled back by the tiger boy* Let me go, Ray. He loves it to drive me crazy!

Ray: *have to use his all strength to hold Tyson back* Calm down, buddy. Let him finish!

Tyson: *calms a little down but still growls at the phoenix boy* Fine!

Kai: *looks at his fingernails and cleans them on his shirt in his cool way* I told the birds about LDrago. The queen accepted me as her new master. She ordered Dranzer to stay in the nest and protect the egg. Dranzer looked very angry at me and pouted.

Tyson: *giggles* I would also be angry at you if you took my girl away. You womanizer!

Kai: *rolls the eyes and continues to tell* Then I went to the bathroom to shave.

Tyson: *looks with puppy eyes at him* Please, tell me that you cut yourself while shaving.

Kai: *rolls the eyes* Yes!

Tyson: *jumps happy up and down* Yeah, finally! *stops* But why you're so dirty?

Kai: *continues* I went to train in the forest.

Tyson: *smirks* Oh, you like the nature? Don't you?

Kai: *looks at him suspiciously* Yes, I like the nature.

Tyson: *smiles slyly and points to Kai from head to toe* After all that nature has done to you? *laughs* Hahahahahaha!

Kai: *growls* You little... *calms down and sighs* No, I'm too tired for that. What are you dong here, guys? I thought the girls will work today in the kitchen.

Ray, Tyson, Kenny and Daichi get nervous.

Tyson: *scratches the back of his head* Weeeeeeeell...

Kai: *narrow the eyebrows and fear the worst* Don't tell me, that your girl...

Tyson: *smiles nervous* Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees...

Kai: *slaps his forehead and growls angry* Arrrgh... Great, just great! Thank you, Hilary.

Tyson: *tries to protect Hilary and calm Kai down* Hey, she didn't do it in purpose.

Ray: *folds the arms* Alesia has the right to know it.

Kai: *lifts the hands for giving up* Ok, ok. Where is she now?

Tyson: Well, after she destroyed the kitchen, she went to the tree house in the garden. Hilary is with her and talks with her.

Kai: *sighs* Well, then I will go and talk with her. *is about to go to the garden, but is grabbed by Tyson* What?

Tyson: *smirks* Not in this outfit, my friend. I have prepared something.

Kai: *looks at him suspiciously* Why do I have the feeling that you will make me an idiot?!

Tyson and the other smirk wide.

Kai: *look at them stunned* Oh, no.

10 minutes later... In the garden...

The camera shows an angry Kai who is dressed up in Fictional character Romeo. Ray, Tyson and Daichi lights the candles. Kenny records Kai.

Tyson: *walks to Kai put some make-up on him* Ok, you are ready.

Kai: *narrow the eyebrows and growls* I look like a fool.

Tyson: *hits his shoulder* No, you look like Romeo. Now go to your Juliet.

Kai: *slaps his forehead* I can't believe that I'm doing this. *walks to the tree house*

Kenny: *records* Ok, Dizzi! Music, please!

Dizzi: Ok! *starts the music "Memory"*

Kenny: Action!

Kai: *looks up to the tree house and sings with a voice of an angel*

**Слушай мою песню, Джульетта** (Listen to my song, Juliet)  
**Ты же словно луч света** (You're like a ray of light)  
**В темном царстве моем** (In my dark kingdom)  
**Не смотри, что я из богатого клана** (Don't look that I am from a rich clan)  
**Просто настоящий я мужчина** (I'm just a real man)

The others look stunned at him and Kenny almost drops Dizzi. Alesia and Hilary look out from the window. Kai's wife gives him first an angry expression, but suddenly breaks out in laughter.

Kai: *growls annoyed*

**Honey, don't get on my nerves**  
**It's one of your best**  
**Come down with your high heels**  
**I like naughty girls** *smirks at his wife*

Alesia pouts and turns away from him. Tyson slaps the forehead and sighs. He takes the apron on and walks to Kai.

Tyson: *hugs Kai and looks up* Hey, Alesia look!

Alesia turns around looks down.

Kai: *tries to push him away* What are you doing, you fool.

Tyson: *hugs him tightly, rubs his muscular chest and sings*

**If you touch him,**  
**You'll understand what happiness is**  
**Look, a new day has beguuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun...** *snuggles against him*

Kai stands still and growls. He wants so much to push him away, but is too tired from the training. The others start to cheer and applaud.

Kenny: *stops recording* And cut!

Alesia uses the ladder to get down. Hilary follows her.

Alesia: *walks to Kai, and pushes Tyson playfully away* Don't touch my man with your dirty hands, you bitch!

The dragon boy can't hold the balance and falls on the ground.

Tyson: *rubs his butt in pain and smirks at Alesia* It's not dirt! It's my sexy sun tan, you bitch!

The others start to laugh.

Ray: *laughs and holds his stomach* Hahahaha, best show ever!

Kai: *pulls Alesia closer and smirks* So, I'm your man? You forgive me?

Alesia: *rolls the eyes* Well, me and Hilary talked in the tree house and after a few minutes I found your plan not bad.

Kai hugs her and winks at Hilary. The brunette gives him a thumbs up.

Tyson: *gets a little jealous and take off the apron* Hilary, babe! I'm still here!

Hilary: *looks down and smiles* Oops, sorry, Tyson. *helps him up and is immediately hugged and kissed by the navy blue-haired Beyblader*

The others applaud and whistle, even Kai.

Alesia: *hugs her husband* If I'm get pregnant, I want a girl. *whispers into his ear* So, say it to your little soldiers.

Kai: *blushes and looks away* Well, I will try. *noticed that the others giggle* Very funny, guys.

Ray: *chuckles* Now all you have to do is order the female soldiers to go to the front. Hahahahahaha...

Kai: *growls and gives him a murder look* Ray? Did Tyson infect you?

Ray: *smiles nervous* Well... I don't know. *looks at Tyson*

Tyson: *puts his hands on the hips and yells* Don't look at me like that!

Alesia: *laughs and cuddles her husband* Maybe our child will look like you. I really want to what you looked like as a baby.

Kai: *blushes but smirks* Well, when I was born I was so chubby that my parents didn't know if I was a boy or a girl.

Ray: *chuckles slyly* After 20 years, they found out through your beard. Hahahahaha.

Kai: *growls and turns to him* That's it! You are dead, Ray?

Ray: *runs away following by Kai* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Help!

Kai: *runs angry after him* Stop right here, Ray! I will get you anyway!

The others just watch them and laughs, except Tyson.

Hilray: *looks worried at him* Are you ok, Tyson?

Tyson: *folds the arms and pouts* Usually I'm the one who runs away from Kai.

Hilary: *giggles cute and hugs him* Oh, someone is jealous, hmmm?

Tyson: *lifts proud the head* I'm not jealous!

The others start to laugh more by watching Ray running away from Kai.

**Note: You can read this story and watch a video to the song which Kai sings on Wattpad.**


	32. We need a plan

9 a.m... Tyson's house... dojo room...

Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny sit in a circle and think how to defeat LDrago. Ray holds a cold towel on his cheek because Kai beat him up pretty hard yesterday.

Ray: *flinches* Ouch... That's hurt. Never thought, that Kai would beat me.

Tyson: *smirks and looks proudly at his fingernails* Welcome in my world, bro!

Daichi: *folds his arms* Don't you think that it start to be boring to teasing Kai?

The Kendo fighter looks first serious at the red haired blader, then smirks.

Tyson: No! No, it never gets boring, Daichi.

Ray: *still holds the cold towel* Ouch... How can you live with that? It is bad enough that you infected me.

Tyson: *growls and yells at the Kung Fu fighter* I am not contagious!

Kenny: *tries to calm him down* Tyson, stop it now. Ray is hurt.

Tyson: *folds the arms* So what? I am constantly beaten up by Kai. Now he is in my place and says that I am an illness. I say it again to all of you. I am not contagious.

Suddenly the door of the dojo room opens and a beaten up Alesia comes in. Her arms, legs and face are covered with small scratches and wounds. Her hair is messy, and she has an angry expression on her face.

Alesia: *looks serious at everyone in the room* Yo, what's up, my fans.

Everyone looks shocked and stunned at her. Kenny almost drops Dizzi. Ray drops his cold towel and forgets all the pains. There is a looooooooooooooooong pause. Finally, Ray, Daichi, Max and Kenny turns to Tyson, who sits stunned and can't bring a word out.

Ray: *looks blankly at him* So you're not contagious, Tyson? Are you sure?

Tyson: *snaps himself out off his trance* Shut up, Ray! *stands up and walks to Alesia* Hey, are you ok?

Alesia looks first as if she doesn't care but then her expression changes, and she breaks out in tears.

Tyson: *hugs her and lets her cry in his arms* Did Kai do it?

Alesia: *cries more* No, it was the jealous girls who are after him. They found out that I'm married to him and did that to me. I'm scared to go out now. *cries louder*

Tyson: *hugs her tightly and strokes her hair* Ssh... It's ok. I'm her, sweetie.

The others stand up and walk to her.

Ray: *puts his hand on her shoulder and smiles softly* Hey, Alesia. Please, take my cold towel. *hands it to her*

Alesia: *sniffs and takes it* Thank you so much, Ray. *hold the towel on her cheek* Ouch!

Tyson: *caresses her cheek and wipes the tears away* Tell me please, Al. Where is your badass husband?

Alesia: *sniffs* I wanted to buy some food for breakfast. I went alone to the supermarket. The girls attacked me on the way, but Kai came and saved me. He said I should go home to you. He is talking now to the girls. *sniffs and holds the towel* Ouch!

Max: I hope so much he will teach them a good lesson. Tell him to press charges.

Tyson: Max is right. If Kai comes back I will tell him that.

?: No need!

Everyone in room turn to the person. It is Kai, who enters angry.

Kai: *walks to Alesia and hugs her* I've already done it. The girls will pay a higher compensation.

Tyson: So fast?

Kai: *smirks and raises an eyebrow* I'm a...

Tyson: *interrupts him* Yes, I know! You're a Billionaire.

Kai: *smiles and pats Tyson's head* Good boy. You learn fast. *looks at Alesia lovely and kisses her forehead* Hilary is in the kitchen. Go to her. She will clean your wounds. I will come to you later when the breakfast is ready.

Alesia: *nods* Ok, see you later, guys *walks to the exit*

The boys: *in choir* See you Alesia!

Alesia left. Everyone in room sit back in circle to think about a plan.

Tyson: *looks at everyone and speaks like a businessman* My friends! Great Beyblader! *looks at Kenny* Computer genius!

Kenny: *turns red and scratches embarrassed the back of his head* Hehehehehe!

Tyson: *looks at Max* Scientist!

Max: *smiles cute* Hihihihi!

Tyson: *looks at Ray* Kung Fu fighter!

Ray: *folds the arms and smies proudly* Hehehe! Ouch!

Tyson: *looks at Daichi* Bushman!

Daichi: *smirks and rubs proudly the nose* Hihihi!

The dragon boy looks then at the phoenix boy and there is a looong pause.

Tyson: *smirks slyly* And you too, Kai!

Kai growls and gives him a murder look. The others giggle a little.

Kai: *speaks with a creepy voice* I really want to kill you right now.

Tyson: *folds is fingers like a businessman* I know. But not now. Make an appointment if you want. We're having a meeting.

Ray, Max, Kenny and Daichi break out in laughter. Kai growls but tries to stay calm and not to beat him up.

Tyson: *sighs* Ok, ok. Calm down guys. Be serious now. We need a plan. LDrago has a master too. I think, first we have to find out who he is.

Daichi: *thinks* Well, you told me that LDrago thinks that Hilary in master of the queen. I suggest that we use Hilary as bait.

Tyson: *looks first serious at him but then giggles a little* Daich, if you asked me that 3 years ago, then I would have done it. But now she is my girlfriend and I don't want to put her in danger. Oh, come on guys! Please, think! Come on!

Everyone: *in circle think* Hn...

Kai: *finally breaks the silence* What's about your father, Tyson?

Tyson: *looks at him* Um..

Kai: I think you should call him. He knows how to defeat LDrago.

Tyson: *scratches the back of his head* Well, I don't know where he is right now.

Kai: *smirks* Why you don't as Mrs. YouTube?

Max: *confused* Who is that?

Kai: *closes the eyes and chuckles* It's Google!

Max: *more confused* Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Tyson: *giggles* Don't worry, Max. You will see it now. *puts his mobile phone out* Ok, Google!

Suddenly a hot seductive moan can be heard.

Google: *moans* Aaaaaaaaaah...

Everyone look stunned at Tyson. Even Kai.

Kai: *gives the navy blue haired blader a weird look* So, that's what you're doing behind Hilary's back!

Tyson: *blushes and waves panicky with the hands* No, no,no. I'm not doing that.

Google: Oh, yeah, babe. Give me more likes. Aaaaaah... Oh, yes. More, babe. Yes, yes... More likes!

Everyone in room blushes.

Kai: *covers Max's ears* You're too young for that!

Ray: *yells at Tyson* Make it stop.

Tyson: *in panic* Ok, I will try. Google?

Google: *moans* Aaaaah... Oh, YouTube! I'm coming. More, please! *screams very loud* YESSSSSSSSS!

Tyson: *blushes more and yells at his phone* GOOGLE!

Google: *screams in joy* Woooo huuuuu... That was so good.

Tyson: *slaps his forehead with the palm* GOOGLE!

Google: *answers completely exhausted* Yes, Mr. You are so stupid?

Tyson: *growls a little because the others start to laugh* Are you finish? I mean, do you want to go outside or smoke a cigarette?

Even Kai starts to laugh now. Everyone looks at him stunned. They never seen him laugh like that.

Kai: *stops laughing and looks serious again* What?

Ray: *looks blankly at him* And he is back!

Tyson: *rolls the eyes* Google? Can you tell me what that was right now?

Google: That was my married life. I'm also a woman and want some love.

Dizzi: I want that to!

Tyson: *teases her* You have Kenny! *laughs with the others* Hahahaha!

Kenny: *pouts* Hey!

Dizzi: I really want to kick you right now Tyson!

Tyson: That is physically impossible.

Google: YouTube is my husband. But I have also many lovers. For example: Deviantart, FanFiction, GMX, Tumblr, Wattpad, Inkbunny...

Tyson: *stops her* Brr, Google! Another time OK! We need your help now.

Google: *sighs* I'm actually a little tired after my morning sex.

Everyone: *yells angry in choir at her* We don't care!

Google: *sighs annoyed* Ok, ok! How can I help you, Mr. You are so stupid?

Tyson: *growls* Can you tell me where my father is right now?

Google: *giggles* Why don't you ask me "Who is my father right now"? Hahahaha!

The others goggle also a little.

Tyson: *rolls the eyes* Very funny, Google. His name is Tatsuya Granger.

Google: *searches* Mr. Granger is in Maya right now. Do you want to call him?

Everyone: *yells in choir* YES!

Google: *sneaky* 350 Yen!

That knocks everyone in room over. Then they look at Kai.

Kai: *folds his arms* No! *looks at Tyson* I gave you 1000 Yen.

Tyson: *smirks* For my date with Hilary. But this is the end of the world.

Kai: *lifts proudly the head* Still no! Even it is the end of the galaxy.

Tyson: *rolls the eyes* Typical Billionaire!

Kai: *annoyed* It's not my money, ok! It belongs my father.

Tyson: *sighs* Fine I will pay it, Google!

Google: Ok! *calls Mr. Granger and lets it rings 7 times* He's not available. Try it another time.

Tyson: *yells* Are you kidding me? I want my money back!

Google: *ignores him* Due to the bad connection, Google is out of order. Have a nice day. *turns off*

Tyson: *looks stunned at his phone and yells* Hey, YouTube! Your wife is cheating on you! *puts the phone into the pocket*

Everyone looks at Tyson. There is a long pause.

Tyson: *sighs* I will call my father later. Now let's come up with a strategy.

The others start to think.


	33. A cup of coffee

09:15 p.m... Tyson's house... Kitchen...

Hilary helps Alesia to clean the wounds, by using Perekis.

Alesia: *sits on the chair and flinches in pain* Ouch! That's hurts so much.

Hilary: *cleans the last wound* So it's done! You can continue to live. *puts the Perekis away*

Alesia: *growls in pain* Man, now I know what it means to be married to Kai. If my life goes on like this, I will think about a divorce after 2 years.

Hilary: *confused* What do you mean?

Alesia: *sighs* Oh, right you don't know it. Kai and I have a contract. If our marriage doesn't work in 2 years, we'll get a divorce.

Hilary: *stunned* Serious now?

Alesia: *looks sad and sighs* Yes. Maybe this rich life is not for me.

Hilary: *tries to cheer her up* Hey, do you want to hear a funny event that i experienced this morning?

Alesiai: *lifts the shoulders* Um... Yes.

Hilary: Well…. *starts to tell* I woke up at half past seven and see Tyson lying next to me with a big grin. I told him that I'm not in the mood for ... you know what I mean.

Alesia: *rolls the eyes* Let's say: "Cup of coffee"!

Hilary: *confused* What?

Alesia: *giggles* We Russians say another phrase for sex: "Cup of coffee".

Hilary: *looks weird* Okaaaaaaaaaaay! *continues to tell* Well, he started to seduce me and I became weak. I gave in and we drank a cup of coffee. *rolls the eyes*

Alesia: *giggles* Oh, sorry, it's just so funny if you say that.

Hilary: *sighs* After half an hour... after we finished drinking…. He went out into the garden in a boxer shorts to get some fresh air.

Alesia: *stunned* Only in with boxers? In this early morning cold?

Hilary: Yes, I was shocked, too. But after 20 seconds he came back and said: "Sorry, babe! I'm just putting on my cap. It's cold outside!" And went out in boxers again. My jaw dropped.

Alesia: *slaps her forehead with the palm and breaks out in laughter* Hahahahahaha! It's so typical Tyson! Hahahahahaha!

Hilary: *sighs shake her head* Yeah, my boyfriend is an idiot.

Alesia: *laughs harder* Man, the important thing is that he protect his head, but everything else doesn't matter.

Hilary: *giggles* Yeah, that's right. *gets an idea* Say, Alesia? Does Kai actually know about this Russian phrase?

Alesia: *thinks* Well, I don't know. Maybe. Why?

Hilary: *smirks* Let's play with the boys. We bring breakfast to them, and we will see how they will react.

Alesia: *smirks* Ok, I'm in!

Hilary: Great. We need also coffee. *makes coffee and takes a tablet* You can take the tablet with the food.

Alesiai: Ok. *takes it* Well, let's go!

The girls walk to the dojo room and open the door. The boys are still sitting in a circle to make a plan. When the door opens, everyone turns to the girls.

Hilary: Hey, boys. Breakfast is ready. We thought you were very hungry and brought it here.

Alesia: *smiles cute* Exactly! We can't starve our musketeers.

Ray: *smiles* That's great, girls.

Tyson: *looks at the food* Man, that looks delicious.

Max: *in panic* Try to protect the food from Tyson!

Tyson: *pouts and yells* Hey, I hear you, Max.

Max: *smiles cute* I was joking.

They all laugh. The girls put the food and coffee in the middle of the circle. Everyone takes a cup coffee and makes a sandwich.

Alesia: *serves her husband as a good wife* Here, Kai. *hands him a cup coffee*

Kai: *takes it and kisses her cheek* Thank you, honey.

Alesiai blushes and turns embarrassed away. The phoenix boy chuckles at her shyness and thinks how cute she is when she blushes. Suddenly, he feels a dark angry aura, that is not far from him. He notices that Tyson growls at him.

Tyson: *gives him a murder look and says with a dark voice* I don't like what I'm seeing right now, Kai.

Kai: *smirks at him and pulls Alesia closer* Well, get used to it, because now you get to see it more often. *kisses his wife's cheek and looks at the dragon boy with a slyly smirk*

Tyson: *growls* You... *his face is suddenly grabbed by Hilary, who kisses him passionately*

Hilary: *breaks the kiss* Calm down, babe. And drink your coffee. *smiles cute and gives him a sandwich* You must be hungry, babe.

Tyson: *is like on cloud 7, blushes and takes the sandwich* Thank you, babe. *eats and drinks*

Hilary: *smiles and kisses his cheek* You're welcome, my sweetheart. *notices that the other boys looks away and winks to Alesia, who smiles and nods* Tyson, babe. *puts hear head on his shoulder and speaks softly* I'm sorry, but you have no tea at home, so I made coffee. You're not mad at me right? *acts cute*

Tyson: *blushes more and his heart starts to beat faster* Of course not, babe. It's not the first time I drink coffee. *looks at Ray, Kai and Max* Do you remember we drank the best it in Russia?

Ray: *remembers* Oh, yeah, that's was the best coffee ever.

The girls start to giggle and looks at each other with a slyly smirk. Kai notices that and thinks that something is wrong.

Hilary: *smiles at her boyfriend* How many cups did you boys drink?

Tyson: *thinks* Well, let me think. Ray, Max and I drank 2 cups in the morning. Then 1 in the afternoon and 1 in the evening.

The girls start to laugh hard. Tyson, Ray, Max and Daichi look confused at them. Except for Kai, who is too smart and can immediately figure out what's going on.

Kai: *slaps his forehead with the palm* Oh, man.

Tyson: *confused* Did I say something wrong?

Hilary: *wipes her tears from laughing away and kisses his cheek* No, babe. Please, continue. I love stories about you guys.

Tyson: *remembers* Well, there were three of us drinking a cup of coffee. A little later Kai came and wanted to join us.

The girls break out in laughter again.

Kai: *growls and blushes* That's never happened! *looks at Alesia, who laughs so hard, so that she falls backwards on the floor hits it with the fists* I say again, that didn't happen. *yells loud*

Tyson: *confused looks at him* Don't you remember, Kai? You drank 2 cups and spilled a little coffee. Then the waiter came and asked if he should clean your cups.

The girls laugh again more louder.

Alesia: *laughs with tears in the eyes* Hahahahaha, please, stop it.

Kai: Yeah, please stop it, Tyson.

Tyson: But I'm not finished. Ray said to the waiter that that is not required. He works also as waiter and wanted to clean Kai's cups by himself. To show him his loyal friendship.

Kai: *drops his jaw* ...

Ray: *remembers* Oh, yeah. The poor waiter got fired for not doing his job.

Kai drops his jaw more and drops his cup, so that it breaks. The girls laugh again and holds their stomachs.

Tyson: *looks confused at his girlfriend* What's so funny?

Hilary: *puts her hand on his shoulder* Tyson, you are a coffee maniac! Hahahahahaha!

Tyson: *more confused* Heeeeeeeeeee...

Hilary stops laughing and whispers into his ear what's going on.

Tyson: *widens his eyes and jumps shocked up* What the...?

Kai: *sighs* Finally!

Tyson: *yells at him* And you know it all the time and didn't say something?

Kai: *looks at him with his cool way* I didn't want the others to know.

Tyson: *growls and points to him* You...

Ray: *scratches the back of the head* I didn't get it.

Kai: *looks weird at him* You are a Chinese! It is too late for you!

Ray: *pouts* Hey!

Max: *confused* I also didn't get it!

Kai: *pats Max's head* You're too young for that. I will tell you if you grow up, ok!

Max: *looks confused at him* Heeeeeeeeee...

Tyson: *looks angry down at his girlfriend* And you, young lady, come with me now. *grabs her by the arm and pulls her up*

Hilary: *stands up* Tyson, calm down. I was ju... Aaaaaaah! *is lifted by her boyfriend and is thrown on the shoulder* Tyson! Put me down!

Tyson: *walks with her to the exit* Sorry, guys! Hilary and I are going to have coffee now.

Kenny: *looks confused after them* But the coffee is here!

Tyson: We have our own coffee! *leaves the room with Hilary, who hits his back and screams*

Hilary: I'm sorry, Tyson. Put me down, please!

The others look at each other until Kai breaks the silence. He stands up and lifts Alesia in bride style.

Alesia: *screams up* Aaaaah! Kai, what are you doing?

Kai: *ignores her and looks at the others* Sorry, guys. We are going to have also coffee now. *walks with her to the exit and leaves the room*

The others just look at each other confused.

Kenny: *scratches the back of the head* What's going on?

The others just lift their shoulders and continue their meeting.


	34. New prey

10:49 p.m... Tyson's bedroom...

Tyson lies in bed, completely exhausted, after the passionate act with Hilary. His girlfriend's giggles wake him, and he opens his eyes. He sees that she is already dressed, leans against the wall and reads a magazine. Her sweet laugh makes his heart beat faster. He straightens up, put his arm around her and starts to kiss her neck. She giggles and lets him do his work.

Hilary: *moans lustily* Tyson, babe! Didn't you get enough coffee today?

Tyson: *looks into her eyes and smirks sexy* Well, I admit that the taste was sweet and hot. This coffee was the best so far. I can't get enough of it. Why are you dressed? You know I always want a second round. *pulls the straps of her top down a little and kisses her shoulder*

Hilary: *giggles a little* Tyson, that tickles. *takes his face in both hands and kisses him* Sssh, babe... I want to show you the news which I read in this magazine. *show him the magazine*

Tyson: *ignores it and kisses her neck* Can't it wait? At this moment you are my magazine and I want to read every page of you. *tries to take off her top, but she stops him*

Hilary: Tyson, wait! Stop! *sighs and looks at him* First, I'm tired, ok. Secondly, let me please read the news for you, babe.

Tyson: *pouts and leans against the wall* Fine!

Hilary: *giggles and scratches him under the chin* Is my little dragon angry that he didn't get his coffee? *kisses his cheek*

Tyson: *tries to control himself and not pounce on her like a wild animal* Read the news as long as I can hold back. *looks away from her and pouts*

Hilary: *sighs* Well…. *starts to read* The world champion Tyson Granger...

Tyson: *turns to her excited* Oh, that's me!

Hilary: *rolls the eyes* I'm not finish, babe!

Tyson: *smiles embarrassed* Sorry, Hilary! Please, continue! *kisses her cheek*

Hilary: *sighs, but continue to read* The world champion Tyson Granger has bought new boxer shorts. *starts to laugh*

Tyson: *his mouth drops, and he looks stunned* What the...

Hilary: *giggles and reads* He had thrown the old ones into the trash, which had been found by a homeless person and who had sold it for 1 million yen. Now we have a new millionaires in town. *breaks out in laughter* Hahahahahaha...

Tyson: *stunned and yells* These are my millions! If I had known that, I would have sold it. Now I know where these billionaires come from. Kai did the same.

Hilary laughs more, but suddenly a voice come from the guest room. It's from Kai.

Kai: *yells very loud* I'm not interested in your boxer shorts.

The laugh of Alesia can be also heard.

Alesia: Hahahahaha! Boxer shorts! Hahahahaha! *screams* Aaaaaaaah! Kai! S.. Sl... Slow down... Not so fast. *moans* Aaaah!

Tyson: *growls and yells* Hey, don't kill my cousin, you animal!

There is no contradiction by Kai. Just loud passionate moans from Alesia.

Alesia: Aaaaah! KAAAAAAI! Aaaah!

The dragon boy and his mate blush, by hearing it.

Tyson: *yells* Hey, stop ignoring me!

Silence...

Tyson: *yells* Hey, I'm speaking with you, Kai! *smirks* Or are you finish so fast?

Kai: *yells* Shut up, you fool! I want some alone time with my wife!

Tyson: *yells back* Then do it quieter and don't kill her!

Alesia: *screams very loud* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KAI, SLOW DOWN! AAAAH! AAAAH!

Tyson: *yells* Are you doing it on purpose?

As long as the boys yell at each other, Hilary suddenly hears something in her head.

?: *whispers creepy* Hilary!

Hilary flings, closes her eyes and puts both hands on her head.

Hilary: *growls in pain* Aaargh... *whispers* Tyson...

Tyson: *ignores her and keeps yelling at Kai* Hey, this is my house!

Kai: *yells* I am a billionaire! I'm better than you! I can sleep with my wife whenever I want and where I want!

Tyson: *growls* Is this a challenge?

Kai: You will lose!

Tyson: *growls darkly, so that his bangs covers his face* You...

Hilary: *hears again the voice* Arrrgh...

?: *creepy* Hilary!

Hilary: *growls in pain* Tyson! *collapses*

Tyson: *is too busy to yells at the phoenix boy* Well, then, I accept the challenge. *turns to his girlfriend and his eyes widens* Hilary? *shakes her by the shoulders* Hilary? Hilary, can you hear me? Hil... *suddenly grabbed by the neck by her* Hilary... What...

Hilary: *holds him by the neck very tightly* How worthless! So warm-heartedly! *growls* I hate that! *throws Tyson with all strength on the wooden floor* So pathetic!

Tyson: *sits on the floor and rubs his neck* Hilary, what's up with... *sees Hilary at her face and is shocked*

Hilary's expression is so dark and empty. As if she was obsessed. She smirks at him evil.

Tyson: *looks at her suspiciously* You... You're not Hilary. *remembers what happened to Max* You're LDrago!

Hilary: *smiles slyly and stands up* How smart you are!

Tyson: *growls and want to call for help* Kai...

Hilary: *takes a sharp pencil from the table* Sssh... My dear friend. *holds the pencil on the neck* I really don't want to do it. But I will.

Tyson: *growls at him* Arrrgh... You...

Kai: *yells from guest room* Hey, are you asleep?

Tyson: *growls and looks at Hilary, who gives him a sneaky smirk* I'm busy now, Kai!

Kai: Does that mean, I won?

Tyson: *still looks at Hilary* Yeah!

Kai: *does a long pause then...* It doesn't sound like you. Are you ok? I come to you now.

Tyson: *gets in panic when Hilary scratches her skin on the neck with the pencil* No, don't come in, you perv! I'm naked!

Kai: *snorts* As if it is the first time I seeing you naked. Fine, whatever!

Tyson: *growls at Hilary and speaks quietly* Let her go, LDrago.

Hilary: *still holds the pencil* I will, my friend. But first you have to bring me the queen. I know that this girl doesn't have her. But the other girl has the queen for sure. *sees that Tyson's blade starts to glow* Stay back, brother. I can end the life of this little girl very quick.

Dragoon obey and stops glowing.

Hilary: *turns to Tyson* Now listen to me, little boy. I will wait for you in the park. And to make sure you bring me the queen, I'll take Hilary with me. 15 o'clock! Do you understand me?

Tyson: *growls* I understand you. But don't dare to hurt Hilary!

Hilary: *passes him by still holding the pencil* Then don't come too late. Hehehehehe... *is about to leave the room*

Tyson: *turns to her* Why her? Why are you using her?

Hilary: *smirks* Well, I was first thinking of Kai. But the last time he showed me that he is too strong to control when I decided for Max. Oh, yeah. There's something else! *looks very creepy at him* Don't you dare to follow me now. Or... you know. *smirks, turns back to the exit and leaves*

The dragon boy quickly puts on his clothes and runs to Kai's guest room.

Tyson: *knocks on the door very loud* Kai! Open the door! Kai! Open the door, Kai!

Kai: *opens the door, dressed just in boxers and growls angry* What?

Tyson: *in panic* LDrago! Hilary!

Kai: *confused* Can you calm down and say it to me like a normal person?

Tyson: *calms down and breathes out* LDrago has Hilary!

Kai: *widens his eyes and looks shocked at the dragon boy* What?!


	35. Still no result - A friend from the past

11:00 p.m... Dojo room...

Tyson forcefully opens the door and enters the room. Kenny, Ray, Daichi and Max look at him startled. The dragon boy goes to them and kicks the cups and plates that are still from the breakfast. The others try to calm him down.

Ray: *stands up and holds Tyson's arm* Tyson, calm down! *tries to hold him but the navy blue haired boy pushes him away*

Tyson: *yells at his friends* Ok, you professionals! *looks at Kenny and Max* Geniuses! I WANT RESULTS!

Kenny: *gets scared, he never saw Tyson so mad* What's going on, Tyson? Why you so...

Tyson: *interrupts him* You want to know why am I so pissed off? *grabs Kenny by the collar and forces him to stand up* LDrago has Hilary! Now you know why I'm so pissed off! *shakes him by the shoulders* He is in her head! *yells* Who knows what perverse things he will do to her! I WANT RESULTS, CHIEF!

Ray, Daichi and Max grab him and try to free Kenny.

Ray: *pushes Tyson away* Ok, calm down now! End tell as what happened.

Tyson: *yells* Don't you get it? I telling you right now, LDrago has Hilary. She was controlled and went to him. *looks at Kenny* You had enough time to think, Chief! I want results. RIGHT NOW! *is about to grab Kenny again, but is stopped by Ray*

Ray: *gives him a serious look* Tyson, that's enough! Leave him alone!

Tyson: *growls and yells* I really want to know what you would do, if your beloved Mariah were kidnapped?! Would you also be calm?

Ray: *blushes a little and steps back a little from him* I...

Tyson: *smirks slyly* That's what I thought. You would also be pissed off. *calms down and breathes out* Ok, I'm sorry, Chief. But you all had enough time to think.

Kenny: *looks down* Tyson, we don't know. I mean, LDrago is unstoppable.

Tyson: *scratches annoyed his back of the head* No, every Bit-Beast has a weak point. He also has one.

Max: *looks around* Um, where is Kai and Alesia?

Tyson: *growls* He went with her home! *balls his hands to fists* I begged him to give me the queen. But he pushed me away and said that he has something to do at home. *kicks an other cup and yells* Arrrrgh... This traitor! I really want to kill him! He loves so much to betray me.

Max: *yells* Shut up, Tyson!

Everyone turns to him. They all know Max as a well-behaved boy, but that shocked all. That is not his way of speaking like this.

Tyson: *looks shocked at his blond best friend* Um... Max?

Max: *growls at him* Tyson, you know Kai very well. He would never let us down. If he went away then it has a reason. I'm pretty sure that he has a plan. Or do you think that he got cold feet and prepare now for the end of the world?

Tyson: *doesn't know what to say* Um...

Kenny, Ray and Daichi looks at Max stunned.

Max: *closes his eyes and sighs* Kai is too smart. He would never leave a battlefield without a victory. There are no people like him, and never will be. *lifts his index finger up and says proudly* We will go with him to the Front! *breathes heavily*

There is a loooooooooooooooong pause, until Daichi breaks the silence with an applause. Kenny, Ray and Tyson do the same.

Daichi: *whistles and claps* Woooooooo Hoooooo! That was good one, Max!

Ray: *smiles at Max* You rock, Max.

Max: *turns red and looks embarrassed down* I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me!

Kenny: *giggles* Don't worry. I'm sure, that it's not LDrago!

Tyson: *gets tears in eyes and hugs his blond friend proudly* Our little chick finally grow up! *cries* Buaaaaaaaaaaaa! He even was brave enough to show me where my place is! I'm so sorry, Max. You are right! Buaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm just worried about Hilary.

Max: *hugs him and pats Tyson's back* It's ok, Tyson! We will save Hilary. Last time Kai told you to call your dad. Did you talk to him?

Tyson: *pulls back and wipes the tears away* No, because something took too much money from me! *takes his phone out* I will try it again! *sighs* OK, Google!

Google: *speaks with an angry voice* What do you want, you adulterer!

Everyone looks confused at Tyson's phone.

Tyson: *confused* Um... Excuse me, but what?

Google: *annoyed* You destroyed my marriage life! You told YouTube about my lovers and now he wants revenge. He makes love with Wikipedia. He sends her likes.

Tyson: *rolls his eyes* I have no time for this, Google! LDrago has my girlfriend!

Google: *chuckles slyly* Well, it's karma! Hehehehehehe.

Tyson: *first stunned, then growls in anger* Do you know what?! You deserve that YouTube is with Wikipedia now! You're a cold-hearted electronic website monster!

Google: *does a long pause then starts to cry* Buaaaaaaaah... You're right! I'm a monster! Buaaaaaaaah... *cries louder*

Everyone in the room covers their ears.

Ray: Make it stop, Tyson!

Tyson: *rolls his eyes and sighs* Ok, Ok, I'm sorry, Google. *speaks softly to her* You're not a monster. Please, don't cry. I hate it when a woman cries in front of me.

Google: *calms down and does a noise as if she would clean the nose* Pffffffffffff... Next week! Wednesday!

Tyson: *confused* What?

Google: *giggles* I'm free on Wednesday next week. I know a good China restaurant. You and me alone.

Tyson: *looks stunned at his phone and his mouth drops* Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?

The others start to laugh. Daichi falls on the floor and hits the floor with the fists.

Google: *flirts* Excuse me, Mr. Granger! But you're the first one who talk with me so lovely. You are becoming more and more likeable to me.

Tyson: *his bangs covers his face, and he chuckles creepy* Oh, man! Never give a woman compliments. They fall in love with you and even say your right name!

The others break in laughter again.

Tyson: *rolls the eyes* Oh, yeah! Very funny boys! *sighs* Listen to me, Google!

Google: *whispers seductively* Yes, my love?

Tyson: *stunned and yells* I'm not... *sighs and calm down* Ok, darling!

The others fall all on the floor and laugh.

Tyson: *pouts at them* Shut up, you all. *whispers hot to Google* I give you 350 Yen to talk to my father in Maya and 150 Yen for your date with your lovers.

Google: *screams in joy* Aaaaaaaaaaaah. Oh, thank you, Mr. Granger. You're the best lover ever.

Tyson: *growls* I'm not your... *calms down again* I want to talk with my father, Goo... I mean darling.

The phone starts to ring.

Mr. Granger: Hello?

Tyson: Dad, it's me!

Mr. Granger: Hey, Tyson, my little boy!

Tyson: Dad, I'm not little!

Mr. Granger: Oh, sorry. I will start it again. *cleans his throat* Hey, Tyson, my big boy!

Tyson: *rolls the eyes* Very funny, dad! I'll get right to the point. LDrago is free!

Mr. Granger: LDrago?

Tyson: Yes!

Mr. Granger: The evil Bit-Beast!

Tyson: Yes!

Mr. Granger: The destroyer?

Tyson: Um... Yes!

Tut Tut Tut Tut Tut Tut Tut...

Tyson: *confused* Dad? Dad? *yells* DAD! Google, what...

Google: *says coldly* The time is out!

Tyson: *yells* Hey, you money vampire! I didn't give you 350 Yen for 1 minute!

Google: *giggles slyly* The tariffs are growing, Mr. Granger.

Tyson: *stunned* You... You... Do you know what?! The phone booth next to my house is much nicer than you!

Google: Oh, really? *speaks with an annoyed voice* If you cheat me with the phone booth, I will destroy your image, Mr. You are so stupid.

Tyson: *growls* What do you mean?

Google: *chuckles sneaky* How about the news: Tyson Granger the world champion has a hot affair with Google? Every night he puts his phone next to him on a single pillow and sometimes it gets very intimate.

Everyone in the room drop their mouths. Kenny even drops Dizzi in shock.

Dizzi: Ouch, be careful, Kenny.

Kenny: *takes her* Oh, I'm so sorry, Dizzi!

Ray: *looks at Tyson* She is kidding, right?

Tyson: *growls in anger and throws the phone hard on the floor, so that it breaks in many pieces* This sneaky bitch! *steps on the phone more times* That's it! I'm going to save Hilary! *is about to leave, but Max stops him*

Max: *grabs his arm* No, Tyson. We will wait for Kai!

Tyson: *stunned* Who knows when he will come back? *tries to get free* Hilary needs help! You don't understand it, Max, because you have no girlfriend!

There is a big silence in the room. Max sadly lowers the head and lets go of Tyson's arm.

Tyson: *realizes only now what he has said* I'm... *notices that the others give him a death glare* I'm sorry, Max! Ok, we will wait for Kai. Please, forgive me, Max.

Max: *lifts the head up and smiles cute* I was kidding, Tyson. Hahahahahaha!

Tyson: *stunned* Max!

The others sigh in relief.

Ray: *chuckles and slaps his forehead* He gets us, guys.

Tyson: *pouts* Max, it's not funny.

Max: *giggles* You promised me to wait for Kai!

Tyson: *growls annoyed but sighs then* Ok, but just 1 hour. If he don't come in 1 hour, I will go.

Max: *smiles* Ok, Tyson.

Tyson: *turns to the others* It will be a hard fight, guys. So we have to train. Let's go to the yard.

All go with him to prepare for the biggest battle of their life.

Hiwatari villa...

Kai and Alesia arrive home and are warmly greeted by John.

John: *opens the door bows* Master, Kai! Lady Alesia! Welcome back.

Kai: *enters with his wife* Thank you, John. Did you do what I asked you?

John: *bows again* Yes, Master Kai! The training room is ready and the beyblade too. But do you really want to risk it?

Kai: *sighs* I have no choice. My grandfather told me when I was a child, that I have to face my fear.

John bows and leaves silently.

Alesia: *gives him a confused look* What are you talking about? What's going on, Kai?

Kai: *puts his arm around her and pulls her closer* you will see it in the training room. Come with me, honey.

They both walks to the training room and the computer greets Kai.

Computer: Welcome, Master Kai! Everything is ready!

The bey arena comes out from the ground.

Kai: *kisses Alesia's cheek* Please, stay here, honey.

Alesia: *still confused but nods* Ok!

Kai: *goes to a steel wall and stands in front of her* Computer, open the number BD-067.

The wall door opens and a black and green beyblade appears, lying on a red pillow. Alesia steps scared back and covers her mouth with the hands.

Kai: *takes the beyblade in his hand and smirks darkly at it* Hello, my old friend! Are you still hungry?


	36. Black is back ready for battle

Last time…

Kai: *goes to a steel wall and stands in front of her* Computer, open the number BD-067.

The wall door opens and a black and green beyblade appears, lying on a red pillow. Alesia steps scared back and covers her mouth with both hands.

Kai: *takes the beyblade in his hand and smirks darkly at it* Hello, my old friend! Are you still hungry? *smiles at the black blade very creepy* It's like putting on an old shoe. Hn ... *smirks* Very convenient! This time it's vibranium wheels. The strongest metal in the world. *chuckles very creepy* Hehehehe *laughs like a psychopath* Hahahahahahaha!

Alesia rolls the eyes, walks to him and slaps him very hard. There is a loud echo from the slap and an unbearable silence for a few seconds.

Computer: *swallows nervous* Poor girl! She was so nice! I will miss her!

Kai: *his bangs covers his face, and he rubs his cheek* Hn... *looks serious at his wife but change his expression to a soft smile* Thank you, honey. I really needed it.

Alesia: *smiles cute* You're welcome! You can ask me every time to slap you.

Kai: *smirks and pulls her closer* Honey, be careful what you say. If you turn me on, then there is nothing what can stop me to eat you up. *bits her left ear*

Alesia: *blushes and pushes him away* Seriously, Kai? *yells* One of your best friends is kidnapped! I think is no time for that. I'm not a doll which you can use every time when you want. For today, I had really enough love.

Kai: *looks blankly at her* You are the one who seduces me first. Oh, wait a minute. *growls* Do you want to tell me that I'm not good enough in bed?

Alesia: *rolls the eyes* Well, you're coming too fast.

Kai: *drops his jaw and looks stunned at her* Well, I'm sorry, that I lost the signal a couple of times.

Alesia: *taps his chest with her finger angrily and yells* One more word and my antenna… *points at her womanhood* …will no longer accept your signal! *points at his manhood*

They start talking in the chaos, as suddenly, they hear a quiet sniff from the side. They turn to the noise and notice John holding a camera and is crying.

John: *sniffs* It's so beautiful! Your first marital dispute. And I experience it life. This will be my favorite video of my young master.

Alesia and Kai look stunned at him and don't know what to say at first.

Kai: *finally breaks the silence* John, what do you mean by favorite video?

John: *cleans his nose* I have lots of videos of you, Master Kai. When you were a baby. Your first steps. Your first words. Your childhood. Your first win in beyblading. When you were the team captain of the Bladebreakers. Your big battle with Mr. Granger. Your marriage contract. Your first ti…. I mean…. and now your first marital dispute.

Alesia giggles a little.

Kai: *looks first stunned, then yells at him* Will you stalk me for the rest of my life?

John: *smirks proudly* Of course not, Master Kai. Until the new young master is born.

Kai: *growls angry* John, I will not allow you to come closer to my child.

John: *grins slyly* Master Kai, you will never find a so good butler like me. I'm the best of the the best. And you know that.

Alesia: *whispers to her husband* He is right.

Kai: *sighs* Ok, John you are right. But can you please stop... *looks at him suspiciously* Wait a moment. What did you want to say before the sentence marital dispute?

John: *hides the camera behind him and smiles nervous* Nothing, Master Kai!

Kai: *narrows the eyebrow* John, don't tell me that you recorded my first time with my wife.

John: *steps back and gets more nervous* Nooooooooooo, I didn't.

Alesia: *gets an idea and plays the dumb* I hope I look good in this video.

Kai looks stunned at her as if you slapped him.

John: *smiles* But of course, my lady. You look... *covers the mouth with the left hand*

Alesia: *points at him with triumph* Ha, fooled you!

Kai: *folds the arms and looks sternly at his butler* Delete it, John. In front of me.

John: *looks at the camera then at his master* But... But... But this is the best video, which I made of your life.

Alesia: *also sternly* Didn't you hear, what your master said. Delete it. NOW!

John looks at him like a puppy and notices that it doesn't work. He steps back and run away.

Kai: *yells like a wild bull* JOHN! COMEBACK HERE!

John: *runs to the exit* You will never get me! Hahahahahaha!

Kai / Alesia: *yell in choir* JOHN, DON'T YOU DARE TO SHOW IT THE MAIDS!

John: *can be heard from far away* Of course not. I will show it your mother.

Kai: *growls* No bonus this month, John!

No answer...

Alesia: I think he doesn't care about that. *looks stunned at Kai* Why are you still standing? Go and take the camera. I don't want to be a slut in this whole house.

Kai: *confused* Why slut? You slept with me. I'm your husband.

Alesia: *scratches the back of her head embarrassed* Oh, yeah. Right! I forgot that! Hehehehehehe... *notices that he looks suspiciously at her and plays dumb again* What?

Kai: *rolls the eyes* Nothing, Honey. I will take care of this butler later. And now to the training. *walks to the arena, puts the blade in the launcher and gets in the position* Computer, countdown!

Alesia stands behind him and watches him.

Computer: *counts down* 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!

Kai: *pulls the ripcord* Black Dranzer, go!

The blade gets into the arena but just circle in the middle of it. It doesn't even want to move to the left or right.

Alesia: *scratches the back of her head confused* Um... Should it be like that?

Kai: *looks also confused at it* No, it shouldn't. *yells very loud* Black Dranzer, what are you doing? Move.

But the blade doesn't listen Kai's commands and continues to circle in the middle.

Kai: *gets angry and yells* Are you kidding me? Move, you stupid bird.

Suddenly, the blade starts to glow and Black Dranzer come out. The dark bird gives him a face expression, that shows that it is not happy to see his former master.

Kai: *gives him the same look* Yeah, you me too!

That makes Black Dranzer more angry and gets ready to attack him.

Kai: *steps back* What are you doing? Stop it! Sit!

Black Dranzer: *screams* SCREAAAK! *is about to attack him, but is stopped by Alesia*

Alesia: *stands between Kai and Black Dranzer* Woah, woah, easy, birdie. Easy! *lifs her arms up*

Black Dranzer tries to get left and right to reach Kai, but Alesia doesn't let it.

Alesia: Easy, sweetie. *tries to touch the beak to calm the black bird down* It's alright.

Kai: *stunned* Honey, what are you doing? It will hurt you.

Alesia: No, I know what to do. *smiles at Black Dranzer and points with the index finger at the floor* Sit!

Black Dranzer hesitates.

Alesia: *points again at the floor and smiles softly* Sit!

Black Dranzer sighs and sits down.

Alesia: Yeah, that's good. *hugs the big beak of the Bit-Beast*

Black Dranzer rubs his head against her and wags his tail feathers like a dog.

Kai: *drops in shock the launcher and looks at this situation with an open mouth* You kidding me, right? This bird is dangerous.

Black Dranzer is about to attack him again but Alesia gets again between them.

Alesia: *scratches the head feathers of the bird* No, he is such a lovely, cute bird.

Black Dranzer growls a little.

Alesia: *covers her mouth stunned* NO! Really, now! You are a girl? Aww, what are you for a cute little girl. *scratches her under the beak*

Black Dranzer purrs and lets her scratch.

Kai: *more shocked* It's a girl?

Black Dranzer: *screams* SCREAAAK! *rubs the head again against Alesia*

Alesia: Aww, you are so cute. *turns to Kai* See, she just needed a little love. That's all. *looks Black Dranzer into the eyes* Hey, sweetie. My friend is in danger. And we really need your help to stop LDrago.

Black Dranzer tilts her head to the left, confused but in a cute way.

Alesia: Oh, you don't know him? He is an evil dragon, who want to be the king of all Bit-Beasts.

Kai: *folds his arms* This bird was created by my grandfather. Of course, she doesn't know who LDrago is.

Black Dranzer growls at Kai and he growls at her.

Alesia: Woah, woah. Stop it now, ok. *looks at Black Dranzer* Listen, sweetie. My husband really need your help. Please, after the battle you can hate each other again.

Black Dranzer growls again at Kai but then sighs and gets back into the blade.

Alesia: *looks confused at her husband* Is this a "Yes"?

Kai looks at the blade which circles in the middle at the arena. The blade suddenly jumps to him, so that the phoenix boy catches it.

Kai: *smiles at his wife* I think it is a "Yes"! *kisses Alesia's cheek* Thank you, honey. Otherwise, I don't know what to do.

Alesia: *smiles cute* You're welcome.

Kai: *smiles* Awww! *puts the blade into the launcher* Computer!

Computer: *counts down* 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!

Kai: *pulls the ripcord* Black Dranzer, go!

2 p.m... Tyson's house...

The boys are in the yard and let their blades circle.

Tyson: *catches his blade* It's not good enough. *growls and starts it again* Dragoon! LET IT RIP!

Dragoon attacks the other 3 blades.

Ray: *yells* Come on, Driger. Tiger Claw Attack!

Max: Draciel! Metal Ball Defence!

Daichi: Strata Dragoon! Great Cutter!

All four Bit Beasts attack Dragoon, but suddenly...

Kenny: Guys! Guys!

Tyson, Ray, May and Daichi lose the Concentration and the blades stops.

Tyson: *takes his blade, growls annoyed and turns to Kenny* What is it, Kenny? Don't you see that we are training now?

Kenny: *ignores him* I did it! I finally did it! It's happened!

Tyson: *rolls the eyes but teasing him* You finally slept with a girl?

Kenny: *growls annoyed* No, not that!

Tyson: *steps back* With a boy?

Kenny: *trembles annoyed* Max! Can you please bring me a chair?

Max: Um... Yes. *takes a garden chair and brings it him* Here!

Kenny: *smiles at him* Thank you, Max! *puts the chair in front of Tyson* Can you help me get up on the chair?

Tyson: *lifts the shoulders and smiles* Why not? *helps him*

Kenny: *stands on the chair* Thank you, Tyson! *slaps him very hard, so that the dragon boy falls on the ground*

The others look shocked, like "What just happened?".

Tyson: *stands up and yells, by holding his red cheek* Hey, what was that for?

Kenny: *yells back at him* For outrageous thoughts!

Tyson: *stunned* How do you know what thoughts I have?

Kenny: *lifts proudly the head* Because I have the same!

That knocks the other down.

Tyson: *pouts at Kenny* Ok, Chief! Can you then please tell us what finally happened?

Kenny: *smirks slyly* Pack hunting!

Tyson: *confused* What?

Kenny: Pack hunting! Like wolves. They circle the prey and follows it until it gives up. So we can defeat LDrago.

Max: *worried* And you think that it will work?

Kenny: *looks blankly at him* If you guys have a better idea then you can show me it.

?: I have one!

Everyone turns to the voice, and they see Kai and Alesia standing by the yard gate.

Ray: *smiles at him* Kai!

Max: *runs to him like a puppy* You're back, buddy!

Tyson: *folds his arms and smirks slyly* Of course he is back, Max. Our Kai is not a woman, he always come back.

Kai growls at him.

Alesia: *stunned looks at Tyson* Excuse me? What did you say?

The others boys slaps their forehead with the palm.

Kenny: Ok, guys. Don't start to fight now. Kai? You have a plan?

Kai: *still looks at Tyson and takes the blade out* Yes, I have!

The others gasp in shock to see Black Dranzer again. But Daichi looks confused.

Tyson: *sighs and shakes the head* Are you kidding? This is your plan?

Kai: Don't worry this time it will be different.

Tyson: *looks weird at him* What makes you so sure?

Kai: *growls at him annoyed* Because I can control myself, ok!

The other looks still worried.

Kai: *sighs* But we also can use Kenny's plan!

Max: *scratches the back of the head* Guys, did you forget that LDrago can read our minds.

Kenny: *slaps his forehead* Damn! I forgot that!

Kai: *looks at the dragoon boy* Can you try to think of something else? So LDrago will not know it.

Tyson: *sighs* Well, I can try it. But I can't promise you, guys.

Kai: Good. *hands him the queen* Here, take her. After all LDrago wants her. To catch the prey we need a bait.

Tyson: *takes her* Are you ready, guys? For our biggest battle ever?

Kai: *rolls the eyes* Please, don't be so dramatically!

Tyson growls a little.

Kai: *sighs* Yes, I'm!

Max: *smiles* Me too.

Kenny: Always ready!

Ray: Ready!

Daichi: Let's kick this evil dragon, where the sun never shines.

Kai: *kisses his wife* You stay her, honey and take care of grandfather.

Alesia: *pouts* But I want to go with you.

Tyson: *smiles at her* Hey, little cousin. Kai is right. This is a men's battle. You are safe here. It will not take long.

Alesia: *sighs and hugs Kai* Please, come back ok.

Kai: *hugs her back* I promise you. *lifts her chin and kisses her*

The others look away.

Tyson: *breaks them apart* Ok, that's enough. We have no time for this. After all my girlfriend is waiting for me. *turns to the others* Come on, guys. Like Daichi said. Let's kick LDrago.

DaichI: *jumps up* Yeaaaaaaaaah!

The boys leave the yard, only Alesia watches worried after them.

Alesia: *sighs* Good luck, boys.


	37. Before the battle

In the park...

Ryuga sits on a wooden bench and waits impatiently for Tyson. Next to him sits Hilary, who is still under control of LDrago.

Hilary: *sits relaxed and plays with the hair* You know, Master?! This girl is very beautiful. Maybe you should make her to your queen. After all I will win this time.

Ryuga: *sits with fold arms and growls a little* I'm not interested in smart girls. I like the stupid more.

Hilary: *raises an eyebrow* Really now? You have weird taste, Master.

Ryuga: *smirks* Well, if I choose the smart one, she'll tell me her opinion. Why do I need her opinion? Besides, the stupid are funny. Do you really think, that the champ will come?

Hilary: *chuckles slyly* Don't worry. I'm pretty sure. *stands up and smirks at his Master* He will do everything for his girl.

Ryuga: *sees Tyson coming slowly* Well, I think you are right. The show starts now. *stands up*

Tyson: *approaches them with raised hands and stops 20 meters in front of them* Are you the one, who is LDrago's master?

Ryuga: *smirks evil* I'm Ryuga, smart boy. And yes, LDrago is my Bit-Beast.

Tyson: *growls annoyed at him* Here I am! *looks at Hilary and realizes that she is still under control, which is what makes him angry*

Ryuga: *smirks and chuckles* Well, we can see it, big champion. I hope you brought the queen with you. Oh, please, Tyson. We are all civilized people. You don't have to raise your hands.

Tyson: *chuckles and smirks at him* Well, I brought the queen and I can't lower my hands.

Ryuga: *confused* Why not?

Tyson: *smirks* Look up, Ryuga!

Ryuga: *looks up his eyes widens* What the...?

He sees the Queen, Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, Draciel and Strata Dragoon above Tyson. The blades, which were behind the dragon boy, appear in front of him.

Tyson: *smirks* If I lower my hand they will attack you. So be a good boy and let Hilary free.

Hilary: *looks suspiciously at Tyson and narrows the eyes* Do you really think, that I get scared of my old servants? *looks up at the Bit-Beasts and smirks evil at his brother*

Dragoon narrows the eyes and grows a little, but don't dare to attack without the order.

Hilary: *turns again to Tyson* How stupid do you think I am?

Tyson: *gets a little nervous, don't know what is going on now* Um...

Hilary: *closes her eyes, sighs and yells very loud* You all can get out now. I know, that you all here. I read the mind of the champ.

The other bladers, who hide in the bushes slap their forehead.

All: *sighs annoyed* TYSON!

Tyson: *also slaps his forehead with one hand* Oh, man. Sorry, boys!

Kai, Ray, Max and Daichi come out and go to Tyson with an angry expression. Tyson looks at them and smiles nervously. The boys stand next to him and stare at Ryuga.

Ryuga: *chuckles* I can't believe that you really brought your friends with you.

Tyson: *yells* They are not my friends!

Now there is a long pause. Everything is quiet now. The boys turn stunned to him with an open mouth.

All: *shocked* Um...?

Tyson: *smiles and turns to them* They are my brothers. My family.

Ray, Max and Daichi: *smile* Awwwww...

Kai: *rolls the eyes* Disgusting, but I am touched.

Tyson growls and punches Kai's shoulder with one hand. The phoenix boy growls at him and grabs him by the neck.

Kai: *shakes him* I will kill you, you little pain in the head.

The two boys start to fight, but are stopped by Ray, who steps between them.

Ray: *puts his arms around them and pulls them closer* Ssssh, that's enough now. *looks at Ryuga* See, that's always like that with my twin brothers. Fortunately, I grew up between them. When they quarreled inside our mother's stomach, I gave them my thumbs to suckle to calm them down.

Now everyone looks shocked and stunned at him. Tyson and Kai give him a look like as if he slapped them.

Kai: *breaks the silence* Now I am really disgusted. Yuck!

Tyson: *gives Ray a weird look* Listen, buddy! You know how it sounds, right? What will you say next That Daichi is my Siamese twin and that his face was on my butt? Then we were separated by an operation and that's how Daichi got his scar on his forehead? *thinks* Hn... Ok, that sounds logical. Now I know why he still wants to be around me.

Daichi: *growls and attacks him* You're so dead, Tyson. *jumps on Tyson's back and pulls his navy hair* Take that!

Tyson: *yells in pain* Aaaah, let go from me, you freak. Get away from me.

The four bladers start to yell and fight in chaos, as suddenly...

Max: *yells very loud* HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

The four stop and turns to him.

Max: *puts his hands on the hips and hisses at them* Why are you so selfish? What about me? What do you say about me?

Tyson: Oh, yeah. Sorry, Max. *thinks* Well you was born 1 year later.

Max: *sighs relieved* Uffffff... Thank you so much. I'm so happy, that I was not born with you, guys.

Ryuga: *growls annoyed* HEY YOU! Please excuse me for interrupting your family affairs, but can we get back to our business?

Tyson: *turns to him still with a raised hand* Hey, you! Can't you see that we're talking to our little brother?

Ryuga: *drops his head and shake it annoyed* I am surrounded by idiots!

Kai: *rolls his eyes* Yo, man. I understand how you feel.

The other boys: *in choir* KAI!

Ryuga: *smirks* Well, my friend. You can join me, if you want.

Tyson: *sighs* Believe me, Ryuga. You will not be happy with him. Your hair is already white. Do you want to lose your red wisp of hair too?

Ryuga: *confused* What do you mean?

Kai: *narrows the eyebrows and feels that something stupid is coming up* I also want to know that.

Tyson: *starts to laugh dramatically* Mwahahahahaha! Mwahahahaha! *coughs* Man, I never could laugh perfectly. *looks at Ryuga* Remember, if you look into Kai's eye, you will get white hair in awe. *points at his navy hair* Do you think that this is my natural color. No, since I saw him for the first time, I started to color my hair. *points at Dranzer* Even his Bit-Beast has white feathers.

The other Bit-Beast look at Dranzer.

Dranzer: *looks at each of them* What?

Dragoon: *whisper* Is that true?

Dranzer: *stunned* Hey, you all know me more than 7000 years. I always had white feather.

Frost: *looks seductively at him* And I love this white feathers.

Dranzer: *blushes and bows to her* Thank you, your Majesty.

Kai gives Tyson a murder look, but suddenly he notices other boys move a little away from him.

Kai: *looks stunned at them* You really believe that shit?

Ray: *moves a little more away and doesn't look at him* But no, Kai.

Kai: And why don't you look at me?

Ray: *rolls the eyes and is too scared to look at him* The whole world doesn't revolve around you, Kai!

Kai: *yells at Tyson* Hey, you fool. Stop tell bullshit about me.

Tyson: *smirks* Kai, please. I don't finish. *looks at Ryuga* And it's worse with women. If they look into his eyes, they be never able to draw perfect eyebrows. *points at Hilary* Just look at her.

Ryuga: *turns to Hilary* Well...

Hilary: *still under control gives him a confused look* What?

Ryuga: *walks closer to her* Well, I can see that she really looked into his eyes. The eyebrows are not the same. One is higher than the other.

Hilary: *covers her face and turns away* Hey, I have normal eyebrows. Leave me alone.

Ryuga: *smirks and teases his Bit-Beast* You little crooked eyebrow.

Tyson: *gets angry and yells* Hey, you bastard. Don't insult my girl's body.

Hilary: *agrees and hisses at Ryuga* That's right.

Ryuga: *gives him a weird look* It's not your body, LDrago.

Hilary: *slaps the forehead* Oh, yeah right. I forgot that.

Ray: *whispers to Tyson* Hey, is that true what you said?

Tyson: *whispers back* No, of course not. But I don't want that Kai changes the sides.

Ray: *smiles in relief* Oh...

Kai: *hears that and yells at them* Do you two really think that I will join him. *points at Ryuga*

Tyson: *yells back at him* Well, my friend. I didn't forget how many times you betrayed me. Or should I count? *walks very close to him so that their foreheads touched* And if you don't noticed it, I'm still standing with a raised hand to hold the Bit-Beasts back. *turns to the others* Can you please take the control back, guys? Our plan is failed anyway.

Everyone takes the control of his own Bit-Beast back, and Tyson lowers his hand.

Tyson: *sighs tired* Finally. My hand hurts. *looks at Ryuga* Ok, now we can continue. But first let Hilary free.

Ryuga: Hn... *looks at Hilary* Ok. *snips with the fingers and LDrago leaves Hilary's body and gets into Ryuga's Beyblade*

But something is wrong. Hilary still looks like as if she is controlled.

Kai: *narrows the eyebrows* She is still not herself.

Tyson: *yells* What did you do to her?

The other boys also get angry.

Ryuga: *smirks* Don't worry, my friend. I will be so nice today and will send her home. She won't bother us. After all we don't want her to get hurt, right? *smirks at Tyson and turns to the brunette* You can go little girl.

Hilary just turns around in silence and walks in the direction to Tyson's home.

Tyson: *growls and yells* Hey, Chief!

Kenny: *comes out of the bushes* Yes?

Tyson: Go and protect her.

Kenny: But...

Tyson: *yells very loud at him* Just go, Kenny.

Kenny: *hesitates and sighs* Ok, but be careful, guys. *turns around and runs after Hilary*

Tyson: *watches his friend run away and smiles* Be careful too, Kenny. *turns to Ryuga* Now we can play. You will pay for that what you done to my girl.

The blades jump to their owners and are put in the starter by them. The Bladebreakers get ready into a potion.

Ryuga: *smirks* Very well, then. *uses his hand as starter*

Everyone gets shocked and confused.

Kai: *yells at Ryuga* Is this a joke?

Tyson: *confused* You really want to use your hand?

Ryuga: *smirks slyly* It's my problem how I play.

Tyson: *growls* Well, then don't cry later like baby if you lose. *counts* 3, 2, 1! Let it...

Suddenly...

?: *is heard far away* Stop! WAIT! CUT!

All bladers turn to the voice. Very confused. The person runs as fast as a cheetah to them, creating a cloud of dust.

Kai: *recognizes the person and slaps his forehead* No, no... Please, don't. You're kidding me right now, right?


End file.
